Las puertas de mi corazón
by Renna-ko
Summary: Serena se reune con el senor fujioka, una fuga de gas es la coartada perfecta, todos estan preocupados, darien.... se entera? chap 18 actualizado, un S&D. disfrutenlo!
1. problemas con san valentin

hola mis niñas hermosas, pues aqui me tiene con una de mis locas historias, espero que les guste

_Todas las imágenes y personajes empleados en esta página fueron utlizados con fines de entretener a la gente que lee y tienen Copyright © de Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd. Japón. La piratería es un delito, no ataques barcos. jejeje_

* * *

**Las puertas de mi corazón**

capitulo 1

Problemas con San Valentin

El día de san Valentín

Se dice que el origen de San Valentín fue en la Roma del siglo III, época en la que el cristianismo era perseguido. En este periodo también se prohibía el matrimonio entre los soldados ya que se creía que los hombres solteros rendían más en el campo de batalla que los hombres casados porque no estaban emocionalmente ligados a sus familias.

Es en estas circunstancias cuando surge la figura de San Valentín, un sacerdote cristiano que ante tal injusticia decide casar a las parejas bajo el ritual cristiano a escondidas de los ojos romanos.

Valentín adquiere por proteger a los enamorados y auspiciar bodas secretas gran prestigio en toda la ciudad y es llamado por el emperador Claudio II para conocerle. El sacerdote aprovecha aquella visita para hacer propaganda de la religión cristiana y convencer al emperador para que siga los pasos de Jesús. Aunque en un principio Claudio II se sintió atraído por aquella religión que los mismos romanos perseguían, los soldados y el propio Gobernador de Roma le obligaron a desistir y organizaron una campaña en contra de Valentín. El emperador romano cambió de opinión y ordenó al gobernador de Roma que procesara al sacerdote.

La misión de condenar al sacerdote la tuvo que llevar acabo el lugarteniente, Asterius. Éste, cuando estuvo delante del sacerdote, se burló de la religión cristiana y quiso poner a prueba a Valentín. Le preguntó si sería capaz de devolver la vista a una de sus hijas que era ciega de nacimiento. El sacerdote aceptó y en nombre del Señor obró el milagro. El lugarteniente y toda su familia se convirtieron al cristianismo pero no pudieron librar a Valentín de su martirio. San Valentín fue ejecutado un 14 de febrero.

Mientras estuvo encerrado, su carcelero le pidió que diera clases a su hija Julia, a base de lecciones y horas juntos, Valentín se enamoró de la muchacha. La víspera de su ejecución, envió una nota de despedida a la chica en la que firmó con las palabras "de tu Valentín", de ahí el origen de las cartas de amor y poemas que se envían los enamorados en la actualidad y de la expresión de despedida "From Your Valentine"; conocida en todo el mundo adjunta en miles de postales de San Valentín.

Para mi aquel día de san Valentín iba a ser como todos los años, un verdadero martirio, me la pasaría encerrada en mi casa, vestida de negro, viendo la televisión, en especial el canal E! que siempre esta pasando los divorcios de los famosos.

La verdad era que yo odiaba san Valentín, para mi, esa fecha era pura mercadotécnia, pura charlatanería para que tu te gastaras todo tu sueldo en regalos para gente que ni siquiera te iba a dar algo a ti, siempre era lo mismo, veías a las parejas vestidas de rojo y blanco, paseando por las calles, miles de vendedores ambulantes, que se manchaban con el precio de sus productos por ser el mero día de venta, montones de chicas con miles y miles de chocolates y dulces, los que las harían engordar con las miles de calorías, odiaba ver a aquellas parejas derramando miel por las calles cuando otro día iban simplemente tomados de la mano sin ningún tipo de cariño especial, el resumidas cuentas san Valentín era una hipocresía que no valía la pena en celebrar.

En definitiva san Valentín no era para mí y creo que nunca lo será…

-Serenaaaa –gritaba cierta peliazul acercándose velozmente hacia ella

-Amy¿Qué haces aquí?

-hay Serena ¿Qué no te acuerdas?,

-¿de qué?

-de que en una semana va a ser san Valentín y por consiguiente el baile de la escuela,

-¿Y? no entiendo a que viene tu comentario

-pero Serena ¿que no vas a ir?

-no Amy

-¿Por qué?

-porque no se me da la gana, además no tengo con quien ir

-pero Sere…

-no Amy, ya dije que no

-no que? Serena –dijo una tercera voz

-que no voy a ir al baile de san Valentín

-¿qué? Pero ¿Por qué?

-por que no quiero

-pero Serena, nosotras ya teníamos planeada nuestra velada, que no te acuerdas, hoy íbamos a comprar nuestros vestidos

-chicas, miren yo se todo eso, pero la verdad es que no me gusta san Valentín, y lo único que deseo es poder estar en mi casa tranquila sin que nadie me moleste

-eso no es justo –dijo otra voz acercándose –yo se que no te gusta pero, a nosotras si, y ya habíamos quedado Serena

-Rei, tu mejor que nadie conoce la situación así que no me vengas con injusticias, saben que mejor me voy antes de que llegue Mina y me reclame también, adiós chicas y espero que escojan bien su vestido.

-pero Serena que fue lo que te pasó para que odies san Valentín

-no es que lo odie Lita, "_si lo odio_" simplemente no me gusta y si algo no me gusta busco la forma de evitarlo.

-esta bien Sere, aceptamos tu decisión, y cuando quieras platicar con nosotras te estaremos esperando recuerda que somos tus amigas.

-gracias chicas "_perdónenme chicas, pero eso es algo que duele demasiado como para contárselo, solo espero que Rei no cometa la indiscreción de decírselo_"-pensó antes de abandonar el lugar.

-Rei que es lo que le pasa a Serena –pregunto Lita

-chicas lo siento, pero es algo que solo ella se los puede contar, pero de lo que si puedo estar segura es que todavía no lo ha superado por completo y por eso se aísla en estas fechas.

-pero Rei no entiendo por que Sere no nos quiere contar, somos sus amigas, entonces ¿Por qué tu eres la única que sabe? –preguntó molesta Lita

-yo me entere por accidente Lita, además eso es algo que no nos incumbe, así que si no tiene mas que decir creo que es mejor que vayamos de una ves por Mina para comprar los vestidos

-si, mejor –dijo Amy tratando de evitar una nueva discusión

-Andrew –gritó la rubia

-Serena, hola¿Cómo estas?

-he tenido mejores días,

-¿Por qué princesa?

-Mi vida es un asco

-no digas eso Sere, tu vida es maravillosa

-no lo creo Andy,

-Mmm... dime ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?

-ay ni me lo hubieras recordado

-…

-lo que sucede es que en matemáticas te juro que si entiendo el procedimiento en las ecuaciones de tres por tres por determinantes pero no se por que no me sale ninguna, además en química aaaaahhh tonta química y tontas hibridaciones del carbono con enlaces sp3, sp2 y sp,

-hay pequeña, no has pensado en ir a clases de regularización -dijo en tono preocupado

-si Andy pero los cupos ya están llenos y no hay nadie que me tenga la paciencia suficiente para explicarme. -dijo triste

-mmm... déjame pensar en algo y luego te digo vale

-esta bien

-oye y dime ¿con quien vas a ir al baile de la próxima semana? -pregunto curioso

-no voy a ir Drew dijo tajantemente

-¿Por qué Sere?

-tu sabes por que -dijo melancolicamente

-Todavía no lo superas¿no es cierto?

-no puedo Andy, no puedo –dijo rompiéndose a llorar

-ya pequeña –dijo abrazándola –yo estoy aquí, con tigo y te prometo que nada te volverá a lastimar, ni niña, te lo juro

-Andy… gracias, gracias

-ya pequeña no llores mas.

-hola Andrew –dijo un muchacho de ojos azules y cabello azabache que acababa de entrar al crow

-Darien -dijo Andrew levantando la cabeza y rompiendo el abrazo que tenia con Serena la cual en ese mismo instante se seco todas las lagrimas y trato de cubrir su cara para que no se le vieran los ojos rojos.

-veo que estas ocupado –dijo en cuanto los vio abrazados, después dirigió su mirada hacia ella -hola cabeza de chorlito

-lo mejor será que me vaya Andy, creo que ya llego "la plaga" –dijo muy de prisa antes de que el de cabello azabache notara las lagrimas en sus ojos

-esta bien Sere, recuerda que yo estoy con tigo

-si Andy, gracias por todo eres el mejor

Y terminando de decir esto salió del establecimiento lo mas rápido que pudo, dispuesta a llegar a su casa y darse un largo baño de tina.

-hay Darien –dijo Andrew mientras negaba con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación

-¿Qué? Yo no hice nada

-no voy a pelear contigo, mejor dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-que ¿ya no puede un amigo visitar a otro?

-… -sin palabras

-esta bien, lo que pasa es que con eso de que estamos de vacaciones no tengo nada que hacer en mi departamento y la verdad ya estoy mas que aburrido

-¡ya se! –dijo en un grito que asusto a Darien

-¿ya sabes qué?

-lo que puedes hacer para matar el aburrimiento y además ayudar a mi ángel

-¿tu ángel?

-si Serena, lo que pasa es que tiene problemas con las asignaturas de matemáticas y química y como tu estas libre y además eres un genio para eso se me ocurrió que podrías ayudarla.

-ni lo pienses

-¿Por qué no?

-por que nos llevamos peor que perros y gatos, además no se si ella quiera

-Darien, ella de verdad necesita esas asesorías por lo que no creo que se niegue, además necesito que se distraiga con algo, con eso de que pronto se acerca san Valentín esta muy triste

-¿mmm?

-eh nada, pensé en voz alto –dijo nervioso –mejor dime so lo vas a hacer ¿o no?

-esta bien Drew, pero tu te encargaras de convencerla

-gracias hermano.

* * *

fin del primer capitulo

que tal les gusto?, espero que si, esta historia de repente se me ocurrio, no creo que sea muy larga pero si tendra de todo, jejeje

dejen reviews please siiiiiiiiiiii


	2. mejorando en quimica

hola bien aqui esta otro cap

nota contiene una breve explicacion de lo que son los enlaces hibridos para mis niñas que me lo pidieron asi que no se vayan a aburrir ok bueno las dejo, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

capitulo anterior

-hay Darien –dijo Andrew mientras negaba con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación

-¿Qué? Yo no hice nada

-no voy a pelear contigo, mejor dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-que ¿ya no puede un amigo visitar a otro?

-…

-esta bien, lo que pasa es que con eso de que estamos de vacaciones no tengo nada que hacer en mi departamento y la verdad ya estoy mas que aburrido

-¡ya se! –dijo en un grito que asusto a Darien

-¿ya sabes qué?

-lo que puedes hacer para matar el aburrimiento y además ayudar a mi ángel

-¿tu ángel?

-si Serena, lo que pasa es que tiene problemas con las asignaturas de matemáticas y química y como tu estas libre y además eres un genio para eso se me ocurrió que podrías ayudarla.

-ni lo pienses

-¿Por qué no?

-por que nos llevamos peor que perros y gatos, además no se si ella quiera

-Darien, ella de verdad necesita esas asesorías por lo que no creo que se niegue, además necesito que se distraiga con algo, con eso de que pronto se acerca san Valentín esta muy triste

-¿mmm?

-eh nada, pensé en voz alto –dijo nervioso –mejor dime so lo vas a hacer ¿o no?

-esta bien Drew, pero tu te encargaras de convencerla

-gracias hermano.

* * *

capitulo 2

Mejorando en quimica

Aquella rubia caminaba lentamente hacia su casa, la verdad es que esa tarde no había sido la mejor de su vida, aun no podía superar aquel día, las imágenes de lo que había sucedido pasaron una a una por su mente y eran recibidas como la primera vez que fueron vividas, cada una golpeaba su corazón, cada una abría cada vez más la herida, sentía una gran opresión en el pecho y las lágrimas no tardaron en brotar de nuevo, se sentía como una tonta, no por sentir lo que sentía, sino por sentirse culpable, porque aunque se repetía una y mil veces que no lo era, su corazón le decía todo lo contrario¿Quién puede evitar ir contra toda razón?, error… ella no era la culpable, pero para su alma no existía razón alguna.

Flashback

-cuidado! –gritó la rubia a su acompañante, mientras sentía un fuerte impacto en la parte delantera del coche, tras lo cual, el automóvil salió volando por los cielos, volcándose en la carretera.

Fin del Flashback

-Serena ¿eres tú? –dijo mamá Ikuko desde la cocina

-si mamá ya llegué –dijo Serena sin mucho ánimo

-¿quieres algo para cenar?

-no mamá, gracias, acabo de comer en el crow, buenas noches

-buenas noches, hija –dijo mamá Ikuko, mientras se preguntaba que le estaba ocurriendo a su hija, realmente no era muy normal que Serena no quisiera nada de comer y encima se iba a la cama a las seis y media de la tarde.

-mañana será otro día –dijo Serena al momento de meterse en la tina y cerrar sus ojos

Flashback

-¡déjame en paz!

-pero Serena, mi amor perdóname, Serena –dijo llorando

-déjame¡déjame! –dijo rompiendo el agarre

Fin del Flashback

Flashback

A lo lejos se podía ver un carro completamente destrozado, las sirenas no tardaron en sonar, varias personas estaban cerca observando el accidente, sentía un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo, y solo se veía cubierta de sangre, volteo a ver a su acompañante pero sus ojos se nublaron y perdió el conocimiento.

Fin del Flashback

-¡no! –gritó la rubia levantándose tajantemente de la tina

Hace día que esas imágenes le rondaban la cabeza, eran una especie de recuerdos dolorosos los cuales le hacían sentir tan mal, tan llena de dolor, no lo podía soportar, se sentía tan culpable, si tan solo no hubieran peleado de esa manera, si tan solo nunca se hubiera subido al auto, si tan solo el no la hubiera… pero el hubiera no existe.

Esa noche fue la peor desde hace varias semanas, las pesadillas rondaban su mente, imágenes llenas de dolor, lo veía a el, en el hospital completamente lleno de tubos, le reclamaba por lo que había pasado, se sentía tan impotente,

-no, por favor, no –decía entre sueños

-por favor¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué? –decía llorando entre sueños

-¡cuidado! –en eso se levanta, completamente llena de sudor, esa etapa de su vida la volvía a atormentar como la primera vez, no era justo, no lo era, lloraba, su mente no podía estar en paz, había perdido al hombre que mas amaba, todo por una tontería, una tontería que no había podido aclarara a tiempo, empezó a llorar en silencio, nadie de su familia lo sabia y no quería que se enteraran, no soportaría las preguntas, la culpa le carcomía el alma pero ella no era la culpable.

Al día siguiente en el crow

La rubia de dos coletas entraba sin muchos ánimos, su cara se veía demacrada, tenia unas enormes ojeras, sus ojos se veían tristes, lucia pálida, enferma.

-Serena, ángel ¿Qué te ocurre¿Qué no deberías de estar en la escuela?

-Andrew –dijo abrazándose a el –ya no puedo mas, ya no lo soporto, todas las noche sueño con él, con aquel accidente, si tan solo nunca…, si le hubiera dejado explicarme¿Por qué Andrew¿Por qué?

-ya pequeña, ya no fue tu culpa, tu no lo sabias, no fue tu culpa, mi niña hermosa, fue de aquel conductor inconsciente. Ya pequeña seca esas lagrimas, que te tengo una buena noticia

-así… ¿Cuál es?

-ya te conseguí un maestro de regularización, el mejor de todos

-¿en serio? –Dijo secándose las lagrimas para mostrar una calida sonrisa -¿Quién es?

-un buen amigo mío, pero Sere prométeme que si te digo, vas a aceptar ya que me costo mucho trabajo, convencerlo

-esta bien Andrew, lo prometo, todo sea por agradecerte, además no creo que sea tan malo como para no aceptarlo.

-es Darien

-no

-ángel tu lo prometiste

-pero…

-pero nada, el esta dispuesto a ayudarte, créeme, el es el mejor en esos temas.

-esta bien Andy, pero en cuanto ese patán, se burle de mi o me diga algo feo, te juro que lo mando por un tubo y no se la acaba, no estoy de ánimos como para aguantar sus babosadas.

-es una promesa

-si una promesa –dijo mientras levantaba su mano derecha a la altura del pecho y asentía.

En la tarde

-Andrew –dijo Darien llegando al crow –ya estoy aquí

-Darien –dijo Andrew –que bueno que vienes, te tengo una buena noticia

-a si ¿Cuál?

-mi ángel aceptó que seas su tutor, va a ir a tu hoy por la tarde, una vez que salga de la escuela.

-¿Qué¿Es enserio? Pero ¿Cómo acepto? –dijo un Darien sorprendido

-te dije que en verdad necesitaba esas asesorías, _"además creo que le va a ser muy bien distraerse, hoy la vi muy demacrada"_

-bien… creo, entonces me voy para y preparare todo para la tarde.

-gracias amigo… Darien –dijo Andrew -por favor trátala bien, ella necesita de nuestro apoyo, por favor

-¿le pasa algo?

-lo siento amigo pero es algo que no te puedo decir, solo te pido que la trates como se merece

-si Andrew, tu sabes que la quiero y nunca la lastimaría "_¿Qué será lo que te pasa mi princesa?"_

-eso espero Darien, eso espero. –dijo en tono de suplica

Por la tarde saliendo de la escuela

-Serena –grito Lita

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo ella deteniéndose

--lo que pasa es que te quería pedir una disculpa por lo del otro día, lo que pasa es que me siento mal por no poder ayudarte, y pues eso me enojo un poco

-no te preocupes Lita, yo se que nunca lo dijiste con intención de lastimarme, pero eso es algo de lo que prefiero no hablar, me duele demasiado si me entiendes ¿verdad?

-si Serena, y siempre recuerda que somos tu amigas y vamos a estar ahí por ti, siempre

-gracias Lita –dijo mientras le daba un abrazo

-oye por cierto –dijo Lita -¿vas a salir a algún lado hoy?

-si, tengo clase de regularización en química y mate, con mi mejor amigo –dijo en tono sarcástico

-¿tu mejor amigo? –pregunto

-si tontita –dijo ella divertida –con mi mejor amigo Darien Chiba jejeje

-hay Serena, que chistosita me saliste jejeje

-lo sé, jejeje –reía antes de partir del lugar –"_solo espero que me tenga la paciencia y que no me comporte como una tonta con el, lo que menos necesito son sus burlas¿Por qué debe de ser tan patán y guapo al mismo tiempo?"_-pensaba la rubia –"_dios ¿Qué estoy pensando, pero es la verdad, el es muy lindo¿Por qué será así con migo¿Es que acaso, soy tan desagradable? Si tan solo el estuviera aquí con migo¿Por qué se fue¿Por qué me abandono?_

En el departamento de Darien

_-"mi princesa, espero ayudarte para que subas tus calificaciones, yo se que eres muy inteligente aunque siempre te diga o contrario" _me pregunto que es lo que te pasa¿Por qué estas tan triste?

-ding dong –sonó el timbre

-voy –gritó Darien y corrió a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con la rubia

-Serena, ya estas aquí, pasa –dijo el un poco nervioso pero conservando siempre su seriedad característica

-gracias… Darien –dijo ella igualmente nerviosa

-mmm... bueno dime ¿en que tema es en el que necesitas ayuda?, ven siéntate aquí en la mesa y dime.

-esta bien –dijo sentándose y sacando sus cuadernos –mira este es el tema es hibridación del carbono y enlaces sigma y pi.

-mmm ya veo, déjame sacar mi libro de química ahí tengo varias imágenes que te va a hacer mas fácil comprender el tema vale,

-Si, gracias –dijo ella sonriendo

-hace muchos años al hacer la configuración electrónica del carbono de dieron cuenta de que poseía dos electrones de valencia únicamente pero cuando lo mezclaba con otro resultaban 4 combinaciones, lo que se les hizo extremadamente raro, entonces al hacer de nuevo la configuración, resulto la teoría de las hibridaciones del carbono ¿hasta ahí vamos bien?

-si –dijo ella poniendo su entera atención a cada palabra que Darien decía

-muy bien, entonces tenemos que 1s2 2s2 2p2 es la configuración del carbono ahora lo hacemos con las flechitas

-¿estas de acuerdo?

-aja

-OK, entonces si te das cuenta solo hay dos espacios libres donde puedes combinar con otro elemento, pero ohh noo! Al carbono se le ocurrió separar sus niveles de energía ya llenos para tener más, porque es un egoísta

-jejeje Darien jejeje

-jeje bueno pues como quería tener mas mando a un electrón negativo a formar parte del orbital libre pz y así tener 4 lugares disponibles para combinarse así:

-¿estas de acuerdo?

-sipi –dijo ella entusiasmada, después de todo lo iba comprendiendo a la perfección, cosa que creyó nunca iba a ser posible.

-muy bien esta es la hibridación sp3 por que combina con 4 elementos diferentes, vale –dijo el al ver que su pequeña niña, entusiasmada porque la explicación que le había dado la estaba comprendiendo.

-su forma es tetraédrica, como una pirámide

¿Cómo? Entonces las rayitas que ponemos para separarlos son hacia fuera o adentro, así como tipo películas 3D

-aja, por que si no nosotros seriamos planos

-jejeje ya me imagino jajaja

-no creo que seria muy lindo ser planos, pero bueno, ahora existe otro tipo de hibridación la cual es la sp2, en esta ocurre lo mismo que el la sp3 con la única diferencia de que no se hibrida el orbital pz así:

Estos tienen una forma trigonal plana, o sea en como si pusieras una hoja de tu cuaderno y en forma de triangulo y justo en el centro le encajaras un lápiz, el lápiz vendría siendo tu orbital pz, o sea el que no se hibrido y cada punta del triangulo es el enlace sp2 ¿entendiste? –dijo el

-si, gracias Darien, no sabes lo que hubiera hecho si no comprendía este tema, gracias –dijo con una gran sonrisa

-me alegra que me hayas entendido, pero ahora vamos a poner en practica todo lo que te dije haciendo unos cuantos ejercicios

-hay viene lo bueno –dijo Serena sarcástica

-jejeje mira aquí está ésta hoja, haz los ejercicios en lo que regreso, vale ¿oye ya comiste?

-no la verdad no

-¿Qué? Pero Serena son las 4 de la tarde ¿Cómo que no has comido?

-ya Darien no te enojes, lo que pasa es que desde que salí de la escuela vine para acá, para aprovechar todo el tiempo, y pues ya ves

-ay Serena, déjame prepárate algo, no queremos que haciendo los ejercicios te me desmayes ¿no es así?

-no, Darien, gracias, oye no podemos tomarnos un descanso, por favor –dijo haciendo uno de sus habituales pucheros

-mmm esta bien, solo mientas comes, después tendrás que terminar todos lo ejercicios vale

-esta bien

-déjame prenderle a las noticias en lo que hago la comida

-ay Darien nunca cambias verdad jejeje¿Qué vamos a comer?

-hamburguesas, es lo mas rápido¿estas de acuerdo?

-claro

Y así comieron a gusto, sus ricas hamburguesas, platicando de trivialidades, hasta que terminaron y Serena se dispuso a realizar los ejercicios, la verdad aunque todavía batallaba un poco, con la explicación de Darien, su mente quedó más clara, por lo que los pudo terminar rápidamente

-termine –dijo ella dando un péquenlo grito, lo cual sobresalto a Darien pero después solo le dedico un sonrisa tierna y sensual que hizo que ella se pusiera toda colorada

-lo siento –dijo ella avergonzada

-no te preocupes, haber déjame revisar los ejercicios veamos… mmm… muy bien para ser una cabeza de chorlito

-Darien –dijo en tono de reclamo

-esta bien, Sere jejeje pues muy bien, creo que por hoy terminamos

-que bien, ya estaba cansándome jejeje, bueno me tengo que ir, sabes Darien me la pase muy bien sin pelar jejeje

-yo también Serena, hasta mañana

-hasta mañana Darien

Y así sin más se retiro del apartamento de su niño, feliz por haber entendido lo de química y por haber estado con él, disfrutando de su compañía, de sus sonrisas, y de su exquisita comida. Por fin desde ese día, había podido sonreír sinceramente de nuevo.

* * *

se acabo jejeje hola chicas se que les dije que actualizaria hasta el viernes pero como hoy 20 de febrero es mi cumpleaños feliz, pues este es mi regalo para todas jejeje espero que les haya gustado aunque como ya les dije incluia una explicacion de enlaces hibridos para mis niñas que me la pidieron, espero que les haya quedado mas solo qo se puedieron poner imagenes, y ya que las tenia preparadas, bueno ni modo para la proxima bye


	3. sediendo bajo protesta

estoy de regreso jejeje como han estado????? aqui esta otro cap espero que les guste jejejeje muy pronto veran cual es la razon por la que a serena no le gusta san valentin pero no desesperen jejejeje sera muy interesante y otra cosa todavia no les puedo decir de quien estoy hablando en los flashbacks es un sorpresa, sera diamante?, sera seiya?, sera alan? (el alien del arbol que aparecio en la segunda temporada de sailormoon lo recuerdan?) quien sera ??? xD buajaajaja (risa malevola)

jejejeje bueno hasta la proxima

nota. hay sailor angel moon sorry por lo de la otra vez pero mi mama dijo que teniamos que irmos buaaaa yo no queria buaaaa pero ya conoces a las mamas, son tal para cual jejejejeje espero que pronto te conectes la verdad es que me la paso muy agusto platicando con tigo jejejeje espero que te guste este cap.

* * *

capitulo anterior

-no te preocupes, haber déjame revisar los ejercicios veamos… mmm… muy bien para ser una cabeza de chorlito

-Darien –dijo en tono de reclamo

-esta bien, Sere jejeje pues muy bien, creo que por hoy terminamos

-que bien, ya estaba cansándome jejeje, bueno me tengo que ir, sabes Darien me la pase muy bien sin pelar jejeje

-yo también Serena, hasta mañana

-hasta mañana Darien

Y así sin más se retiro del apartamento de su niño, feliz por haber entendido lo de química y por haber estado con él, disfrutando de su compañía, de sus sonrisas, y de su exquisita comida. Por fin desde ese día, había podido sonreír sinceramente de nuevo.

* * *

capitulo 3

Cediendo pero... bajo protesta

Han pasado 5 días desde la primera tutoría de Darien, mañana será san Valentín, el maravilloso día del amor y de la amistad, como no…, todas las calles estaban incestadas de vendedores ambulantes con miles de rosas, chocolates, muñequitos de felpa, en todas las tiendas hay especiales, estúpido san Valentín.

-Serena ¿Cómo estas? –preguntó

-bien Andrew gracias –respondió ella con una sonrisa

-Sere ¿ya pensaste lo que te dije la semana pasada? lo de ir al baile

-Andy, yo se que me quieres mucho y por eso te preocupas por mi, pero la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de ir, tengo algunos pendientes, a además no tengo pareja y no pienso ir sola.

-pero eso tiene arreglo, Serena ¿Por qué no invitas a Darien? Últimamente se han llevado muy bien, ya casi ni pelean, además estoy seguro de que va a aceptar, por favor, ángel, hazlo por mi –dijo haciendo los pucheros de la rubia

-Andy, por favor no me obligues, no quiero –dijo tristemente

-hola Serena, Andrew –dijo un joven llegando

-¿Cómo están?

-bien Darien, me comentaba Serena que todavía no tiene pareja para el baile de mañana –dijo lanzando la indirecta

-eso es cierto cabeza de chorlito

-¡Darien! Pensé que ya habíamos hablado acerca de ese apodo¡hay! pero en fin… también le decía a Drew que no pienso ir, tenga o no tenga pareja –dijo lanzando un suspiro –tengo varias cosas que hacer mañana, como para perder mi tiempo en ese baile

-¿Cómo que Sere¿Estar encerrada en tu casa todo el día, viendo E! y vestida de negro? –dijo Andrew visiblemente molesto

-mira Andrew, eso no es de tu incumbencia –dijo la rubia dolida de que su mejor amigo la tratara así

-Serena, no voy a permitir eso, y en cuanto a tu pareja de baile ya tienes una –dijo Darien –tienes el honor de ser mi pareja

-no vino el modesto –dijo ella sarcásticamente –mira Darien no necesita la lastima de nadie, además ya les dije que no quiero ir, tan difícil es entenderlo

-Serena, por favor, solo es un baile, además recuerda que como tu tutor me tienes que hacer caso, y te digo que necesitas divertirte –dijo enfatizando la palabra necesitas y divertirte

-no, no lo necesito, no soy un amargada, así que no y en mi ultima palabra

-de acuerdo, paso por ti a las 7, estas lista y creo que necesitaras un nuevo vestido

-pero…

-no acepto un no, como respuesta –dijo Darien, poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre los tibios labios haciendo que ella se sonrojara

-con ustedes no se puede –dijo ella saliendo del crow molesta

-Lita ¿eres tú? –dijo Serena hablando por teléfono

-Sere ¡hola¿Sucede algo? –pregunto la castaña extrañada de que su amiga la llamara a esas horas

-lo que pasa es que Andrew me obligo a ir al baile y pues ahora necesito un vestido y pues quería ver si me podía acompañar, porque sinceramente yo se que no voy a ir, si voy yo sola y no quiero mas problemas con Andrew

-¿En serio¡Que bien! Me alegra de que si vayas, deja decirles a las demás, nos vemos en el centro comercial, en la fuente dentro de media hora.

-esta bien, hay nos vemos

40 minutos después

Serena se encontraba sentada en una mesa a lado de una fuente muy hermosa y grande, el chorro de agua salía de una manera elegante y fuerte, había música de fondo que regulaba el ritmo de la fuente. Había comprado un helado para matar el tiempo, de fresa con vainilla, su favorito, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos recordando hechos pasados de su vida, lo recordaba a el, sus besos y caricias.

-mi pequeño, no te he podido olvidar –dijo para si misma, soltando un suspiro

-¿a quien no has podido olvidar Serena? –pregunto la rubia del listón rojo detrás de ella

-¡Mina! –Dijo sobresaltada –me asustaste¿acaso quieres que me de diabetes?

-jejeje Serena no seas exagerada jejeje, pero no evadas mi pregunta¿a quien no has podido olvidar?

-a nadie Mina, a nadie –dijo nerviosa

-si pues…

-ya mejor dime donde están las demás –dijo en tono desesperado

-ahorita vienen, según me dijeron cuando les llame, solo faltaba Lita, pero de eso hace tiempo así que yo digo que no les falta mucho ¿oye y a todo esto, que clase de vestido es el que quieres?

-la verdad no lo se, quiero que sea sencillo, nada elegante, pero lindo, digo, si voy a ir, siquiera voy a ir bien ¿no lo crees?

-mmm pues si –dijo la otra rubia reflexionando

-hola chicas, disculpen la tardanza –dijo una castaña –es que no encontrábamos un taxi que nos trajera aquí

-no se preocupen lo importante es que ya llegaron, ahora solo hay que encontrar el vestido apropiado para Sere –dijo mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa malévola en su rostro –que sea muy, muy sexy y escotado, para que todos babeen por ella jejeje, a ver si así ya consigue a un hombre

-¡Mina! –gritó serna mientras las demás solo asentían, muertas de la risa

-ni se les ocurra –dijo Serena viendo las negras intenciones de sus amigas

-let´s go chicas –gritó Mina jalando a Serena y esta a las demás

Entraron a la primera tienda que se les atravesó y metieron derechito a Serena a los probadores pasándole vestidos de todos los modelos y colores: largos, cortos, escotados, muy escotados y súper escotados, algunos que acentuaban su cintura otros su demás atributos, pero ninguno era del agrado de la rubia, se le hacia…. ¿Cuál es la palabra?... raros, no, fuera de moda, no¡extravagantes! Si esa es, completamente extravagante.

-no, este tampoco –le dije a las chicas

-vamos Sere, decídete ya hemos ido a 6 tiendas diferentes y todavía no escoges ninguno-dijo Rei

-lo siento chicas pero no me puedo comprar algo que no me gusta

-mmm esta bien, vamos solo queda una tienda mas, así que mejor vete decidiendo por uno¿esta bien?

-de acuerdo Amy –dije

Y así llegamos a la ultima tienda de la plaza, mi ultima oportunidad de escoger un vestido "decente" para el tonto baile de san Valentín, el estúpido san Valentín que odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero que tenia que afrontar porque no soportaba la idea de estar peleada con mi mejor amigo Andrew, la persona que me conoce de pies a cabeza y que siempre ha estado con migo, en las buenas y en las no tan buenas.

-no chicas este no esta muy, como les diré…., esta muy naranja –y como no el vestido era naranja fosforescente, de corte largo pero al mismo tiempo de adelante corto con muchas piedras y trasparentes que hacia resaltar sus atributos

-ese es perfecto –dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, volteando a ver a otra tienda que tenia un vestido hermoso, elegante y sencillo en el aparador. Era de una color rosa claro, de tirantes delgados, debajo del busto de enrollaba unos pequeños lazos de color rosa, hasta caer completamente en la cadera

La falda era arriba de la rodilla y a caída era recta

-vamos por el –dijo Serena emocionada, pero cuando se acerco a verlo, esa sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y aquellos ojos color celeste, se llenaron de lagrimas

Flashback

Un par de jóvenes enamorados caminaban abrazados por el centro comercial cuando la mujer se paró enfrente de una tienda a admirar un hermoso vestido

-te verías perfecta con el –le dijo el joven –bueno hay que tener en cuenta que todo lo que tu te pones, se te ve bien –dijo mientras se acercaba al oído de la rubia.

-¡amor! que cosas dices, claro que no –dijo ella ruborizada.

-jejeje me encanta cuando te ruborizas por mi y para mi

Fin del Flashback

-Serena ¿Estas bien? –dijo Rei preocupada al ver las lagrimas de su amiga

-Serena –dijo Amy

-¿Qué? Ha si estoy bien, es solo que se me metió una pestaña al ojo y me arde mucho –dijo mientras se tallaba sus ojos

-hay Serena, nos preocupaste –dijo Lita no muy convencida, pero ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento de pedir explicaciones y todas ellas lo sabían.

Serena se sintió muy a gusto cuando se dio cuenta de que las chicas ya no le iban a preguntar nada, eso era lo mejor, todavía no estaba lista.

-¿entramos? –dijo Serena

-vamos –dijeron todas al unísono

-bien que te parece el vestido –dijo Mina después de que serena entró al probador y termino de medírselo

-perfecto –se le oyó decir –me lo llevo.

-gracias khami –dijo una sarcástica Rei

-ya Rei no es para tanto solo visitamos unas 30 tiendas y Serena se probo mas de 100 vestidos –dijo Lita siguiéndole el juego

-¡chicas! –Exclamó la eludida –les he dicho un millón novecientas cincuenta y cuatro mil veces que no sean exageradas jejeje

-jajaja –rompieron a reír todas al mismo tiempo, después de todo seguían siendo las mismas chicas con un humor genial.

* * *

jejejeje se acabo!!! jejeje hay pues les dire, a mi en lo personal me gusta mucho esta cancion, me eleva jejejeje no es cierto, bueno espero que les haya gustado, este y el proximo capitulo son una introduccion para cuando venga la accion jejejeje por favor por lo que mas quieran, se los suplico (imainenme de rodillas) dejen reviews siiiiiiii jejejeje bueno nos vemos en la siguiente, dudas o aclaraciones mandenme un mail ya se saben

cerezacool (guion bajo) iop (arroba) hotmail (punto) com

si no lo pongo asi me lo borra jejeje pero si le entienden verdad, si no diganmelo en un review vale

bye


	4. siempre estare contigo

hola estoy de vuelta con una capitulo mas de las puertas de mi razon, la verdad ami se me hizo un poco triste pero el que sigue va a estar mas triste buaaaa soy tan mala jejeje bueno espero que los disfruten muchisisisismo, y aprovecho para saludad a mi querida sailor angel moon y decirle que espero pronto un nuevo capitulo de tu historia y quiero platicar con tigo pronto jejeje bueno este capitulo se lo dedico a todas las personas que me han dejado un review por que eso quiere decir que si les ha gustado mi historia y eso me pone contenta jejeje bueno las dejo y disfruten de la funcion.

* * *

capitulo anterior

-Serena ¿Estas bien? –dijo Rei preocupada al ver las lagrimas de su amiga

-Serena –dijo Amy

-¿Qué? Ha si, estoy bien, es solo que se me metió una pestaña al ojo y me arde mucho –dijo mientras se tallaba sus ojos

-hay Serena, nos preocupaste –dijo Lita no muy convencida, pero ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento de pedir explicaciones y todas ellas lo sabían.

Serena se sintió muy a gusto cuando se dio cuenta de que las chicas ya no le iban a preguntar nada, eso era lo mejor, todavía no estaba lista.

-¿entramos? –dijo Serena

-vamos –dijeron todas al unísono

-bien que te parece el vestido –dijo Mina después de que serena entró al probador y termino de medírselo

-perfecto –se le oyó decir –me lo llevo.

-gracias khami –dijo una sarcástica Rei

-ya Rei no es para tanto solo visitamos unas 30 tiendas y Serena se probo mas de 100 vestidos –dijo Lita siguiéndole el juego

-¡chicas! –Exclamó la eludida –les he dicho un millón novecientas cincuenta y cuatro mil veces que no sean exageradas jejeje

-jajaja –rompieron a reír todas al mismo tiempo, después de todo seguían siendo las mismas chicas con un humor genial.

* * *

capitulo 4

No te dejaré, nunca lo haré.

Al día siguiente

-¡Serena¿Ya estas lista? Tus amigas no tardan el llegar –dijo mamá Ikuko -¡Serena!

-ya voy mamá, solo me faltan las zapatillas –dijo calzándose los zapatos y mirándose al espejo

-perfecta –se dijo así misma al mismo tiempo que se daba una pequeña sonrisa para después dirigirse hacia la ventana y voltear a ver al cielo

-te extraño tanto cariño¿Por qué me abandonaste?

-¡Serena! Las chicas ya están aquí, apresúrate.

-mi pequeño –susurró, tomo su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, se propuso que esa noche se iba a olvidar de todo y solo disfrutaría la noche, o por lo menos lo iba a intentar.

- ¡ya voy mama! –dijo para encontrase con sus amigas y dirigirse a la fiesta.

-¡wow! Serena te ves grandiosa –dijeron todas a la vez

-hay chicas no digan eso que me la voy a creer –dijo modestamente

-hay Sere creo que hoy no llegaras a la casa jejeje –dijo Mina pícaramente

-¡Mina! –dijeron todas

-hay, me cayo ya, pues jejeje

-la verdad es que si te ves muy linda Sere –dijo Amy

-ya me voy mamá, recuerda que me voy a quedar a dormir en la casa de Lita ok, se cuidan, adiós, me despides de mi papá

-claro que si hija, nos vemos mañana, se van con cuidado, si.

-si mama, te quiero, nos vemos mañana. _"mi niño lindo estoy segura que donde quiera que estés, espero que te guste mi atuendo, es el vestido que tu me escogiste aquel día¿recuerdas?"_

Así partieron de la casa pero cuando iban caminando por la esquina, un auto deportivo color rojo se detuvo enfrente de ellas bajándose un hombre de cabello negro, vestido con un traje sastre que le hacia lucir extremadamente guapo, cuyo nombre era Darien Chiba.

-Serena¿Qué haces aquí¿No habíamos quedado en que yo ye iba a recoger? –preguntó extrañado, pero se percató de la belleza de la rubia.

-wow… Serena te ves genial –le dijo un poco avergonzado

-gracias Darien –dijo sonrojada –perdóname se me olvido completamente que ibas a pasar por mi, por eso les hablé a las chicas, perdón

-hay Serena –dijo Rei –nunca cambias, ya ves, nos hiciste venir en balde, hay Serena

-lo siento Rei –dije avergonzada.

-ya chicas no hay problema, que les parece si las llevo a todas, así no tendrán que caminar, ya es tarde y no quiero que les vaya a pasar algo malo.

-gracias Darien –dijo Amy

-Serena toma te traje esto –dijo Darien sonrojado

-gracias Darien están preciosas – y como no, era una linda flor blanca con rosa

-es un tulipán –dijo Mina

- ¿y tu como sabes eso? –le preguntó Lita

-es que de pequeña mi papá siempre le daba tulipanes a mi mamá y por eso las conozco.

-hay Mina –dijo melancólica Rei –perdón

(recuerden que los padres de Mina son divorciados)

-no se preocupen, ya lo superé –dijo de nuevo con una gran sonrisa.

-bueno chicas, es hora de irnos, sino vamos a llegar tarde.

Y así las chicas partieron directo a esa fiesta que esperaban fuera muy divertida, cuyo calificativo inolvidable, si; agradable¿Quién sabe?

Llegando a la fiesta

-gracias por traernos Darien, nos ahorraste el viaje –dijo Lita

-no hay problema chicas, ahora solo a disfrutar jejeje –dijo el

-si ¡fiesta! –gritó Mina levantando las manos

-hay Mina, pero es la verdad, esta noche quiero divertirme en grande –dijo Amy

-¡wow! Amy nunca lo creí de ti –dijo Lita

-bien dicen que las calladas son las mas salvajes –dijo Mina pícaramente

-chicas –dijo Amy mas roja que un jitomate.

-vamos Rei –dijo Mina jalándola adentro

-espérennos –dijo Lita que al instante jalo a Amy también

-creo que nos acaban de abandonar jejeje –dijo Darien un tanto cohibido

-si, creo que si, jejeje que te parece si buscamos una mesa para poner nuestras cosas –dijo Serena tomando el control de la situación.

-me parece bien, haber si de casualidad encontramos a Andrew por aquí. –dijo Darien

Así que empezaron a caminar entre la multitud pero para su "desgracia" había mucha gente por lo que Darien instintivamente tomó la mano de Serena, ocasionando que ella se sonrojara, cosa de lo que se percató el joven.

-aquí hay una mesa, Sere, nos podemos sentar aquí si tu quieres.

-si, esta bien esta, gracias Darien. –dijo Serena

-¿quieres algo de tomar?

-mmm si, un refresco de toronja por favor –dijo ella sonriendo

Pero de lo que no se había percatado, es que 3 metros alejados de ellos se encontraba una pareja de hermanos, visiblemente molestos, en su cara había una expresión de ira y odio, así como de decepción, un coraje encerrado dentro de si y que jamás salió a la luz.

-ok, en un momento te lo traigo

-gracias Darien –dijo Serena

Darien se fue en busca del refresco para su princesa, y la dejó sentada en aquella mesa sin esperar lo que a continuación iba a suceder.

-hola Serena, veo que vienes muy bien acompañada –dijo el primer hombre

Serena se quedó petrificada al oír la voz de el, sabia muy bien quien era, y un gran dolor le oprimió su pecho, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, le faltaba el aire, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, no definitivamente la vida estaba ensañada con ella y jamás la dejaría ser feliz.

- que ¿te comió la lengua el ratón? –dijo el segundo hombre burlonamente

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –preguntó Serena sacando fuerzas de no se donde

-¿nosotros? No seas hipócrita, mejor dicho ¿Qué es lo que tú estas haciendo aquí? O que ¿ya se te olvido lo que sucedió hace un año¿Ya se te olvido que por tu culpa el …. Que por tu culpa… -no pudo continuar, su voz se quebró al instante, el dejo una herida abierta que nunca podrá ser cerrada a menos que lo dejen ir, lo dudo mucho.

-eres una perra, como se nota que lo nunca lo amaste, ya vez hoy el día de su aniversario luctuoso, tu estas muy a gusto en una fiesta con otro tipo, de seguro te le ofreciste como su perra, dime Serena ¿ya te entregaste a el como lo hiciste con mi hermano? –dijo dándole énfasis a la palabra entregaste y hermano -eres una desvergonzada, eres una… -no pudo continuar, cuando se oyó el sonido muerto de una bofetada en su mejilla, ella no lo soporto mas, no iba a permitir que la humillaran, no, no más.

-no vuelva a insultarme de esa manera Yaten , tu no eres nadie para venirme a decir lo que tengo que hacer o lo que no, no sabes lo que dices, tu no sabes lo que yo siento, lo que sufro cada día al levantarme y ver que el no esta con migo, tu no sabes lo que es no volver a sentir sus besos, no tenerlo cerca, no volver a tocarlo, abrazarlo, tu no sabes lo que es tener que despertar cada día, sintiéndote como la única culpable de lo que paso, cargando todo ese peso, tener que aparentar una felicidad que no sientes, ante tus amigas, ante tu familia, ante ti misma.

Minutos antes lejos de ahí

Darien caminaba directo a la fuente donde iba a pedir la bebida de Serena cuando se encuentra con su mejor amigo.

-Andrew, hola ¿Cómo estas¿Y tu pareja?

-Darien, amigo, bien guapo como siempre jejeje y Lita, no se, no la he visto acabo de llegar. ¿Y Serena, no me digas que no vino?

-oh no te preocupes esta por allá, vine por una bebida para ella.

- que bueno que vino vamos te acompaño, quiero saludarla

-Andrew –grito Lita acercándose a el, junto con las demás chicas –que bueno que ya llegaste, pensé que me ibas a dejar plantada jejeje

-no como crees preciosa, nunca haría eso

-mira Andrew –dijo Rei –te presento a Nicolás, mi pareja de baile

-mucho gusto –dijo Nicolás

-el gusto es mío, mucho cuidado con hacerle daño a cualquiera de mis princesas –dijo refiriéndose a las chicas –por que sino te las veras con mis amigos puño 1 y puño 2

-no te preocupes –dijo Nicolás nervioso

-hay chicos, nunca cambian –dijo Mina riendo

En eso se empieza a escuchar mucho barullo cerca de ahí, por lo que los chicos voltean instintivamente y logran ver a Serena discutiendo con 2 hombres, la cara de Andrew se puso pálida como si hubiera visto a aun muerto, y reaccionando casi al instante corre hacia donde esta Serena, dejando totalmente paniquiados a todos los demás

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí Serena? –pregunto Andrew totalmente shokeado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-vaya, vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, al protector de esta bastarda –dijo el primer hombre.

-no vuelvas a llamar a serna de ese modo Taiki –dijo Andrew al mismo tiempo que golpeaba a Taiki en la mejilla

-Andrew ¡no! –grito Serena

-Serena vete de aquí –le grito Andrew mientras que era atacado por Taiki y Yaten

-Andrew –grito Lita al borde del colapso

-Andrew –gritaron las demás

-Darien haz algo –gritó Amy

-eso trato –dijo Darien quien ya estaba dentro de la pelea tratando de separar a los chicos

-miren jeje –dijo burlonamente Yaten –aquí tenemos a la pareja de esta perra –dijo refiriéndose a Serena -¿Qué no te cansas de ofrecértele al primero que se te atraviese?

-¿Qué dijiste bastardo? –dijo Darien golpeando a Yaten mientras se volvía a desatar la pelea

–no la vuelvas a llamar de esa manera¿pero quien te crees, maldito psicópata? –dijo Darien.

-ya basta –dijo Serena susurrando, con la cabeza cabizbaja y los puños completamente cerrados del coraje a tal grado de lastimarse –ya basta –dijo mas fuerte, pero nadie le hizo caso -¡basta! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas ocasionando que los hombres pararan su pela y todos la voltearan a ver –basta, no quiero que se peleen mas, no este día por favor –dijo con miles de lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos pero no sollozaba ni lloraba, se cayó de rodillas al suelo y se abrazó a si misma mientras que las chicas rápidamente se acercaron a ella.

-Serena ¿Estas bien? Serena –dijo Rei rápidamente mientras la abrazaba, pero Serena no respondió.

-Serena –pero ella solo levanto la cabeza, se levanto del piso y les dirigió una mirada llena de melancolía y dolor a los Kou

-perdónenme por no se la correcta para mi Seiya, perdónenme por hacerlos sufrir, perdónenme por pasar los días que pase con el, perdón, por hacerlo feliz, perdón por tratar de ser feliz pero, de lo que estoy segura, es que no me arrepiento, nunca lo haría por que lo amo, lo amo como el sol ama a la luna, lo amo como mi corazón me lo permite y si volviera a vivir, lo volvería a hacer, volvería a vivir la vida que viví con el, perdónenme por arrebatárselos de su vida –y diciendo esto empezó a retroceder con paso cortos para luego darse la vuelta y salir del lugar.

Adentro reinaba un ambiente lleno de dolor, totalmente tenso, las chicas sintieron que se les iba el aire al descubrir la razón de la tristeza de la rubia, ella su mejor amiga, lo había perdido todo, sus ilusiones de vivir, sus ilusiones de amar y estaba sufriendo, sufriendo en silencio por todo aquello. Andrew estaba muy afectado, por fin su rubia, su ángel había dicho la verdad pero a veces la verdad es mas dolorosa que una mentira y descubrir los verdaderos sentimientos de su pequeña, no los que el ya conocía, sino los sentimientos que venían desde el fondo de su corazón, aquellos sentimientos que la hacían ver tan vacía, llena de dolor, inmersa en una mundo en el que solo había espacio para llorar, para sufrir… no, no podía ser cierto¿Por qué ella¿Es que acaso no tenía derecho a ser feliz?

Por otra parte Darien… Darien de todos fue al que más le afecto por la revelación de la rubia, sentía tanto dolor, con el paso del tiempo le había tomado mucho cariño a ella, se había enamorado de sus gestos, de su sonrisa, de su andar y ahora… ahora que sabia lo que su amada princesa esta sufriendo, su corazón se encogió y se lleno de congoja, su mente no podía asimila que su princesa estuviera enamorada de alguien como lo estaba de Seiya, pero no lo podía creer no por su ego u orgullo, sino por el dolor que ese amor le causaba a Serena, es decir, siempre la había visto sonriendo, siempre feliz, y ahora se enteraba de que todo eso era una farsa que la rubia tejido como escudo, para que nadie entrara en el corazón de ella, así que pese a todos los pronósticos de cualquier reacción, salió corriendo tras la rubia, la quería demasiado, no, no la quería, la amaba demasiado como para permitir que estuviera sufriendo de esa manera, la amada tanto que aunque no fuera el por quien la rubia estaba en ese estado, si seria el quien estuviera a su lado en eso momentos tan dolorosos buscó y buscó y no la halló¿Dónde podía estar esa niña que con solo una mirada te le devolvía la vida y se acordó, ya sabia donde estaría, si ella estaria ahí, como olvidarlo

Flashback

-Serena ¿Cuál es tu ligar favorito, para ir cuando te sientes mal? –le pregunto el con cierta curiosidad después de una larga platica con ella en la cual los dos se estaba conociendo mas, claro después de las clases de matemáticas y química.

-pues, la verdad cuando me siento mal, voy con el

-¿Quién es el?

-mi ángel,

-¿Andrew?

Ella no contestó, pero Darien asumió que si se trataba de Andrew y siguió con la serie de preguntas

Fin del Flashback

-tu ángel no es Andrew ¿verdad? –se dijo así mismo al descubrir la verdad detrás de las palabras de Serena

Fue ahí donde empezó la carrera contra reloj, debía de ir a ese lugar lo más pronto posible, no iba dejar que ella estuviera sola ni un momento más.

Llego a aquel lugar que le traían tan malos recuerdos, tenia frío, pero no hizo nada para cubrirse, su corazón estaba roto, que decir roto, esta hecho mas que añicos, miles de imágenes estaba en su cabeza, sentía tanto dolor, sus ojos estaban tan rojos, y ahí en medio de la obscuridad absolvente, lo buscó a el, siempre iba con el, solo quería estar cerca de su cuerpo una vez mas, quería abrazarlo y decirle todo lo que la estaba matando por dentro, así que recorrió una, dos, tres calles dio vueltas por todas las esquinas, hasta que llegó a aquel lugar, donde cada noche, por en trascurso de un año, iba, no importaba si hacia frío o calor, no le importaba si estaba lloviendo o nevando, siempre estaba hay, con el y para el. Acarició esa piedra fría y grande donde estaba escrito el nombre de su amado y al instante se derrumbo sobre de el, abrazó la tierra debajo de si, y por fin, después de toda la noche de solo soltar lagrimas, pudo llorar, expresando en cada sollozo, su dolor, dolor que sentía cada vez que lo recordaba, dolor al saber que ya no estaba con ella, lloró y sollozo todo lo que pudo en la tumba de su amado, hasta que sintió una brisa fresca rozar su cara, quitando de golpe los cabellos que estaban sobre de ella. Levanto la cara mirando al cielo y callo en un profundo sueño.

El llego a aquel lugar, la puerta esta abierta por lo que supuso que Serena estaba adentro, empezó a recorrer todo el lugar con la esperanza de encontrarla pronto, pero aquel lugar parecía no tener fin y para colmo una gran nube cubrió el hermoso cielo y truenos comenzaron a sonar por todo el lugar, cada uno parecía peor que el anterior, eran fuertes y majestuosos, que iluminaban el cielo gris de esa noche, tenia tanto miedo, no por el sino por lo que le pudiera sucederle a ella, estaba agotado, pero no se dio por vencido, no lo podía hacer, no mientras ella no estuviera en sus brazos.

y se notaba que había estado llorando por mucho tiempo, le quito el cabello de su frente y cuando rozó su cara se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, rápidamente la tomo entre sus brazos pero ella despertó e hizo un esfuerzo por no alejarse de aquel lugar

-no por favor, no me lleves de aquí, déjame, no quiero irme, por favor –dijo Serena haciendo un esfuerzo por bajarse de los brazos de Darien

El solo le sonrío y le dijo

-te prometo, por lo mas sagrado que tengo que una vez que estés mejor, yo mismo te traeré aquí, con el, para siempre

-no tengo nada, déjame

-tienes mucha fiebre, no te dejare, nunca lo haré, estaré contigo –pero esas palabras no era por la fiebre, esas palabras se las decía desde el fondo de su corazón, cosa que la rubia entendió perfectamente, y solo asintió con la cabeza acurrucándose en el pecho de su acompañante.

* * *

buaaa!!!! fin del capitulo, espero que les haya gustado la verdad llore cuando lo escribi, jejeje bueno solo se me salieron las lagrimas pero algo es algo jejeje bueno las canciones que emplee aqui fueron

espero que les haya gustado

hasta la proxima, dejen reviews por favorrrr siiiii (imaginenme con ojitos de perro atropellado jejeje) tipo como el gato con botas en la peli de skrek shek no se como se escriba jejeje


	5. recuerdos: primera parte

jajaja aqui estoy de nuevo... como se la han pasado?? spero que bien, ufff yo he estado supero ocupada con el colegio buua tengo un titipuchal de tarea, pero escribir es uno de mis mayores gustos asi que pa pesar de todo aqui le traigo otro capitulo, espero que lo disfruten vale...

* * *

capitulo anterior

Por fin la encontró, estaba tirada abrazando una tumba, completamente empapada. Estaba pálida y se notaba que había estado llorando por mucho tiempo, le quito el cabello de su frente y cuando rozó su cara se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, rápidamente la tomo entre sus brazos pero ella despertó e hizo un esfuerzo por no alejarse de aquel lugar

-no por favor, no me lleves de aquí, déjame, no quiero irme, por favor –dijo Serena haciendo un esfuerzo por bajarse de los brazos de Darien

El solo le sonrío y le dijo

-te prometo, por lo mas sagrado que tengo que una vez que estés mejor, yo mismo te traeré aquí, con el, para siempre

-no tengo nada, déjame

-tienes mucha fiebre, no te dejare, nunca lo haré, estaré contigo –pero esas palabras no era por la fiebre, esas palabras se las decía desde el fondo de su corazón, cosa que la rubia entendió perfectamente, y solo asintió con la cabeza acurrucándose en el pecho de su acompañante.

* * *

capitulo 5

Recuerdos

(primera parte)

Flashback

Aquella rubia iba caminando por la calles de Tokio, ese día era su cumpleaños y su madre le había dado dinero para que se comprara lo que quisiera par estrenar el día de su fiesta. Era un día soleado, había mucha gente el ala plaza, por lo que ella decidió ir al café que estaba cerca para comprarse una malteada o algo que le quitara esa sed tan horrible que hacia que su lengua se sintiera como un borrador

-tengo mucho calor –dijo la rubia secándose el sudor de su frente y limpiándose en el pantalón, -creo que iré al café de allá

-me da un latte de chocolate blanco por favor, grande

-si con mucho gusto, aquí tiene.

-gracias

Y así la rubia salió disparada a las tiendas, realmente quería comprarse ropa bonita para festejar de su cumpleaños. Ese día iba a ver a su prima Haruka su novia Michiru, ellas dos la querían mucho y ella a ellas, por que le habían mostrado lo que era pelear por lo que mas deseas en la vida, el amor, le enseñaron lo que es querer a alguien y enfrentar cualquier cosa con tal de estar juntas y Serena mas que extrañarse o asustarse por esa relación, las apoyo al 100 realmente las admiraba, por su fuerza y por que mas que las señalaban ellas mantenían la frente en alto, siempre.

-¡ahh! –dijo al sentir un líquido helado en el pecho

-perdón, perdón, no me fije por donde venia –dijo un muchacho de cabello largo y negro

-no puede ser mi blusa blanca, ahora esta manchada de latte y refresco de fresa, pero porque no te fijas por donde caminas ¡idiota! –dijo la rubia totalmente enfadada

-lo siento de veras, no te vi venir –dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes para dejar ver su hermosa mirada azul.

-lo peor es que no puedo andar por la calle en estas fachas, y con todas las cosas que tengo que hacer, pero bueno no importa, disculpa si te llame idiota, es solo que es mi blusa favorita –dijo levantando la vista pero al instante en que lo hizo sus miradas se entrecruzaron mutuamente quedando cautivados uno del otro

-"que ojos tan hermosos, y puros" –pensó el

-"que hermosa mirada" –pensó ella

-lo siento –dijo de nuevo –permíteme reparar mi error prestándote mi chaqueta

-" ¿con este calor?"-pensó ella –no gracias, no podría aceptarla, además no lo conozco, no se la podría regresar –dijo ella, saliendo del trance

-me llamo Seiya Kou, mucho gusto señorita –dijo extendiéndole la mano

-mi nombre es Serena Tsukino –dijo ella –el gusto es mío –dijo sonriendo

-bien ahora nos conocemos, acéptelo por favor, realmente estoy muy apenado por lo que paso, y si quiere nos podemos ver otro día y así me la entrega¿Qué le parece?

Serena volteo a ver su blusa y al darse cuanta de que realmente estaba muy manchada como para nadar por la calle así, aparte de que su piel estaba quedando pegajosa, no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar la chamarra, no sin antes pedirle su número telefónico para entregarse lo mas pronto posible

-no tiene por que preocuparte –le dijo el lanzándole una bella sonrisa

-no, esta bien, mañana mismo si usted puede nos podemos reunir en un lugar para que le entregue su chamarra, la verdad me da mucha pena quedármela

-por favor no me llames de usted, llámame solamente Seiya, si

-esta bien… Seiya, ahora con su permiso, tengo que ir a mi casa a limpiarme

-esta bien señorita no la entretengo mas, no quiere que la lleve hasta su casa

-no gracias puedo yo sola

-esta bien, y una vez mas siento haber arruinado su blusa favorita –pero ella ya no lo escucho, había salido huyendo prácticamente, después de que el se ofreció a llevarla a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente

-bueno –dijo la voz de un hombre al otro lado del auricular

-buenos días, se encontrara el señor Seiya Kou –preguntó la joven

-¿de parte de quien?

-de Serena Tsukino

-permítame un momento¡Seiya te hablan por teléfono, una tal Serena!

-cuelga, contesto en mi cuarto –escuchó que alguien decía.

-bueno –dijo el joven

-Seiya ¿te acuerdas de mi? Soy Serena la chica a la que le prestaste tu chaqueta

-Serena, hola, que gusto, como no acordarme de una mujer tan linda, mmm supongo que me hablas para devolverme la chamarra

-eh… si –dijo la rubia avergonzada –puedes hoy a medio día

-mmm si ¿Dónde?

-conoces el café crow

-oh si, entonces nos vemos ahí, a medio día vale –dijo Seiya

-si hasta luego.

x0x0x0x

A medio día en el crow

Aquella rubia esperaba sentada en una mesa con una chaqueta en el asiento de a lado con un latte de caramelo

-hola Serena¿a quién esperas? –pregunto un chico rubio

-Andrew, ah a nadie –dijo bajando la mirada, después de todo ya eran mas de la 1 y su cita no había llegado

-¿con que a nadie eh? –Preguntó Andrew –Serena ¿entonces, de quién es esa chaqueta?

-eh… pues… es de un muchacho, lo que pasa es que ayer tropecé con el y termine toda embarrada de cosas en mi blusa blanca y el amablemente me prestó su chaqueta para que no anduviera en la calle así, y hoy se la voy a devolver –dijo avergonzada

-y… ¿ese tipo te gusta?

-¡Andrew! –Gritó Serena al mismo tiempo que levantaba la cara y se ponía toda roja –claro que no, apenas y lo conozco¿Cómo crees?

-eso espero pequeña, por que si ese te llega a hacer algo, te juro que en las noticias va a aparecer otro encajuelado.

-Andrew que cosas dices jejeje –río la rubia al oír la ocurrencia de su mejor amigo –ya llegó –dijo callándose al instante y volteando a ver a la puerta por donde acabada de entrar un muchacho de cabello negro y largo que al instante la buscó con la mirada, encontrándola al lado de una muchacho rubio y sin saber por qué, sintió celos

-hola, Serena, siento la demora, es que había un tráfico horrible y me tuve que venir caminando lo siento, de veras –dijo para después voltear a ver al muchacho de al lado

-me llamo Seiya, mucho gusto…. –dijo extendiéndole la mano

-Andrew, me llamo Andrew, tu debes de ser el tipo de la chaqueta ¿cierto?

-si el es Andrew… por cierto aquí tienes Seiya –dijo al mismo tiempo que se paraba de su silla y le entregaba la chaqueta a Seiya en la mano, justo cuado sus dedos hicieron contacto uno con el otro y ambos se sonrojaron

-gracias por todo –dijo ella

-no hay de que, oye ya que estamos aquí no te gustaría tomarte algo conmigo

-mmm... esta bien, pero con una condición

-¿Cuál? –pregunto curioso

-que esta vez no manches mi segunda blusa favorita –dijo la rubia lanzando una carcajada

-¡oye! –dijo Seiya haciéndose el ofendido –esta bien jejeje-dijo cautivado por la sonrisa de Serena

Y así pasaron 1, 2, 3, 4 horas y los dos seguían riendo y platicando en la mesa, siempre vigilados por los ojos de águila de Andrew

-hay serena te pasas de veras, en serio jejeje

-jajaja deberías de haber visto tu cara era tan graciosa jajaja –reía la rubia a mas no poder

-¡Serena! Tu mamá acaba de llamar preguntando por ti, le dije que te quedaste estudiando aquí y que te voy a llevar pronto

-¡mi mamá¿Cómo que mi mamá¿Pues que hora es?

-van a dar las 7 Serena, ya es tarde

-¡las siete!, se me fue el tiempo, hay me van a regañar –dijo Serena preocupada –lo siento Seiya ya me tengo que ir, fue un placer platicar con tigo, me la pase muy bien la verdad

-no te preocupes, a mi también se me fue la hora, pero Serena ¿te gustaría salir con migo otro día? La verdad es que me la pase muy bien también y me gustaría repetirlo ¿que dices?

-Esta bien –dijo rápidamente la rubia –me encantaría

-¿en serio? Que bien nos vemos luego entonces, yo te llamo vale –dijo Seiya entusiasmado

-esta bien nos vemos luego –y se despidió de el con un tierno beso en la mejilla

-has..ta lu..e..go –dijo Seiya con la voz entrecortada y sumamente sonrojado, para después salir del crow con una gran sonrisa en su cara

-¿nos vamos ya ángel?

-si Drew, ya vámonos –dijo Serena

Pasaron 4 meses se visitas por parte de Seiya con Serena, la verdad se la pasaban muy bien los dos juntos, se habían tomado mucho cariño a lo largo de ese tiempo mutuamente y muchas veces los dos sentían celos hacia el otro, en especial Seiya que no soportaba como muchos de los amigos de Serena la miraban, pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada ya que no existía ningún compromiso de el, con ella más que solo una bonita amistad, pero el estaba decidido, hoy eso cambiaría

-Serena ya llegó Seiya por ti gritó mamá Ikuko

-ya voy mamá hazlo pasar –dijo Serena –listo –se dijo para si misma

-ya estoy Seiya, lamento la demora

-no te preocupes bombón, por cierto hoy te ves hermosa

-gracias –dijo ella sonrojada

Salimos de mi casa rumbo al karaoke que acababan de abrir en el crow, la verdad yo estaba muy emocionada, después de todo Andrew era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano mayor y eso traería muchos beneficios a la cafetería

-vamos bombón se nos hace tarde

-¿desde cuando me llamaba bombón? No lo se, y la verdad no me importa, esa palabra suena tan bonita cuando la escucho salir de su boca, quiero mucho a Seiya, pero ¿el me querrá de la misma forma a mi?

-llegamos bombón, ven vamos por una mesa –me dijo

-esta bien, vamos ¡Andrew! Por aquí –dije saludando a Andrew que se veía bastante ocupado a tendiendo a todas las personas debido a la inauguración del karaoke lo cual había sido todo un éxito dentro del genero estudiantil

-¡Serena¡Que bueno que pudieron venir, me alegra mucho –dijo Andrew feliz

-es una placer, jeje –dijo Seiya con tono malicioso

-jejeje por cierto les tengo una mesa reservada para que puedan disfrutar del lugar mejor.

-¿en serio¡Que bueno! –dije

-apresúrate bombón que te tengo una sorpresa –dijo Seiya sonriendo

-una sorpresa, me encantan las sorpresas –dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¿Qué es? –pregunte entusiasmada

-si te lo digo ya nos seria una sorpresa –me dijo Seiya con una sonrisa de satisfacción al verme sufrir por no saber lo que me iba a dar

-dime por favor ¿es grande?

-no te lo voy a decir pero espero que te guste

-claro queme va a gustar tontito, todo lo que tu me das me gusta

-eso espero bombón

Una hora después

-"¿Dónde estará el tonto de Seiya?" –pensaba Serena levantando la cabeza y volteando a ver por todos los rincones de crow en busca de Seiya –desde hace veinte minutos que se desapareció de mi vista y ni sus luces ¿acaso se habrá ido? No… el nunca se iría si avisarme

En eso las luces del crow se apagan y sale Andrew a saludar al público

-buenas noche visitantes del crow¿están listos para estrenar el nuevo karaoke y ganar los 500 dólares? –Lo olvidaba, mi Andrew había hecho un concurso de canto y el premio eran 500 dólares, volviendo al tema

-¿Dónde demonios esta Seiya?, juro que si no aparece en 5 minutos me voy de aquí!

-y el primer participante es Seiya Kou, démosle una calida bienvenida

-esperen un momento ¿acaso oí bien¿Seiya va a cantar? No puede ser¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Me las va a pagar cuando baje del escenario

-buenas noches a todos, la canción que voy a cantar se la dedico a una personita del público que es muy especial para mi: Serena desde el día en que te conocí me cautivaron esos lindos ojos azules tan profundos como el cielo, no sabes cuanto agradezco haberme tropezado con tigo aquel día y haber derramado aquel latte de chocolate blanco sobre tu blusa y haberte prestado mi chaqueta, con el paso de los días y los meses me fui enamorando de tu sonrisa, de tus gestos y de cada parte de ti, Serena te quiero, como nunca pensé querer a alguien, y ya no puedo mas, necesito saber que es lo que en realidad sientes, por eso te dedico esta canción:

"Soy tu mejor amigo,  
Tu pañuelo de lágrimas  
De amores perdidos....."

Seiya terminó de cantar cuando Andrew dijo:

-bravo, que estupenda voz tiene Seiya Kou ¿no lo creen chicas?

-bravo –gritaron todos los que estaban a mi alrededor, Seiya se me había declarado, el, mi Seiya, y yo me había quedado estática en mi lugar, sentí como unas cuantas lagrimas salían de mis ojos y como un instinto que salió de mi, me pare de mi lugar y empecé a correr hacia donde el estaba, esquive toda la gente como pude y cuando llegue ante el paré, lo vi a los ojos y el se veía ¿triste¿Decepcionado? No lo se, lo único que se, es que me avente prácticamente a sus brazos y lo abrace fuertemente, empecé a derramar lagrimas en silencio pero supongo que el se dio cuenta ya que moje toda su camisa, me levanto el rostro y lo mire a los ojos, esos ojos azules que desde que los vi me cautivaron

-te quiero Seiya, te quier mas que a mi vida, te quiero –y lo volví a abrazar fuerte mente, no quería que se alejara de mi y fue cuando lo oí.

-¡bravo! –aplausos y chiflidos se escuchaban por todo el salón, levante mi rostro y toda la gente alrededor nuestro estaba aplaudiendo, sonreí como pocas veces lo hacia, me despeje poco a poco de Seiya, levante mi cabeza y lo mire a los ojos, sonreí con mas ganas, realmente estaba muy feliz y se podría decir que… si, estaba enamorada.

* * *

hahahaha hasta aqui llega otro capitulo de esta tan triste historia buuu no se crean me han dicho que soy muy mala y si!!! lo acepto lo soy jejejeje buuuuaaa ni modo asi es la vida jejejeje bueno dejen reviews por favor siii!!!! bueno nos vemos despues (que realmente no nos vamos a ver, pero asi decimos jejeje)

la cancion que puse para la declaracion es la de

yo quisiera de keik

hasta la proxima


	6. recuerdos: segunda parte

holazz aqui me tienen de vuelta, gomenasai por la tardanza, es solo que tuve un ligero bloqueo como escritora, ademas de que he tenido mushisisisisisisima tarea en mi escuela y pues solo me queda decir, gomenasai. espero que disfruten este cap, es la continuacion de los recuerdos de serena acerca del dia de san valentin

* * *

capitulo anterior:

-bravo, que estupenda voz tiene Seiya Kou ¿no lo creen chicas?

-bravo –gritaron todos los que estaban a mi alrededor, Seiya se me había declarado, el, mi Seiya, y yo me había quedado estática en mi lugar, sentí como unas cuantas lagrimas salían de mis ojos y como un instinto que salió de mi, me pare de mi lugar y empecé a correr hacia donde el estaba, esquive toda la gente como pude y cuando llegue ante el paré, lo vi a los ojos y el se veía ¿triste¿Decepcionado? No lo se, lo único que se, es que me avente prácticamente a sus brazos y lo abrace fuertemente, empecé a derramar lagrimas en silencio pero supongo que el se dio cuenta ya que moje toda su camisa, me levanto el rostro y lo mire a los ojos, esos ojos azules que desde que los vi me cautivaron

-te quiero Seiya, te quier mas que a mi vida, te quiero –y lo volví a abrazar fuerte mente, no quería que se alejara de mi y fue cuando lo oí.

-¡bravo! –aplausos y chiflidos se escuchaban por todo el salón, levante mi rostro y toda la gente alrededor nuestro estaba aplaudiendo, sonreí como pocas veces lo hacia, me despeje poco a poco de Seiya, levante mi cabeza y lo mire a los ojos, sonreí con mas ganas, realmente estaba muy feliz y se podría decir que… si, estaba enamorada.

* * *

capitulo 6

Recuerdos: segunda parte

flashback

Dos meses después

-¡Seiya! –dijo Serena corriendo tras de el –por fin te alcanzo

-bombón ¿Cómo ha estado el amor de mi vida? –Preguntó

-pues como siempre muy hermosa –dijo la rubia alegremente

-no vino la modesta el día de hoy –dijo Seiya divertido por las ocurrencias de la rubia

-pues la verdad no, pero vine yo –dijo ella

-me parece perfecto, eso es mejor que tener una millón de dólares

-te quiero –dijo ella

-a si… pues yo te quiero mucho más –contesto él, orgulloso

- vamos al cine vale

-mmm déjame pensarlo –dijo mientras ponía pose de estar imaginando en su cabeza pros y contras –Está bien, pero con una condición, la cual es que solo si yo escojo la película

-mmm no –dijo ella

-eso no es justo, pero bueno, no importa mientras este contigo –dijo para después darle un fugaz beso en los labios –eres la mejor

-me gusta lo rápido que das tu brazo a torcer

-a si… pues quiero decirte que solo lo hago porque en una semana es el 14 de febrero y espero un gran, gran regalo

-a mira que convenenciero –dijo Serena al mismo tiempo que lo abrazada y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Y así continuaron caminando hacia el cine cuando se toparon con dos hombre que caminaban en dirección contraria a él.

-Yaten, Taiki ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí? –pregunto Seiya sorprendido

-hola Seiya¿Cómo has estado? –Dijo Taiki amablemente –y ¿Quién es esta bella dama? –pregunto acercándose a Serena a tal grado de hacerla sonrojar

-Taiki, ella es Serena Tsukino, mi novia, Serena ellos son Taiki y Yaten mis hermanos

-¿con ellos son los famosos hermanos de mi Seiya? No saben cuánto ansiaba conocerlos, Seiya me habla mucho de ustedes

-¿En serio? Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas, y con que tu eres la novia de mi hermano, que calladito se lo tenía "con que por esta la cambió", hay hermano tu no cambias

-jajaja –rio Yaten

-hace mucho tiempo que no te dignas a visitarnos Seiya –dijo Taiki enfatizando la palabra visitarnos

-lo siento es que no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos, lo haré después

-chicos, tengo una idea¿Qué le parece si vamos todos al cine y sirve que nos conocemos mejor¿Qué les parece?

-por mí no hay ningún problema –dijo Yaten

-tampoco por mi parte ¿y tu Seiya? –dijo Taiki

-es…ta bien –dijo no muy convencido, era verdad que extrañaba a sus hermanos pero… no estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto, muy en el fondo tenía miedo de él y de su pasado y lo que sabían sus hermanos, más el odio de estos mismos, no era algo que te permitiera ser muy templado en esos momentos.

-perfecto –dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa –ya verán que nos vamos a llevar muy bien

-"si como no"-pensó Yaten –si cuñadita eso espero

-"eso ya lo veremos" –pensó Taiki –lo mismo digo jeje

-"solo espero que no la lastimen" –pensó Seiya –"ella no se lo merece"

-y bien ¿Qué película iban a ver? –preguntó Yaten

-no sabemos, a ver vamos y allá decidimos –dijo Serena

-está bien, vamos –dijo Taiki

El día transcurrió sin ningún problema, tal parece que los hermanos de Seiya son muy buenos y agradables por lo que no sé por qué mi Seiya al principio se mostró muy nervioso y aislado, a mi me cayeron muy bien, mañana vamos a ir al centro comercial juntos y aunque Yaten se negó al principio estoy segura de que lo convencí con mis pucheros de niña malcriada, espero que les caiga bien porque ello a mí sí me caen súper y además me importa lo que los hermanos de mi novio piensen de mi.

-mira, Seiya que linda ropa, vamos a ver siii –le dije a mi amado Seiya con ojitos de perro muerto

-pero Serena llevamos horas y horas en el almacén y tu ya tienes la suficiente ropa, mira cómo están los pobre de mis hermanos y yo –dijo alzando sus brazos con tres bolsas en cada una de sus manos

-está bien, los siento chicos, es que cuando vengo de compras se me va la noción del tiempo.

-está bien Sere, pero mejor ya vámonos por favor –dijo Taiki

-chicos pueden ir llevando las cosas mientras voy por algo tantito con Serena –dijo Seiya

- está bien pero no se tarden ya no aguanto mis brazos –dijo Yaten

-no se preocupen –dijo Seiya

-Seiya ¿A dónde me llevas¿No estabas ya muy cansado? –preguntó Serena confundida

-si bombón pero acabo de ver una hermoso vestido que quiero que te pruebes

-te verías perfecta con el –le dijo el joven –bueno hay que tener en cuenta que todo lo que tú te pones, se te ve bien –dijo mientras se acercaba al oído de la rubia.

-¡amor! que cosas dices, claro que no –dijo ella ruborizada.

-jejeje me encanta cuando te ruborizas por mí y para mi

-Seiya que malo eres –dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios y lo abrazaba

-mejor ya vámonos, de seguro Yaten ya esta mas que desesperado jejeje y no quiero que se enoje con nosotros vale –dijo Serena

-está bien pero luego vamos a venir a comprarte este hermoso vestido

-mmm me parece perfecto.

Mientras tanto en el carro.

-como se tardan –dijo Taiki molesto

-¡que molestia! No sé cómo a Seiya se le ocurrió fijarse en esa niña, es una tonta –dijo Yaten

-lo peor de todo en que la dejo sola –dijo Taiki apretando los puños

-calma Taiki, muy pronto vamos a hacer pagar a esa bastarda

-lo sé, y eso es lo único que me alegra, verla sufrir, lo que ha sufrido ella.

-calma Yaten, ya vienes y no nos pueden oír

-chicos por acá, lo sentimos¿nos vamos ya?

-si ya, vamos estoy muy cansado –dijo Taiki

Una semana después.

Jejeje hoy es el lindo día del 14 de febrero y como todos los años me visto de blanco con pulseritas rojas, hoy voy a ir con mi amado Seiya al cine y con su hermanos ¡buuaa! yo quería ir solo con el pero últimamente los he sentido muy distantes, espero que con esto se acerquen más a nosotros, me miro al espejo y realmente me veo muy linda, me encanta mi imagen inocente pero a la vez sensual jajaja ya quiero ver la cara de Seiya cuando me vea, hoy si, hoy seré de él y de nadie mas. En definitiva hoy será el mejor día de mi vida, será un día inolvidable

-¡bombón ya estamos aquí! –gritó Seiya abriendo la puerta de mi casa, realmente agradezco que mis padres tuvieran que salir de viaje junto con mi hermano y yo me haya quedado aquí jejeje

-un momento –grite

-bombón apresúrate se nos va a hacer tarde

-ahh ya voy, -y baje expectante a las caras de mi mis cuñados y mi amado, realmente me gustó su expresión de sorpresa al verme parecían embobados con migo y eso me subió el ánimo de sobremanera

-Seiya no que se nos iba a hacer tarde –dije sarcástica

-eh… si.. te ves hermosa bombón

-gracias cariño

-y ustedes no dicen nada –les dije a los dos

-te ves muy bien Sere –dijeron los dos hermanos al unisonó

Me sonroje y les dije que nos fuéramos

En el cine

-¿Cuál película quieren ver?

-que les parece la de máxima traición –dijo Serena

-no mejor la del títere –dijo Seiya

-no esa no, es de terror –dije abrazando a Seiya

-por eso mismo –dijo Yaten y Taiki

-¡hey! Eso no es justo son tres hombres contra mí, no se vale –dije haciéndome la sufrida

-no seas exagerada Serena, es solo una película –dijo Yaten en tono prepotente

-está bien, ustedes ganan –dije para evitar un conflicto, pero en el fondo me sentí mal de que me trataran si, cuando lo único que quería era levarme bien con ellos.

-lo sabia –dijo Yaten con una sonrisa victoriosa lo me que enojó de sobremanera.

-ok voy a comprar los boletos, no me tardo ¿no se les ofrece nada de tomar? –dijo Seiya tratando de evadir la situación

-si yo quiero un té helado de limón –dijo Taiki

-yo quiero un té negro –dijo Yaten

-a mi tráeme un té de frambuesa por favor, si –dijo Serena esperando que Seiya se fuera para aclarar algunos puntos con sus cuñados

-está bien, no me tardo, Taiki, Yaten compórtense por favor

-si claro –dijo Yaten una vez que si hermano se alejo

-está bien, yo no sé qué es lo que he hecho para que me traten así, nunca los había visto y la verdad no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal, soy yo o son ustedes¡demonios! –dijo Serena golpeando la mesa –que es lo que les pasa a ustedes dos ¿tal mal les caigo¿O es acaso que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ustedes, para Seiya¡díganme que es lo que pasa! –exigió Serena mirándolos a los ojos, pudo contemplar sus caras sorprendidas

-"esta niñita sí que tiene garras" –pensó Taiki para después cambiar su cara de asombro por una sonrisa de victoria

-no te vamos a mentir niñita –dijo Taiki –tu nos caes mal, por la única razón que nos quitaste a nuestro hermano

-¿Qué yo hice qué? –preguntó Serena

-como lo oyes niña, Seiya antes de conocerte se desvivía por ella, la protegía como se lo merece y ella podía vivir en paz, pero cuando tu llegaste todo cambio, Seiya dejo de visitarla, de mandarle flores, y aunque nunca la abandonó por completo, ella lo resintió bastante, ya no

quiere comer, ni hacer nada, presiente que algo malo está pasando y no sabemos cómo decirle que Seiya –dijo mientas apretaba los puños –que Seiya la ha dejado de querer

-¿de qué me están hablando? –pregunto Serena bastante confundida

-es que acaso no sabes que Seiya ya está comprometido, por si no o sabias el ya tiene a alguien que está esperando por él, a alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Gritó Serena –ustedes dos me están mintiendo, yo nunca les quite a Seiya y el nunca me engañaría, porque me ama y yo lo amo mas que a mi vida

-si tanto lo amas como dices, déjalo en paz, su prometida lo necesita, ella está a punto de morir y lo único que desea es que Seiya esté a su lado, aléjate de él, no lo hagas por nosotros, hazlo por ella –dijo Yaten fuera de control –Serena nosotros nos enamoramos de la misma persona la cual es esa niña, pero ella solo tiene ojos para Seiya, nosotros lo hemos aceptado porque Seiya la hacía feliz y era lo único que nos importaba, pero ahora kakyuu está sufriendo por tu culpa¡deja a Seiya en paz!

-¡no! Seiya nunca me engañaría ni haría lo que ustedes están diciendo, el no… -su voz se quebró, no podía ser cierto lo que le estaban diciendo, era una vil mentira para separarlos

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí? –Preguntó Seiya alarmado al ver a su novia casi llorando y a sus dos hermanos exaltados -¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron? –Seiya se fue directo a ver como estaba su amada, pero al instante n que iba a abrazarla ella se alejo de el.

-¿Qué es lo que etas pasando Seiya¿Quién es kakyuu¿Por qué me ocultaste que ya estabas… -no pudo continuar, bajo su mirada y empezó a sollozar

-bombón

-¡¿Por qué me ocultaste que estabas comprometido?! –grito al fin Serena, levantando la mirada a los ojos de Seiya y mostrando sus ojos llorosos y las lagrimas saliendo de estos

-yo…no…perdón –Seiya no soporto la mirada de su niña, le dolió bastante verla en ese estado por su culpa

-entonces es verdad, tu estas… -Serena no pudo seguir solo se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr, no sentía su cuerpo, no sentía el aire que golpeaba su cara, solo sentía una gran decepción, un dolor agudo y palpitante en su corazón, ya no pensaba y al mismo tiempo tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza.

-bombón –gritaba Seiya desesperado, jamás en el tiempo que conocía a Serena la había visto en ese estado, realmente se odiaba así mismo por ocultarle la verdad pero él no amaba a kakyuu, por eso había querido ser sincero con ella, pero sus hermano no lo comprendieron, lo odiaron desde el momento en que se había enterado, no los culpaba, ellos estaña enamorados de la misma mujer y que él la rechazara no fue una buena señal entre la relación de hermanos, pero él nunca quiso que las cosas llegaran a este extremo,

Veía a su pequeña rubia correr entre las calles, llorando y completamente destrozada, debía de aclarar las cosas con su amada, ella debía de escucharlo, debía de saber la verdad completa y no a medias como la habían contado sus hermanos

-bombón –seguía gritando Seiya

-Serena, detente, bombón ¡CUIDADO! SERENA –gritó con todas sus fuerzas

5,4, 3, 2, 1

-¡SEIYAAA¡NOOOOO! –aquella rubia se levantó del asfalto con la cara y las piernas raspadas, pero no le importó el dolor que sentía, se dirigió velozmente hacia el cuerpo inerte de su amado, en el último momento el la había alcanzado, empujándola hacia el otro extremo de la calle evitando que aquel camión la atropellara

-¡SEIYA! Mi amor, respóndeme –decía mientras o abrazaba contra su pecho, Seiya ¿Por qué lo hiciste¡Seiya, respóndeme! Perdón Seiya, perdóname, por favor

-bombón –dijo Seiya susurrando

-mi vida no te muevas, vas a estar bien, Seiya aguanta

-no fue mi intención lastimarte, as no ocurrieron las cosas, mi niña hermosa

-no hables Seiya, te creo, perdóname por comportarme como una niña, y por no dejarte explicarme las cosas, lo siento tanto, Seiya, no me dejes, no lo hagas

-te amo bombón

-Seiya… yo también te amo¡te amo!

-te amo –y cerró los ojos, Seiya cerró los ojos

-mi amor, mi amor¡no!, responde, Seiya no te duermas¡Seiya! –dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

-¡SEIYA!

* * *

cuando ocurrio el accidente la verdad me lo imagine como en camara lenta que seiya alcanza a serna y la empuja con todas sus fuerzas contra el pavimento del otro lado de la calle, para el recibir el impacto, pero no poseo efectos, soy un fiasco con los efectos jejeje asi que espero que hechen a volar su imaginacion en esa escena y la hagan super... jejeje

y otra cosa, yaten y taiki, pues ellos... bueno lament hacerlos tan insecibles pero asi lo requeria el papel, la verdad no se que es lo que va a pasar con ellos, asi que espero maquilar su historia pronto vale...

fin del capitulo, hasta aqui son losrecuerdos de serena, espero que con esto quede claro lo que paso y por que se comporta de esa manera, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

gracias a todas las personas, osea mis niñas hermosas y preciosas que me dejan reviews, gracias por sus comentarios y por siempre hecharme la mano arigato gosaimazu.

la cancion que utilice fue:

hasta luego...


	7. duerme mi niña, sueña con los angelitos

holas mis niñas hermosas, como han estado? espero que bien y que esten disfrutado de las vacaciones jajaja yo no me puedo mover buuuu la semana pasada me cai y me lastime mucho y para acabarla ayer martes 20 ya que estaba casi recuperada me volvia a caer y me volvi a lastimar buuuuu asi que tengo mucho tiempo libre jejeje, bueno ya no les quito mas el tiempo y les dejo otro chap, espero que les guste...

* * *

capitulo anterior

-bombón –seguía gritando Seiya

-Serena, detente, bombón ¡CUIDADO! SERENA –gritó con todas sus fuerzas

5,4, 3, 2, 1

-¡SEIYAAA¡NOOOOO! –aquella rubia se levantó del asfalto con la cara y las piernas raspadas, pero no le importó el dolor que sentía, se dirigió velozmente hacia el cuerpo inerte de su amado, en el último momento el la había alcanzado, empujándola hacia el otro extremo de la calle evitando que aquel camión la atropellara

-¡SEIYA! Mi amor, respóndeme –decía mientras o abrazaba contra su pecho, Seiya ¿Por qué lo hiciste¡Seiya, respóndeme! Perdón Seiya, perdóname, por favor

-bombón –dijo Seiya susurrando

-mi vida no te muevas, vas a estar bien, Seiya aguanta

-no fue mi intención lastimarte, as no ocurrieron las cosas, mi niña hermosa

-no hables Seiya, te creo, perdóname por comportarme como una niña, y por no dejarte explicarme las cosas, lo siento tanto, Seiya, no me dejes, no lo hagas

-te amo bombón

-Seiya… yo también te amo¡te amo!

-te amo –y cerró los ojos, Seiya cerró los ojos

-mi amor, mi amor¡no, responde, Seiya no te duermas¡Seiya! –dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

-¡SEIYA!

fin del flashback

* * *

Capitulo 7

Duerme mi niña, sueña con los angelitos

Darien llegó a su departamento con Serena en brazos, se había quedado dormida en su regazo, la temperatura de su cuerpo era muy alta, más sin embargo, ella temblaba, él como doctor sabia que esto no era muy bueno y con cuidado la depositó en su cama para ir por su botiquín, esperaba encontrar algo para calmarle esa fiebre, su niña comenzaba a delirar… gritaba el nombre de Seiya, lloraba, se revolcaba en la cama, sus músculos se tensaron, debía de calmarle esa fiebre ahora mismo o su Serena no viviría para contarlo, así que con todo el amor posible, le quitó la ropa y la metió a la bañera con agua helada donde la depositó cuidando que no se fuera a ahogar, después le puso una inyección de Tempra® para contrarrestar las convulsiones, y de repente, un grito ensordecedor captó toda la atención de Darien, su Serena había perdido el conocimiento con un ¡Noo Seiya, fue un grito tan desgarrador que Darien creyó que se le iba la vida solo se oírla…, el agua de la bañera de estar completamente helada había quedado tibia por lo que la sacó de ahí la secó y la arropó con su pijama pero Serena estaba experimentando cambios de temperatura muy peligrosos lo que hizo que ahora estuviera helada, tenía que recibir calor cuanto antes así que después de arroparla Darien se metió a la cama con ella y la abrazó, la abrazó delicadamente, dándole todo el calor que necesitaba y Serena por instinto se arrimo hacia Darien acurrucándose entre sus brazos…

Por fin, después de varias horas y el medicamento suministrado, Serena volvía a tener una temperatura normal ya no deliraba, pero si lloraba entre sueños mientras que Darien la miraba con preocupación pero una alivio en su rostro, tomó la mano de Serena y le empezó a susurrar cosas lindas… le decía que todo estaba bien, que él no iba a dejar que nadie la lastimara de nuevo… le decía que siempre iba a estar con ella, siempre, le pedía que despertara, que ya no sufriera mas, y por fin en todo el tiempo que la conoció le dijo que la quería, no como amiga sino como mujer, le dijo que ella era alguien fuerte que debía de salir adelante, hasta que se quedo dormido, ahí, al lado de la rubia que horas antes buscaba como loco y que estuvo a punto de morir dos veces… una por la temperatura alta de su organismo y otra por hipotermia.

Serena se despertó de su sueño con un gran dolor de cabeza y cuerpo cortado, entreabrió sus ojos y lo observó… Darien estaba ahí con ella, dormido abrazándola, se dio cuenta de que tenia la pijama de Darien y se sonrojó, fue cuando recordó la noche anterior y el por qué estaba en ese lugar, con todo el cuidado del mundo se soltó del agarre de Darien y se levanto de la cama con los ojos llorosos, volteo a verlo a la cara, lucia tan lindo dormido, como una bebe, se hincó a su lado y acaricio su mejilla

-gracias… Darien –susurro Serena –gracias por ser tan lindo con migo, aunque no me lo merezca…

Una lagrima cayó sobre la mejilla de Darien ocasionando que se despertara y la vio. La vio ahí tan cerca de él con los ojos llorosos y una mano en su mejilla

-Serena ¿estás bien? –dijo él, levantándose de la cama para ir a revisarla

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se abrazaba a él fuertemente y comenzaba a llorar

-lo extraño mucho Darien –dijo serena

-ya mi niña, no sabes lo que daría por no verte sufrir, pero te aseguro que él desde el cielo te está vigilando y te cuida siempre

-Darien –Serena seguía llorando abrazada a él, se sentía protegida en sus brazos y querida, comprendida

-gracias por estar siempre con migo

-no tienes nada que agradecer, siempre lo estaré, siempre estaré contigo

-Darien –dijo Serena separándose de Darien para mirarlo a los ojos –tienes que saber lo que pasó

-serena, no quiero forzarte a que me lo digas, si no quieres no o hagas. –dijo Darien dulcemente

-quiero que lo sepas –dijo ella firmemente

Él la sentó en la cama y ella empezó a relatarle todo lo que había vivido, desde que conoció a Seiya aquel día caluroso y el accidente del moca blanco, le conto como se le había declarado y sus citas en el cine, le conto cuando conoció a Yaten y Taiki y como fue empeorando su relación con ellos, le contó cada detalle, a veces reía, otras, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y fue cuando llegó hasta el día del accidente, le contó el dolor que sintió al descubrir la verdad, le contó el miedo y preocupación dentro de ella al ver a Seiya ahí tirado en medio de la calle, verlo sangrar por su culpa, y las últimas palabras de él, ese maravilloso "te amo" que le dedicó, jamás fue tan feliz y desdichada como en ese momento.

-eso fue lo que pasó –dijo Serena con lágrimas en los ojos

-Serena, lo siento tanto –dijo Darien mientras la abrazaba, sentía un hueco en el estomago tan solo de pensar en todo lo que había tenido que soportar su pequeña, tenía tantas ganas de regresar a la fiesta y romperle todos y cada uno de los huesos a aquellos tipos de nombre Yaten y Taiki. Le hervía la sangre solo de pensar en ellos.

-a veces cuando estoy dormida, puedo oírlo hablar, me dice que está con migo y que me ama muchísimo, me dice que no me rinda y que voy a encontrar a alguien que me quiera mucho y yo también lo voy a querer –dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y reía un poco –esas palabras son las que me mantiene viva, pero,… no se si se van a hacer realidad

-Serena, no digas eso, vas a ver que pronto vas a encontrar a alguien que te ame y que te haga feliz

-¿en serio lo crees? –dijo Serena

-no lo creo estoy seguro princesa –dijo mientras le besaba la frente –será mejor que descanses, ha sido un día muy pesado y todavía estas débil, le voy a hablar a tus papás para decirles que estas bien

-¡no! –grito serena –a mis papas no, por favor, ellos no saben nada de esto y no quiero que se enteren

-pero Serena –dijo Darien no muy convencido

-por favor Darien, no estoy lista para enfrentarlos, por favor

-está bien, entonces le hablaré a lita, tengo entendido que te ibas a quedar con ella, así que será mejor que no se preocupe vale

-gracias Darien –dijo serena

-ahora vuelvo

-Darien –dijo serna tomándolo de la mano –cuando vuelvas te puedes dormir con migo? –dijo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas –es que no quiero estar sola, por favor

-está bien, pequeña –dijo el sonrojado

-bueno, Lita, habla Darien

-¡Darien! Por dios donde han estado ¿y Serena¿Está contigo¿Ella está bien?

-si lita, tranquilízate, Serena está bien, un poco débil, pero esta estable, está en mi casa descansando, ayer estaba muy mal, tenia principios de hipotermia pero ya está mejor, solo hablaba para avisarte

-gracias a Dios Darien, todos estábamos muy preocupados por ella, en especial Andrew, el pobre esta que se lo lleva el diablo, pero hubieras visto la que se armó ayer después de que Serena salió, Andrew hizo trisas a los tipos que están molestando a serena, bueno Darien te dejo para avisarles a los demás, gracias por todo Darien, le hablare a la mama de serena para pedirle que Sere se quede más tiempo conmigo, así podrá descansar, nos vemos al rato

-está bien, Lita, hasta pronto

-bye

Serena se había acostado en la cama, se sentía tan bien estando en el departamento de Darien, miro las fotografías de alrededor, no había muchas pero una le llamo mucho la atención, en ella estaba una pareja sosteniendo a un niño de algunos meses de nacido, la mujer era alta y muy bonita tenía el cabello castaño y unos ojos grises, vestía un largo vestido café que hacia juego con su piel, el era un hombre alto y guapo, que imponía respeto, su cabello era negro como la noche y sus ojos era azules como el mar vestía un tuxedo negro que

le quedaba fantástico, el pequeño niño estaba envuelto en un manta blanca tenía los ojos color zafiro y no tenia cabello, su sonrisa era muy bonita, se veía tan tierno…

-son mis padres –dijo el acercándose

-Darien –dijo Serena sobresaltada –de asustaste, perdón si estuve husmeando en tus cosas

-lo siento, no te preocupes, ellos murieron cuando yo tenía 6 años en un accidente automovilístico

-lo siento, fue mi intención

-no tienes por qué disculparte, sabes al igual que Seiya en ti, yo se que ellos me están cuidando desde el cielo y están orgullosos de mis logros

-¿jamás los odiaste porque te habían dejado?

-cuando era pequeño sentía un gran rencor hacia ellos, les gritaba que me habían dejado totalmente solo, pero nunca los odie, siempre era yo y mi mundo, hasta que llego Andrew y me abrió las puertas hacia la sociedad

-¿y las de tu corazón? –dijo Serena

-todavía no he encontrado a la dueña de la llave –dijo Darien con una sonrisa triste –bueno ya la encontré, solo que ella a mi no

-Darien… te aseguro que tarde o temprano ella se va a dar cuenta del hombre maravilloso que hay en ti, no pierdas las esperanzas

-¿lo crees?

-estoy segura –dijo Serena mientras un ligero bostezo salía de su boca

-veo que alguien tiene sueño –dijo Darien mientras sonreía un poco

-un poco, pero no quiero estar sola

-no lo estarás, ven estaré contigo –dijo mientras guiaba a Serena a la cama

-Darien ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-claro el que tú quieras

-te puedes dormir con migo –dijo serena sonrojada –por favor

-está bien princesa –dijo el sonrojado también

Y así los dos se acostaron de frente los dos y serena se fue acurrucando en los brazos de Darien hasta quedar profundamente dormida, mientras que este podía sentir el calor de su niña, y la respiración de esta en su cuello

-duerme ni niña, sueña con los angelitos –dijo antes de caer vencido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Toc, toc, toc se oyó en la puerta

-Darien ¿estás en casa? Soy Lita ábreme

-mmm que –dijo Darien despertando

-Darien, abre

-mmm Lita ya llegó, creo que me quede dormido –luego volteó y pudo contemplar a una Serena acurrucada en sus brazos –será mejor que no te despiertes pequeña –susurro Darien y se levantó con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, una vez en la sala gritó

-ya voy –y diciendo esto abrió la puerta dejando pasar a una Lita muy preocupada

-Darien llegue a pensar que no estaban¿Por qué no me abrías?

-Lo siento Lita es que estaba dormido

-¿y Serena?

-ella también, ahora está en mi cama descansando, necesita mucho reposo, después de lo de ayer es necesario que descanse

-comprendo¿puedo esperar aquí mientras se despierta?

-claro, disculpa el cochinero, pero desde ayer he estado cuidando de Sere y no he tenido tiempo de hacer nada

-no te preocupes, que te parece si te vas a dar un baño para relajarte un rato en lo que yo hago la comida, conociendo a Serena estoy segura de que se levantará con hambre

-me parece una buena idea, gracias Lita, siéntete como en tu casa

Darien se metió al baño y comenzó a ducharse con agua caliente, dejando que sus músculos se relajaran, realmente el día anterior había sido agotador, pero ahora se sentía feliz de que todo eso hubiera pasado, su ira contra los hermanos Kou había descendido considerablemente aunque todavía estaba la llama encendida. Termino de bañarse y se cambio para ayudarle a Lita en lo que necesitara.

Un olor a comida la despertó sutilmente y la arrancó de los brazos de Morfeo, fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y se percató de que estaba sola en la cama, con un poco de trabajo se incorporo y su estomago empezó a rugir, desde el día anterior en la mañana no había probado bocado y se podría comer un caballo metafóricamente hablando en esos momentos. Se puso sus zapatos y se encamino hacia el comedor siguiendo ese agradable aroma.

-Lita ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Serena, que bueno que ya te despertaste, estábamos muy preocupados por ti, oh Serena qué bueno que ya estás bien! –dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su amiga y la abrazaba

-gracias por preocuparse por mi Lita, ya estoy mejor y todo se lo debo a Darien

-me alegra oír eso, pero de seguro que tienes hambre, ven siéntate

-Lita ¿no quieres saber nada de lo que paso?

-serena todas queremos saber, pero estoy segura de que nos contaras cuando sea el momento -dijo dulcemente

-gracias Lita¿qué hiciste para comer¿Y Darien?

-se está bañando, e hice chilaquiles al horno, es comida mexicana, lo aprendí a hacer la semana pasada en mi clase de cocina, espero que te guste

-seguro que si huele delicioso –dijo Darien entrando a la cocina con las chicas

-Darien, me asustaste –dijo serena

-lo siento Sere, Lita huele muy rico, seguro que es todo un éxito –dijo Darien

-gracias –dijo Lita sonrojada –que les parece si ya les sirvo y nos sentamos a comer los tres, estoy segura de que serena se está muriendo de hambre –dijo después de oír las tripas de cierta rubia

-eh…. Si –dijo serena avergonzada

-jajaja serena no te avergüences no has comido es normal que tengas hambre, espera un momento –dijo Darien pensativo –tu siempre tienes hambre jajaja

-jajaja que chistosito –dijo serena haciéndose la enojada

-jajaja –se seguía riendo Lita –eso es cierto jajaja

-mejor vamos a comer antes de que se enfrié –dijo serena para que se dejaran de reír

-vale, vale, nos dejamos de reír jajaja –decía Darien conteniéndose la risa

Serena prácticamente devoró la cena, y se sirvió doble, más el postre, tenía hambre y necesitaba recargar batería, estaba un poco deprimida, pero Darien y Lita se encargaban de hacerla reír.

-Serena creo que es hora de irnos, le pedí permiso a tu mamá para que te quedaras más tiempo en mi casa y fue toda una suerte que tuvieran que salir de viaje por el trabajo de tu papa, pero creo que ya hemos molestado suficiente a Darien, es hora de irnos.

-no es ninguna molestia, es serio, me alegra haber podido ayudar a serena.

-Está bien Lita –dijo serena –solo déjame ir a cambiarme¿Darien y mi ropa?

-ups, la deje en la lavadora y se me olvidó ponerla a lavar, ahorita ha de estar empapada, pero si quieres te puedo prestar un pans y una sudadera o algo, lo siento Serena

-mmm está bien, no te preocupes, ayer estabas muy ocupado, me siento culpable jejeje bueno acepto algo tuyo

-está bien déjame ir a buscarlo, ahora regreso

-"mi princesa va a usar mi ropa jeje, que bueno que se me olvido poner a lavar la suya jeje"-pensaba Darien mientras escogía lago que le quedara a serena

-serena ¿no quieres nada mas¿Estás bien¿Agua?

-no Lita, pero gracias, no te tienes que preocupar tanto por mí, ya se me paso lo de la otra noche

-Serena no sabes lo preocupadas que estábamos y Andrew ni se diga, estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, hubieras visto la paliza que les puso a eso dos

-Andrew, es cierto jaja ya me imagino, solo espero que no se haya lastimado, no quiero que por mi culpa se haya metido en problemas.

-Serena solo tengo esto, es lo más acorde que encontré y lo más pequeño –dijo mientras le entregaba un pans negro y una sudadera del mismo color –espero que no te queden muy grandes, aunque al fin de cuentas son solo para no salir en pijama jeje, creo que te quedaran más o menos igual que lo que traes puesto –dijo mientras que Lita se fijaba en la vestimenta de la rubia, realmente le quedaba grande la ropa de Darien, la camisa le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y su pantalón le arrastraba bastante

-no importa, mientras no salga en pijama y nadie me vea jajaja –dijo serena mientras se dirigía al cuarto para cambiarse, una vez que entró a la habitación su sonrisa desapareció y volvió a recordar a Seiya y el día del accidente, sentía que se desgarraba por dentro, pero no quería preocupar a sus amigas, aunque debía admitir que cuando esta con Darien, ya no le dolía tanto, se sentía segura en sus brazos, y después de mucho tiempo pudo dormir en paz, cuando estaba acurrucada en el.

Se termino de vestir en silencio y cuando estaba por salir alcanzo a escuchar la conversación que sostenían Darien y Lita

-¿estás seguro de que se encuentra bien? –pregunto lita

-sí, solo que necesita descansar, estuvo a punto de morir ayer lita, y eso me preocupa, tuvo un desequilibrio de temperatura muy drástico, lo más aconsejable es que descanse y no haga ningún esfuerzo, ahora con lo otro, ella necesita que la apoyemos en todo, ha sufrido bastante como para que ahora lo vuelva a ser. No podemos hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, pero si el futuro, por lo que no debemos dejar que se le acerquen esos tipos que le hicieron tanto daño el día del baile, no hay que presionarla, si vuelve a tener una crisis como la que tuvo, es probable que no lo logre, debemos de estar al pendiente, y no dejar que este deprimida.

-está bien Darien, le diré a las chicas y la vamos a cuidar entre todas, Serena se ha convertido en lo más importante para nosotras y nunca dejaremos que nada mas la lastime o me dejo de llamar Lita kino. "de esta no se salva Andrew me va a tener que contar muchas cosas" –pensó

Mientras tanto serena oía la conversación, no podía permitir que sus amigas se preocuparan mas por ella, no lo merecía, ella sabia cuales fueron sus actos y todas las consecuencias, se sentía halagada de que sus amigas, Andrew y Darien se preocuparan tanto por ella pero no era justo, cada quien tenía su vida y no permitiría que sufrieran por algo que no vivieron, por lo que se propuso salir con la mejor cara que se podía permitir en esos momentos y tratar de estar contenta para ellos, su pilar, la familia que ella pudo escoger, sus amigos.

* * *

fin del chap, espero que haya sido lo que estan esperando jejeje, pronto veran lo que les depara el destino osea yo jejeje a serena y a darien... y a los pesados de yaten y taiki jejeje

hasta pronto

please por lo que mas quieran dejen reviews onegai!


	8. que es lo que siento?

pues aqui me tiene de nueva cuenta jajaja, perdon por la tardanza pero con esto de la escuela y no tengo tiempo suficiente buuuaaa!!, pero les prometo que voy a tratar de actualizar mas rapido!!

* * *

capitulo anterior

-está bien Darien, le diré a las chicas y la vamos a cuidar entre todas, Serena se ha convertido en lo más importante para nosotras y nunca dejaremos que nada mas la lastime o me dejo de llamar Lita kino. "de esta no se salva Andrew me va a tener que contar muchas cosas" –pensó

Mientras tanto Serena oía la conversación, no podía permitir que sus amigas se preocuparan mas por ella, no lo merecían, ella sabia cuales fueron sus actos y todas las consecuencias, se sentía halagada de que sus amigas, Andrew y Darien se preocuparan tanto por ella pero no era justo, cada quien tenía su vida y no permitiría que sufrieran por algo que no vivieron, por lo que se propuso salir con la mejor cara que se podía permitir en esos momentos y tratar de estar contenta para ellos, su pilar, la familia que ella pudo escoger, sus amigos.

* * *

Capitulo 8

Qué es lo que siento?

Los días pasaron y las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, desde la pelea en la fiesta, nadie más había vuelto a hablar del tema, las chicas estaban metidas en sus cosas y los chicos igual, seguían siendo un grupo unido, los viernes en la tarde se juntaban en el crow para pasar el rato. Serena siguió asistiendo a sus clases de regularización con Darien donde se la pasaba muy bien, después de las clases se quedaban platicando de cosas sin sentido, jugaban cartas, veían películas, salían a pasear, en fin se la pasaban muy bien, Darien se enamoraba cada día mas de su niña mientras que Serena se sentía cada vez mas confundida, no quería enamorarse y aunque quería estar alejada de Darien, no podía hacerlo, se sentía tan bien a su lado, así que le dio por pensar que solo le tenía cariño y agradecimiento, no quería sentir nada más. Pensaba que no debía enamorarse, tenía mucho miedo, no quería sufrir de nuevo. Pero a pesar de todo eso definitivamente Serena estaba mejor, había decidido salir adelante, al principio lo hizo por sus amigos, pero con el paso del tiempo de dio cuenta de que también lo hacía por ella misma.

Dos meses después

-ya Serena, no seas así, dinos para qué te habló la maestra de matemáticas –preguntó curiosa Mina

-no chicas, ya les dije que no les puedo decir, no insistan –dijo Serena con voz firme

-ya chicas, respeten su decisión, si no puede decirnos no veo por qué la tienen que obligar –dijo Amy, con voz de reproche.

-está bien, ya entendí –dijo Mina triste

-¿Qué entendiste Mina? –preguntó un chico de cabellos castaños claros.

-que Serena no nos quiere contar algo que le ocurrió hoy, Andrew, ella es muy mala porque no nos quiere decir –dijo haciendo pucheros

-mmm entiendo, pero si ella no lo quiere decir es por algo, ¿no lo crees?

-pues sí, tienes razón –dijo Lita

-hola chicas –dijo un joven de cabello azabache

-hola Darien –dijeron todos al unísono

-hola Andrew –dijo el –¡Serena! ¿Cómo te fue?

-bien, gracias Darien –dijo ruborizada

-¿de qué hablan ustedes dos? –preguntó una Rei con cierta malicia

-eh… de nada –dijeron los dos

-de nada… Serena ¿Por qué Darien si sabe y nosotras no? ¿Es que acaso ya no nos tienes confianza? -dijo Mina con lágrimas en los ojos

-Mina no, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Además ya les dije que sería una sorpresa, así que mejor me voy, antes de que me obliguen a decirles

-te acompaño –dijo Darien espontáneamente

-está bien, vamos –dijo Serena con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Y así salieron del crow mientras que los demás trataban de descubrir que era lo que ocultaba la rubia

-y bien Serena por lo que me di cuenta, no les has dicho nada a las chicas –dijo Darien –¿cómo te fue en el examen?

- lo que pasa en que les quiero dar la sorpresa, pero será mejor que te lo diga –dijo serena mientras se paraba y jalaba a Darien del brazo quien puso una cara de preocupación esperando lo peor, no era muy común ver que la rubia estuviera tan seria –Darien quiero decirte que –dijo mientras agachaba la mirada –¡PASE! ¡Me dieron la beca! "todo gracias a ti Darien"

-¡Serena! Felicidades, sabía que podrías "sabía que lo lograrías princesa" –dijo mientras la agarraba en sus brazos y la levantaba para darle vueltas en el aire.

-Darien ¡bájame! "Darien"–decía la rubia riendo

-solo si me prometes que iremos a festejar "solo espero que no se haya asustado"

-está bien jajaja, ya bájame, me haces cosquillas jajaja "¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso tu…? No, es imposible"

-jejeje me encanta verte sonreír –dijo mientras la ponía en el suelo

-gracias por tu ayuda, sin ella no lo hubiera logrado –dijo mientras se tiraba a sus brazos y lo abrazaba. –"solo quiero sentirte, pero ¿Por qué? No debo sentir esto, no quiero"

-de nada "princesa" –dijo y pensó Darien mientras correspondía ese abrazo.

-bien, ¿A dónde quieres ir? –dijo Darien

-mm no lo sé –dijo mientras se separaba de los brazos de Darien -¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer comida italiana? "será mejor que cambie de tema"

-mmm está bien, después quiero mostrarte algo. "quiero que hoy sea un día especial, te lo mereces"

-claro, gracias por todo Darien, ¡eres mi mejor amigo!. "mi mejor amigo, ¿en qué estas pensando Serena? ¡Maldición!"

-"su mejor amigo" –pensó con tristeza Darien

-bien, vamos –dijo serena con una gran sonrisa –"solo me queda mostrar esta sonrisa fingida, pero, ¿Por qué te pusiste triste?, no me puedes querer, no se esa manera, ¡no!"

-oye serena, ya sé que no quieres hablar del tema pero, has pensado sobre los hermanos Kou

-sí, lo he pensado –dijo cambiando su tono de voz –Darien, ¿alguna vez has sentido tanto odio por una persona a tal grado de querer hundirla, pero a la vez sabes que la persona que amas no lo permitiría, y si lo haces sientes que se decepcionaría de ti?

-lo dices por Seiya, ¿no es así? "¿Por qué siempre Seiya, por qué él? Sé que lo ama pero…"

-se que Seiya no hubiera querido que me vengara de sus hermanos, pero quiero verlos sufrir, quiero que se arrepientan por todo lo que me han hecho, por cada palabra que lastimó mi corazón.

-serena… yo soy el primero en querer romperles la cara a esos dos pero… ¿no crees que sería mejor olvidar?

Serena lo miro sorprendida, después de todo nunca se imaginaria a Darien mostrando su faceta de niño violento, por lo que después de 10 segundos de silencio, se llevo la mano a la boca y comenzó a reír

-jajaja

-¿de qué te ríes, cabeza de chorlito?

-jajajaja Darien –dijo retomando de nuevo su compostura –hace mucho que no me llamabas así jejeje –suspiró –olvidar ya no es para mi

-olvidar no te hará daño –dijo Darien con tono protector – pero sea lo que elijas siempre te apoyare, serena, siempre "siempre estaré contigo"

-gracias Darien

-bien, basta de hablar del tema, mejor ordenamos, si –dijo Darien

-sí, claro –dijo serena sonriendo

Se les paso la velada entre bromas y juegos, Serena le platico a Darien muy entusiasmada sobre la beca que había obtenido, para la universidad, realmente se sentía orgullosa de haberlo logrado, claro que no fueron en balde todas esas semanas de desvelos y estudio, ahora estaba muy agradecida con Darien, y estaba segura de que sus amigas iban a estar muy orgullosas de ella, se iban a enterar en la entrega de diplomas organizada por la escuela, su familia también iba a asistir así que sería una doble sorpresa

-ahh estoy más satisfecha –dijo serena recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento.

-ah si no me lo dices no le lo creo –dijo Darien sarcástico al ver sobre la mesa 2 platos terminados, varios vasos de refresco y una gran copa de helado vacía

-ja, ja, ja, que graciosito –dijo serena irónica

-jajaja, me encanta hacerte enojar jajaja, bueno ya vámonos, si no tu mama se va a preocupar y no quiero eso

-¿Qué? ¿Y mi regalo?

-creo que será para la próxima, jejeje ya es muy tarde

-¡no es justo!

-mmm pero si no te llevo ahora a tu casa no quiero que mañana en las noticias de la tarde se diga que se encontró a un joven tan apuesto, inteligente y caballeroso como yo asesinado por un padre preocupado por su hija

-¡hay Darien! Tienes razón

-(cara de Darien :o mas terror en su mirada)

-JAJAJAJAJA deberías de haber visto tu cara JAJAJAJAJA –no paraba de reír la rubia –enserio creíste que si lo pensaba JAJAJAJA

-definitivamente me quieres matar

-es que JAJAJAJA

-jajaja ya vámonos chistosita

-JAJAJAJA está bien, jajaja, nunca lo voy a olvidar JAJAJAJA

Aquella pareja iba saliendo del establecimiento, estaban riendo, en especial la rubia, se veía feliz, pero no todo lo que brilla es oro, y todo lo bueno acaba, así como si lo hubiera invocado dos personas aparecieron en el mismo camino. Sus miradas se cruzaron pero no se detuvieron, siguieron su camino, aquellas miradas mataban pero era mejor seguir adelante, sin ocasionar problemas, serena se aferro al brazo de Darien, tenía miedo, Darien solo la abrazo dándose cuenta de la reacción de la rubia, no le gustaba verla vulnerable por lo que decidió llevársela lejos, todavía estaba débil y no permitiría por nada del mundo que recayera, ella no se lo merecía, así que sin más la guio hasta su auto y emprendió el camino a casa.

-gracias –dijo serena una vez arrancado el carro

-¿de qué? –dijo Darien haciéndose el desentendido

-sabes a lo que me refiero, gracias Darien "¿Por qué lo haces? ¡Demonios Darien! no me confundas, yo no debo de enamorarme de ti, ¡maldición!"

-pensé que no los habías visto, hubiera hecho lo que fuera para evitarte este mal rato "serena, ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti? ¿O será acaso que no lo deseas? ¿Es que nunca te olvidaras de él? ¿Es que acaso nunca me querrás?"

-lo sé, gracias por todo, gracias por ser como eres –dijo mientras e recargaba en su hombro –gracias por quererme

-de nada Sere, gracias a ti por aguantarme

-jajaja, siempre Darien para eso estamos los dos para aguantarnos jajaja

-jajaja me gustas mas cuando sonríes

-a mi también

Siguieron el viaje sin hablar, realmente el silencio decía más que mil palabras pero no se querían dar cuenta, por la mente de ambos pasaban miles de preguntas que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a preguntar, era mejor vivir en la ignominia que descubrir una verdad dolorosa así que Serena siguió abrazada a Darien mientras el conducía.

Llegaron a la casa de Serena donde ya la estaba esperando, se despidió de Darien con un beso en la mejilla, le agradeció de nuevo y se metió a la casa, saludo a sus padres y se fue directo a su cuarto, deseaba tomar un rico baño caliente y después dormir.

-"¿Qué es este sentimiento dentro de mí, cada vez que estoy con el siento que mi corazón se acelera, ver su sonrisa hace que me sienta bien, ¿pero que estas pensando Serena Tsukino? Tu no puedes estar enamorada de Darien, noo noo tu amas a Seiya mas allá de tu vida, ¿Por qué dudas ahora?" –Pensaba Serena mientras se terminaba de dar el baño –será mejor que me aleje de ti, no quiero sentirme confundida, no quiero, suficiente tengo con aquellos como para sentirme débil "solo espero poder lograrlo"

* * *

buu fin del capitulo, espero que les guste, dejen reviews siii, onegai!! jajaja este chap se lo dedico a mi amigui sailor angel moon que ya no se conecta y me tiene abandonada jajaja no cherto linda pero ya conectate jajaja, bueno tambien esta dedicado a todas mis niñas que me dejan review y me dicen que les parecio la historia y en que debo de mejorarla, gracias a todas!!

la cancion que puse fue la de

hasta la proxima


	9. sin venganza

jajajaja aqui estoy de nuevo mis niñas y niños lindos que leen mi fic jejejej perdon por no actualizar antes buuuu es que he tenido que hacer muchas cosas y encima nada se me ocurria ...gomenasai!!... bueno para no quitarles mas el tiempo, aqui les dejo este chap jejeje espero que les guste!!

* * *

capitulo anterior

Siguieron el viaje sin hablar, realmente el silencio decía más que mil palabras pero no se querían dar cuenta, por la mente de ambos pasaban miles de preguntas que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a preguntar, era mejor vivir en la ignominia que descubrir una verdad dolorosa así que Serena siguió abrazada a Darien mientras el conducía.

Llegaron a la casa de Serena donde ya la estaba esperando, se despidió de Darien con un beso en la mejilla, le agradeció de nuevo y se metió a la casa, saludo a sus padres y se fue directo a su cuarto, deseaba tomar un rico baño caliente y después dormir.

-"¿Qué es este sentimiento dentro de mí, cada vez que estoy con el siento que mi corazón se acelera, ver su sonrisa hace que me sienta bien, ¿pero que estas pensando Serena Tsukino? Tu no puedes estar enamorada de Darien, noo, noo tu amas a Seiya mas allá de tu vida, ¿Por qué dudas ahora?" –Pensaba Serena mientras se terminaba de dar el baño –será mejor que me aleje de ti, no quiero sentirme confundida, no quiero, suficiente tengo con aquellos como para sentirme débil "solo espero poder lograrlo"

* * *

Capitulo 9

Sin venganza…

-Perdóname Seiya –dije una vez más depositando una bella rosa roja en la tumba de mi amado –perdóname.

-¿estás lista Serena? –preguntó un hombre de cabello azabache

-sí, ya lo estoy –dijo la rubia con la frente en alto.

1 hora antes

Una pareja de jóvenes se encontraban en la puerta de aquel lugar donde los muertos descasan, la mañana era nublada y había un aire tétrico en el ambiente pero eso no iba a evitar que aquella mujer de mirada seria cumpliera con su objetivo.

-¿segura que es esto lo que deseas? –preguntó el joven

-no, pero es lo correcto –dijo la rubia

-estaré a tu lado –respondió en ojiazul, al mismo tiempo que tomaba de la mano de su acompáñate.

-lo sé –susurro apretando la mano.

Entraron al lugar, caminaron varias calles hasta llegar a la esquina de una capilla, doblaron a la derecha y caminaron varias calles más, hasta que por fin llegaron, aquel lugar tan ya conocido para las dos personas. Estaba intacto, tal cual lo habían visto la ultima vez, las flores marchitas era su único adorno, la lapida estaba sucia y un pasto verde crecía alrededor del lugar dando un aspecto abandonado.

Aquella joven se levantó las mangas de su suéter de cuello alto y comenzó a limpiar el lugar, cada pedazo de suelo, removió con ahínco cada partícula de polvo excedente, quitó aquellas flores marchitas las cuales fueron reemplazadas por rosas nuevas, aquel espacio antes demacrado ahora lucia hermoso.

-te dejo a solas con él, estoy seguro de que deseas platicarle muchas cosas –dijo con un tono compresivo pero al mismo tiempo preocupado su acompañante.

-sí, gracias, no te preocupes te prometo que estaré bien –dijo con su sonrisa habitual

Él se alejó, no se sentía mal, después de todo el lo había prometido, pero estaba inquieto, y como no, era humano, y lo peor de todo, un humano enamorado.

-ella estará bien –se dijo así mismo –si lo estará, lo prometió.

-Las lágrimas son aquellas gotas de agua salada que caen de mis ojos, son las muestras de que estoy viva, de que sufro, y de que siento, de que tengo corazón. Cuando lloro, el aire se me va, me duele el corazón, me siento perdida. Cuando lloro, recuerdo también que estuviste conmigo, a mi lado, cuidándome, aquí, cerca.

Recuerdo las veces que salíamos y que me hacías muy feliz, nunca te voy a olvidar, por que olvidarte es recordar que es imposible, pero voy a tratar de ser feliz, por mis amigos, por mi familia, por ti, por mí, porque ya no quiero llorar, ya no quiero sufrir, quiero ser fuerte, no quiero que la gente me tenga lástima, yo no soy así, quiero salir adelante, cumplir mis sueños, tus sueños, nuestros sueños, se que estarás a mi lado siempre. Quiero ver a tus hermanos a los ojos y mantenerlos así, para demostrarles que ya soy la niña débil de la que se burlaron hace años, la niña débil a la que destrozaron, lo hare solo por mí, por mi dignidad y por mi orgullo, perdóname si con esto te he decepcionado, peo ahora no soy yo, o eso creo, perdóname Seiya –dije una vez más depositando una bella rosa roja en la tumba de mi amado –perdóname.

-¿estás lista Serena? –preguntó un hombre de cabello azabache

-sí, ya lo estoy –dijo la rubia con la frente en alto.

-"Adiós mi amado, te prometo que me cuidare, y disculpo por lo que pueda llegara a hacer, si algo te llega a ofender, voy a buscar mi felicidad, aquella que perdí el día en el cual te fuiste.

Adiós mi amado Seiya, siempre, escúchame, ¡siempre! estarás aquí, en mi corazón"-pensé

Salimos de aquel lugar, el atrás de mi, podía sentir su calor al lado mío, su mirar, y eso me confundía, decidí que no era el momento de pensar en eso, hoy sería el comienzo de la derrota de los Kou, aquellos que desencadenaron la perdida de mi todo, la perdida de mi misma, la perdida de Seiya.

A kilómetros de ahí

-¿qué crees que hará ahora esa niña? –pregunto el más chico de los Kou

-nada–dijo Taiki –sigue siendo la misma niña de hace algunos años solo que ahora mas perra.

-tienes razón, por su culpa perdimos a Seiya y a Kakyuu, jamás se lo perdonare –dijo Yaten

-bien Sere que te parece si vamos a mi departamento y ahí hablamos mas tranquilamente sobre lo que planeas hacer –dijo Darien sonriéndole a Serena

-me parece perfecto Darien "gracias"-dijo serena igualmente sonriendo

-¿quiere algo para comer? "que bella sonrisa"-le preguntó Darien

-Sí, me muero de hambre "que bella sonrisa"-respondió serena tras el gruñir de su estomago

-Que te parecen unas ricas hamburguesas de pollo –dijo Darien divertido

-Grandioso –dijo serena avergonzada.

Después de varios minutos llegaron a departamento de Darien, sonde después de poner la mesa se sentaron a comer sus hamburguesas de pollo y pan de avena

-y bien Serena, ¿ya has pensado en lo que harás? –pregunto el de cabello azabache

-más de una vez

-serena, tu sabes que yo te apoyare en lo que necesites pero como tu amigo "tu amigo" es necesario que te abra los ojos, la venganza es mala, solo te harás daño a ti misma, piénsalo, ¿Quieres vengarte por unos tipos que no valen la pena?..  
Vas a gastar sudor, saliva y físico por esos. En Vez de seguir adelante, estas retrocediendo.

Ellos son ya un pasado, así hayan sido unos bastardos, sigue adelante y lucha por tus cosas es lo mejor que puedes hacer por tus logros, no eches a la basura todo aquello por lo que has luchado y no llenes tu corazón con odio y venganza no llegaras a ningún lado. La vida es así, a veces da, a veces no. Dale tiempo al tiempo, este se encargara de hacerlos sufrir ¡porque todo se paga en esta vida! como dicen: no hagas lo que no quieras que te hagan.

Sabía que la estaba hiriendo, pero la amaba demasiado como para permitir que lanzara toda su vida a la basura por vengarse, ella tenía mucho futuro el cual podía descuidar por cumplir aquel plan maestro. Recordó lo que hace algunas horas ella le había dicho, esas palabras tan crueles le lastimaban el corazón, ¿Cómo fue que su niña se llego a convertir en aquel ser?

Flashback

-¿qué es lo que pretendes? –pregunto el joven ojiazul

-hacerlos sufrir hasta que ya no puedan soportarlo más –respondió ella tranquilamente

-te has vuelto demasiado visceral, ¿lo sabías? –dijo igual de tranquilo ella, mas por dentro esas palabras lo habían afectado mucho

-si –recalcó ella sin darle importancia a su comentario.

Fin del flashback

-¿serena, no te has preguntado qué es lo que harás después de que te vengues? ¿Acaso te sentirás completa? ¿Lo harás?

-me estas lastimando –dijo ella mientras unas cuantas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, ella se encontraba sentada en la mesa con los brazos al aire y la mirada baja

-¿crees que no se? Me duele en el alma cada palabra que te estoy diciendo, pero te quiero Serena y es mi deber decirte lo que está mal, no quiero que desperdicies todo aquello que tienes

-no lo entiendes –volvió a decir ella casi susurrando

-quizá no, pero si entiendo que tu eres especial, eres de las pocas personas que te iluminan todo el día con solo sonreír, daría mi vida por evitarte todo este sufrimiento, pero no puedo, Serena por favor, reacciona.

-¡CALLATE! –dijo por fin serena, levantando su rostro

El la vio y esa imagen lo derrumbó, ella su princesa estaba llorando, no le gusta verla llorar, sus ojos reflejaban un gran dolor, una tristeza incalculable –perdóname –dijo rápidamente –no fue mi intención gritarte, yo… es solo que no…

-shh, está bien princesa –dijo para después abrazarla

-Darien, nunca me dejes, por favor, tu no lo hagas –dijo aferrándose a sus brazos

-nunca princesa –y al hacer esto acaricio el cabello de esta para tranquilizarla, siempre funcionaba

-tienes razón, lo mejor que puedo hacer es dejar las cosas como están, tengo que pensar mejor en lo que voy a hacer con la beca, debo de olvidar, será lo mejor

-serena, princesa, lo único que deseo es que dejes de sufrir

-gracias Darien –dijo ella abrazándolo más fuerte.

oxoxoxoxo

Lo nuestro es un amor para la historia...

oxoxoxoxo

* * *

yupi!! aqui esta otro chap terminado jejejeje, quiero agradeces a TODAS!! las personas que leen mi historia y se dan un tiempecito para contarme que les parecio, me alegra saber que les ha ido gustando, quiza con este chap se sientan un poco decepcionadas ya que serena ha desistido desu venganza, pero no coman ansias, muy pronto veremos que sucedera, de nuevo les pido una y mil disculpas por todo el teimpo que no he actualizado y lo corto de este chap. buuuuu

bueno mis niñas hermosas las dejo, por favor dejen reviews siiiii, es lo mejor que me puede pasar jejejeje, bueno nos vemos luego


	10. quiero ir al cine!

hola muchachonas jajaja como estan?? jejeje bueno pues aqui estoy de nuevo, jejeje ya actualice mas rapido yeah!! jajaja, bueno espero que les guste mi historia, ahi luego me dicen que tal vale!! jejeje no las distraigo mas, ahhh si por sierto jejeje ya casi se me olvidaba este chap se lo quiero dedicar a kira moon xkarlata!! siiii, haber que dia volvemos a hablar jejeje espero que te la estes pasando bien. punto y aparte jejeje por fin amigui sailor angel moon jajajaj !! siiii!! tu!! este es un capitulo ALEGRE!! para que no me andes diciendo jajajajaa bueno ahora si las dejo leer jejeje

* * *

capitulo anterior

-¡CALLATE! –dijo por fin serena, levantando su rostro

El la vio y esa imagen lo derrumbó, ella su princesa estaba llorando, no le gusta verla llorar, sus ojos reflejaban un gran dolor, una tristeza incalculable –perdóname –dijo rápidamente –no fue mi intención gritarte, yo… es solo que no…

-shh, está bien princesa –dijo para después abrazarla

-Darien, nunca me dejes, por favor, tu no lo hagas –dijo aferrándose a sus brazos

-nunca princesa –y al hacer esto acaricio el cabello de esta para tranquilizarla, siempre funcionaba

-tienes razón, lo mejor que puedo hacer es dejar las cosas como están, tengo que pensar mejor en lo que voy a hacer con la beca, debo de olvidar, será lo mejor

-serena, princesa, lo único que deseo es que dejes de sufrir

-gracias Darien –dijo ella abrazándolo más fuerte.

* * *

Capitulo 10

Quiero ir al cine!!

-¡vamos por un helado si! –le dijo la rubia al de azabache

-es muy tarde ¿no lo crees?, tu papá se va a enojar si no te llevo a tu casa pronto

-pero yo no quiero ir, hoy quiero dormir contigo –dijo ella haciendo pucheros

-pero Serena, no crees que se vería mal, y qué pensarían los demás –pregunto el chico

-Darien, no me importa lo que piensen los demás, eres mi mejor amigo, confió ciegamente en ti, por favor, me gusta dormir contigo, abrazada a ti, por favor –decía la rubia haciendo pucheros.

Aun recordaba cuando fue el primer día que habían dormido juntos, aquel en el que estuvo a punto de morir pero gracias a Darien había sobrevivido, desde ese día cada que podía se abrazaba a él para descansar es sus brazos cosa que el pelinegro no rebatía en nada. (O sea que no le molestaba).

-está bien, pero conste que si nos descubren tu papá es capaz de castrarme –dijo por fin accediendo aquel hombre

-jajaja no seas exagerado, lo más que haría sería darte la golpiza de tu vida jajaja –dijo la rubia no pudiendo contener la risa

-jajaja que graciosita –con tono sarcástico

-deja llamarle a lita para decirle que me cubra, ¡vale! –dijo serena alegre para alejarse todavía riendo

- ya que me queda –dijo haciéndose el sufrido

-velar mis sueños jajaja –respondió serena desde lejos.

-bueno Lita, soy yo, Serena

-¡Serena! Amiga, ¿Cómo estás?

-muy bien Lita ¿y tú? ¿Cómo vas con mi Andy?

-jajaja pues ya ves Sere, aquí en la lucha jajaja.

-ya se jajaja, oye Lita te hablaba para pedirte un favorsote

-sí, dime, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-lo que pasa es que me quiero quedar en la casa de Darien, pero ya sabes que mi papá, pondría el grito en el cielo, así que te quería pedir que si podías decir que me encuentro en tu casa, en determinado caso de que te llamen, por favor

-pero Serena ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso? ¿Darien está de acuerdo? ¿Ustedes dos no harán nada indebido verdad?

-¡Lita!! ¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensarlo? Por supuesto que no, es solo que tenemos cosas que platicar

-mmm, está bien, no te preocupes yo te cubro, pero con la condición de que mañana me cuentes que fue lo que te dijo la maestra de matemáticas.

-mmm está bien, pero solo porque me ayudaras.

-jajaja ¡esa es mi amiga! ¡Tan buena como siempre!

- ja, ja, ja, está bien, que pases buena noche, nos vemos luego vale, ¡convenenciera!

-está bien, jajaja igualmente Serenita, no vayas a hacer nada malo, ¿está bien? –con voz pícara

-mmm –emitió con cara de pocos amigos

-jajaja, hasta mañana –decía una Lita satisfecha

-bye

-¿Qué paso? ¿Si te cubrirá?

-sí, pero tengo que pagar un precio alto

-¿con qué te soborno?

-le tengo que contar para que me quería la maestra de mate jejeje, bueno pues ya ni modo

- hay Sere, en que lio te has metido jajaja

-mmm

-ven, ¿quieres ver una película? –pregunto Darien tratando de hacer el ambiente más ameno

-¿Cuál? –respondió serena con otra pregunta

-Juno, es sobre una niña de 16 años que se embaraza, se ve que está buena.

-sí, vela poniendo en lo que recojo la mesa.

-está bien, pero apúrate jajaja –dijo Darien sabiendo la reacción de la rubia

-¿apúrate? Mejor cambiemos de papeles –dijo indignada

-orgullosa –le respondió Darien

-machista –contraatacó Serena

-ya pues jajaja, toma aquí está la película jajaja

En eso se oyó el timbre del celular de Serena, ella vio la pantalla y se dirigió al balcón del departamento de Darien para contestar, mientras que el joven se preguntaba quién era la persona que llamaba a su princesa a esas horas.

-de seguro es su mamá, con lo despistada que es Serena seguro que no le pidió permiso, ahí está niña jajaja

Serena entro al departamento después de 10 minutos en los cuales Darien ya había preparado todo para que vieran a gusto la televisión

-¿Quién era princesa?

-ehh, ahhh mi mamá, no te preocupes

-¿Qué te dijo?

-nada solo quería decirme que tuvieron que salir al hospital porque una amiga de ella se puso enferma y aproveche para pedirle permiso jeje

-ahh está bien, bueno ven acá ya va a empezar la película

-¿y las palomitas?

-¡Serena pero acabamos de comer! –dijo Darien espantado por el apetito de la rubia

-y que, lo bueno de ver una película son las palomitas jejeje –dijo después de ver la expresión del pelinegro

-mm está bien deja hacerlas en lo que empieza

-no, no te preocupes Darien jaja estaba bromeando jeje

-mmm que chistosita, casi me matas del susto

-jajaja

Vieron la película sin ningún contratiempo, los dos querían estar juntos, más ninguno de los dos lo decía abiertamente, por una parte serena estaba convencida de que ahora más que nunca necesitaba a ese hombre y por el lado de Darien, el amaba a esa niña por sobre todas las cosas y haría lo que fuera por verla feliz.

-ya vámonos a dormir si –dijo el bostezando –Serena ¿me escuchas, ya…..

Y la vio a aquella niña rubia dormida en sus brazos, así, tranquila, soñando, con mucho cuidado se levantó del sillón con ella en brazos y se dirigió a la habitación la recostó en la cama y la arropó con una franela de cuando era niño, se recostó a su lado y la abrazo, era un momento lleno de paz, esa noche soñó con ella y su futuro.

A la mañana siguiente:

Busco a aquella mujer por entre las sabanas, más no la encontró, estiró su brazo aun más sin ningún resultado. Abrió poco a poco sus ojos pero no vio a nadie, cuando un olor agradable inundo sus fosas nasales, era el olor del café recién hecho, huevos a la mexicana y jugo de naranja. Se levanto con pesadez camino todo adormilado por el pasillo y se para en el marco del comedor y observo a lo lejos aquella escena y pudo comprobar que todo sus sentidos y aquel delicioso aroma no era más que un simple aroma, veía a la rubia toda llena de harina, la cascaras de los huevos estaban regadas por todas partes y la tetera estaba a punto de explotar, y esa pequeña se veía tan tierna tratando de arreglar aquellos desperfecto, así, toda sucia y a la vez toda hermosa, que no sabía si echarse a llorar o reírse como Dios manda al ver aquella figura. La siguió admirando hasta que esa hermosa rubia se dio cuenta de la presencia del joven y con sus mejillas rosadas y con la mirada avergonzada

-yo… limpiare, los siento

-te ves hermosa –dijo él, con una sonrisa en el rostro, admirando las mejillas sonrojadas de la rubia.

-lo dices porque eres mi amigo –dijo bajando la mirada

-te ayudare, pero a la siguiente promete que me avisaras para que lo podamos hacer juntos y no vayas a sufrir un accidente jajaja

-está bien, perdón –dijo ella recuperando un poco su linda sonrisa

-jajaja, está bien vamos a desayunar esto que has preparado

-está todo quemado –dijo exaltándose

-estoy seguro de que esta delicioso

-¿lo crees? –pregunto inquisidora

-claro, todo lo que tú hagas sabrá rico dijo levantándole el ánimo

-gracias, eres el mejor -sonriendo

-siempre jajaja, vamos pequeña

Comieron la "maravillosa" comida de la rubia entre pláticas y risas, se la pasaban muy bien a gusto

-Darien ¿no quieres ir al Crow? Hace mucho que no vamos y ya extraño mucho a Andy ¿vamos? –preguntó la rubia haciendo pucheros

-sí, yo también lo extraño, está bien, vamos –sonrió el joven

-vale, pero tenemos que arreglarnos, oye ¿le puedo hablar a las chicas para quedar?

-claro, háblales en lo que me meto a bañar

-está bien

Terminaron de desayunar ente broma y broma, después Darien se metió a bañar mientras que serena se encargaba de hablarles a las chicas para que se reunieran en el Crow y una vez que Andrew saliera ir juntos al cine.

-está bien chicas nos vemos en el Crow a las 2, no lleguen tarde vale, bueno bye –termino de decir la rubia cuando la puerta del baño se abrió

-ya les avisaste –preguntó un muchacho saliendo del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cintura

-¿Qué? –Dijo la rubia al voltear – ¡Darien cúbrete! –grito la joven, al instante en el que se cubre el rostro con ambas manos

-jajaja, pero si ya me conoces –reía el joven al ver la reacción tan cómica de la rubia, así, cubriéndose el rostro, totalmente sonrojada

-pero no a esos extremos ¡ya cúbrete! –decía mientras abría sus dedos para mirar a través de ellos sin quitar sus manos de su cara

-jajaja está bien jajaja pero dime ¿en qué quedaste?, dejare la puerta abierta para que te pueda oír –bromeaba el joven -vale, vale, ya vete a cambiar en lo que te cuento pero no la dejes tan abierta ¿está bien?

-jajaja ok, cuéntame –dijo para entrar en el cuarto emparejando la puerta

-pues quede con la chicas de encontrarnos en el Crow y decirle a Andy que si vamos al cine todos juntos, hace mucho tiempo que no lo haceos y me pareció una buena idea ¿no lo crees? –decía una rubia más tranquila y menos roja

-sí, ahora solo falta que Andrew acepte, con eso de que no tiene quien lo ayude en la cafetería

-ya pensé en eso, de hecho, las chicas y yo le vamos a ayudar con los clientes hasta las 4, y ahí lo obligaremos a cerrar el Crow para que nos acompañe jejeje

-me parece una buena idea ¿Quién mas va a venir? –preguntó curioso

-me imagino que Nicolás por parte de Rei, pero no sé ¿por?

-nada mas, simple curiosidad ya me conoces jejeje

-si claro jajaja, bueno es mi turno de meterme a bañar oye ¿de casualidad todavía tiene la ropa que deje en tu casa la ultima vez?

-mmm si, dejar traerla para que te la puedas poner –dijo Darien buscando entre sus cajones la ropa de la rubia

-está bien –dijo serena para cerrar la puerta del baño

Se terminaron de arreglar y a la 1 partieron hacia el Crow para reunirse con las chicas y Andrew Darien vestía unos Levis azul claro y una camisa verde que le hacía resaltar sus músculos, por su parte serena llevaba una falda hasta la altura de las rodillas y una blusa rosa sin mangas que se amarraba del cuello.

-¡Andrew!! –grito serena al entrar al establecimiento y abalanzarse sobre su "ángel"

-Serena, cariño ¡que milagro! ¿Cómo has estado?

-bien Andy, bastante ocupada jejeje pero bien, ¡tenía tantas ganas de verte!

-ya también Sere, ¿y qué hacen por acá?

-venimos a invitarte al cine, vamos a ir las chicas, Darien y yo y pues queremos que tu también vayas también

-huy ángel, creo que no se va a poder, tengo mucho trabajo

-nosotras tenemos la solución, ¡vamos a ser tus meseras hasta las 4! Jejeje y después ¡te robaremos! –decía la joven sonriendo

-¿y si me niego? –Preguntó Andrew en tono juguetón –mmm, me pondré en la puerta para que nadie pase y tengas que cerrar, después conseguiré un somnífero y hare que lo huelas, te secuestro con la ayuda de Darien y cuando despiertes ya estarás con nosotros jajaja

-sin comentarios –dijo Andrew

-jajaja claro que no tontito, pero si me enojaría –decía serena riendo a carcajadas

-será mejor que nos apuremos jajaja no queremos que Sere cumpla con su amenaza jajaja –reía Andrew

-vale, vale jejeje –y después se volteo hacia las chicas y Darien –tenemos trabajo que hacer, ¡vamos!

Después de eso se pusieron a trabajar duro atendiendo a la ola de clientes que habían llegado al Crow. Pasaron dos horas y por fin de trabajar como esclavas terminaron.

-listo chicas, hicieron un excelente trabajo, creo que se merecen un recompensa

-eso es cierto –dijo Mina –que te parece que la siguiente vez que vengamos ¡comida gratis! Jaja

-lo pensare jajaja –dijo Andrew

-no mejor una hora de juegos gratis –dijo Lita

-me gusta la idea –comento Rei

-bien trato hecho jejeje –dijo Andrew

-está bien, pero creo que es hora de irnos, si no, no llegaremos a ver la película –dijo Ami

-ahí Ami, siempre tan puntual jaja –bromeo Lita

-creo que Ami tiene razón, no vamos a llegar, lo mejor será irnos en coche si queremos alcanzar la función de las 5 –dijo Darien

Pues mucha platica y poco movimiento, que esperamos jeje –dijo Serena

-vamos pues jajaja –dijo Andrew

Tomaron sus cosas y salieron del Crow, cuando serena se adelantó y por ir corriendo a ganar el asiento de enfrente chocó con una persona y al instante se cayó al suelo

-oh disculpe señorita –dijo el joven con el cual chocó -¿está bien? –dijo estirando su mano para ayudar a la joven

-eh –dijo serena adolorida –si, gracias –dijo aceptando la ayuda para levantarse –la culpa fue mía, no me fijé por donde iba

-no al contrario, bueno me alegra que este bien, con su permiso –dijo el joven mientras que seguía su paso

-gracias, hasta luego –dijo serena una vez ya repuesta del golpe

-Serena ¿Quién era ese sujeto? –pregunto Rei

-ahh es que choqué con él y me caí, el muy amablemente se ofreció a levantarme

-ahí Serena lo que te pasa por tratar de ganarme jajaja, pero creo que ni la caída valió jajaja –dijo Rei mientras que corría a la puerta del auto se subía en el asiento de enfrente

-¡Rei! –Grito serena haciendo berrinche –ese es mi lugar, yo venía primero ¡no es justo!

-no todo en esta vida lo es jaja, jaja

-algún día Rei Hino –dijo la rubia enojada

-eso ya lo veremos jajaja –reía la pelinegra

-ahí chicas jajaja –reían Ami, Lita, Mina y los chicos al ver la pelea de aquellas dos mujeres.

-no te enojes ángel, que te parece si te vienes conmigo y te vas enfrente.

-sii, me gusta la idea –sonrió Serena

-pues a mi no jajaja –comenzó a reír Mina, quien ya se encontraba en la parte delantera del carro de Andrew

-ahhh no es justo –dijo Serena mientras hacia unos pucheros muy graciosos

-jajaja –reían los demás –jajaja

-ja ja ja, que malos, ahhhh ¡ya!!, pues no me importa donde me vaya –dijo Serena haciendo una cara de mujer digna y se subió en el carro de andrew en la parte de atrás -¿nos vamos?

-si mi señora jajaja –dijo Andrew riendo al ver la cara de orgullo de su pequeña niña.

oxoxoxo

Cuando la tristeza y el desánimo, me hagan  
parecer algo antipático, se que tú estarás allí,  
que tú me escucharás, que tú me escucharás,  
así son los amigos, los grandes amigos.

oxoxoxoxo

* * *

uuuuujjjjuuuu!! se acabo el chap jejeje, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews!! diganme lo que piensan, lo que puedo mejorar y lo que no, todo lo que piensen, asi tendre una vision mas amplia de lo que les gusta a mis lectoras, no creen jejeje por favor!!

bueno las dejo, gracias por todas las que han seguido mi fic

hasta pronto


	11. ¿por qué?

holaaaa!! estoy viva jajajaja aqui me tienen de nuevo actualizando jejeje ya me habia tardado pero les dire de nuevo la misma cantaleta!! jajajaja la escuela!!buuuu pero prometo actualizar mas rapido, en serio les doy mi palabra scout!! jajaja(lo bueno es que no soy) jajaja no es cierto si les prometo actulizar pronto, de hecho esta historia esta llegando a su fin asi que mantengase atentas jajaja

bueno ya me voy disfruten del capitulo!!

" " pensamientos

* * *

capitulo anterior

-ahí Serena lo que te pasa por tratar de ganarme jajaja, pero creo que ni la caída valió jajaja –dijo Rei mientras que corría a la puerta del auto se subía en el asiento de enfrente

-¡Rei! –Grito serena haciendo berrinche –ese es mi lugar, yo venía primero ¡no es justo!

-no todo en esta vida lo es jaja, jaja

-algún día Rei Hino –dijo la rubia enojada

-eso ya lo veremos jajaja –reía la pelinegra

-ahí chicas jajaja –reían Ami, Lita, Mina y los chicos al ver la pelea de aquellas dos mujeres.

-no te enojes ángel, que te parece si te vienes conmigo y te vas enfrente.

-sii, me gusta la idea –sonrió Serena

-pues a mi no jajaja –comenzó a reír Mina, quien ya se encontraba en la parte delantera del carro de Andrew

-ahhh no es justo –dijo Serena mientras hacia unos pucheros muy graciosos

-jajaja –reían los demás –jajaja

-ja ja ja, que malos, ahhhh ¡ya!!, pues no me importa donde me vaya –dijo Serena haciendo una cara de mujer digna y se subió en el carro de andrew en la parte de atrás -¿nos vamos?

-si mi señora jajaja –dijo Andrew riendo al ver la cara de orgullo de su pequeña niña.

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**¿Por qué no me prohibiste que me enamorara de ti?**

Los chicos llegaron al cine, tal parecería que volvían a los viejos tiempos donde cada semana salían todos juntos, donde no tenían ninguna clase de problema, aquellos tiempos inolvidables que cada uno disfrutó al máximo, caminaban juntos, riendo por los chistes de Mina y las preguntas de Serena, quien no captaba el 75 de las cosas que decía la otra rubia, ocasionado que muchas veces se soltara más de una carcajada. Entraron a la taquilla para comprar los boletos, aunque faltaban 1 hora para que empezara la función, así que decidieron ir a caminar alrededor de la plaza mientras tanto, a ver en que perdían el tiempo

-saben tengo sed, iré por un frappe, ¿alguien quiere algo? –preguntó Serena

-hay Serena acabamos de llegar y ya quieres estar comprando, contigo no se puede –dijo Rei con tono juguetón

-pero así me quieres –rebatió Serena riendo

-jajaja, vale, vale, ve por tu frappe, vamos a estar aquí sentados

-está bien, ¿seguros que no quieren nada?

-no gracias Sere –dijo Ami –aquí te esperamos

-vale ahora vuelvo

-Serena, sabes que a mí si me puedes traer un té de limón –dijo Rei

-¿con que acabamos de comer no es así? Jajaja –rio serena

-jajaja es cierto, ahí Rei te dieron una cucharada de tu propia medicina jajaja –rio Lita

-ahh ya, es que me dio sed –dijo Rei sonrojada

-¿Serena, no quieres que te acompañe? –dijo Darien

-no, gracias, no me tardo, ahora regreso con tu delicioso té Rei jajaja

-está bien, mientras aquí nos entretenemos jejeje –dijo Ami

Serena se fue a comprar su frappe mientras que los chicos se sentaron en una de las bancas que estaba cerca de la fuente y comenzaron a platicar de cosas triviales, los exámenes, las siguientes vacaciones y de todo lo que tenían que estudiar las chicas, claro por cortesía de Ami

-oigan chicas ¿ya tienen pensado que es lo que desean estudiar? –pregunto Andrew

-pues yo deseo estudiar actuación –dijo Mina primero

-yo deseo estudiar alta repostería –le siguió Lita

-yo diseño de modas o negocios internacionales –dijo Rei

-¿y tu Ami? –pregunto Darien

-pues me gustaría ser médico y especializarme en pediatría –respondió alegre

-que interesante, ser medico es mi pasión –dijo Darien muy concentrado en lo que estaba diciendo

-¿me pregunto qué será lo que quiere ser mi ángel? –dijo Andrew

-es cierto ninguna de nosotras sabe a lo que Serena se quiere dedicar, nunca no los ha dicho

-ahora que dicen Serena ¿no creen que ya se tardo demasiado? Ya paso media hora y ni sus luces –dijo Rei

-¿a acaso estas preocupada Rei? –dijo Mina divertida

-¡¿yo?! Por Serena, claro que no es solo que tengo mucha sed –respondió tratando de ocultar su preocupación cosa que no convenció a nadie

-está bien Rei, para que estés más tranquila iré a buscarla, sirve que yo también me quito de dudas –dijo Darien

-si ve, con eso de que no han aparecido los Kou, no quiero que Serena ande sola –dijo Andrew medio enojado

-está bien, iré por ella no me tardo, mientras estén tranquilos

-¿creen que a Serena le haya pasado algo? –pregunto Ami

-no de seguro esta por alguna tienda merodeando y se ha olvidado de nosotros jejeje –dijo Mina tratando de sonar no tan preocupada

-es cierto jeje –dijo Lita

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la plaza

-¿estás seguro? –pregunto

-sí, se lo aseguro

-confió en ti, hay que ser muy cuidadoso no quiero que se ellos se vayan a enterar de nada y mucho menos él, ¿está claro?

-si madame y hablando del rey de roma, se está acercando así que lo mejor será que me vaya, hasta luego.

Cambiando de escena 180 grados a la izquierda

-¡Serena!! –Gritó Darien cuando por fin pudo encontrar a la rubia –hasta que te encuentro, ¿se puede saber dónde has estado?

-ahí lo siento Darien, es que me entretuve viendo los vestidos de los aparadores son muy lindos

-hay Serena todos estábamos preocupados, si quiera nos hubieras avisado –dijo en tono de reproche

-ya está bien ya no me regañes, mejor vamos con los muchachos, ya va a empezar la película –dijo Serena mientras miraba su reloj

-vale ya vámonos –dijo Darien abrazando a Serena por la espalda y guiándola

-"Darien me esta abrazando como si fuéramos novios" –pensó Serena – "aunque es agradable estar así, me gusta, ay Serena que cosas piensas jajaja"

- 'que lindo se siente estar así con ella ¿Qué demonios estas pensando Darien Chiba? Solo espero que no le haya molestado' –disculpa Serena –dijo Darien separándose de ella –me deje llevar, lo siento –dijo avergonzado

-no me molesta es lindo jejeje, somos amigos ¿no es cierto?

-eh… amigos…si –dijo Darien cabizbajo

-ya, yo sé que no puedes vivir sin mi jajaja –dijo Serena abrazando a Darien por la cintura refugiando su careza en el pecho de él.

-jaja, ¿no vino la modesta? –dijo el sarcásticamente.

-no, pero vine yo jajaja –dijo Serena haciéndole cosquillas a Darien

-ahh tramposa jaja, ya Serena, cosquillas no jajaja, la gente nos esta jajaja viendo

-ya pues jaja, que divertido, bueno ya vamos con los muchachos, príncipe

-está bien princesa, jeje –dijo Darien siguiéndole el juego

Así llegaron hasta donde estaban todos los demás platicando y riendo

-¡Serena! Por dios, ¿Dónde estabas? –dijo Rei levantándose de su asiento

-gomene, es que me quede viendo los vestidos de los aparadores –dijo Serena sonrojada

-ay Serena no cambias, ya nos tenias preocupados –dijo Ami

-ya chicas, no me reganen ya estoy aquí

-es que Serena que tal si te hubiera pasado algo –dijo Lita

-no chicas, si se refieren a los Kou, ya ni los he visto

-precisamente por eso Serena, bueno ya no vinimos aquí para pelear, ya va a empezar la película, que les parece si entramos –dijo Andrew

-está bien –dijeron todos

-oye Andrew –dijo Serena -¿Cuál fue la película que escogieron?

-el aro 2

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Serena

-jajaja, te lo dije Mina jajaja –empezó a reír Rei

-Rei, ¿Por qué compraste los tickets para esa película?

-para ver tu cara jajaja

-jajaja-reían todos

-¡qué malos! –dijo Serena

-ni modo chiquita, no estabas cuando compramos los boletos –Mina dijo

-¡se pasan! –dijo Serena haciendo una especie de puchero, el cual era algo así como que no lo podía creer, enojo, miedo y risa

-jajaja que caras cabeza de chorlito –dijo Darien

-¡Darien! –reclamo Serena

-jajaja jajaja

-Bueno perdón, es que fue muy chistoso

-mmm está bien, ya entremos –dijo Serena

-¿van a querer rosetas de maíz? (palomitas, cabritas, cotufas, pochoclos, pipocas, pop corn, poporopo, pururú, crispetas, etc o como les digan en donde viven jejeje)

-¿eh? Sí, yo si –dijo Serena

-ya también –dijo Lita

-y nosotras –dijeron Rei, Mina y Ami

-está bien métanse a la sala mientras yo las compro, Andrew ¿me ayudas?

-claro

-bueno nos adelantamos ok, dijo Rei en tono malicioso

En la sala

-Serena, querida amiga –dijo Lita con un tono de querer algo

-mmm creo que ya se por donde va el asunto y si, si me dieron la beca

-¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio? ¡Felicidades! –dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas abrazando a Serena

-ay, Serena ¡qué bueno! –Dijo Ami –te esforzaste mucho para conseguirla, me consta

-si Serena que padre ¿pero por qué no nos habías dicho antes?

-lo que pasa es que iba a ser una sorpresa pero sé que no iban a aguantar hasta el día en el que se los dijera jeje

-hay Serena ¿ya ya lo sabe Darien? Después de todo el fue el que te ayudo a estudiar ¿no?

-sí, ya lo sabe, como mi tutor no le puedo ocultar nada, me dijo que se sentía muy orgulloso de mi

-eeeaaaahhh, serena jajaja a mí se me hace que ustedes dos traen algo jaja

-Mina ¿Cómo se te ocurre?, Darien y yo solo somos muy buenos amigos

-si Mina, -dijo Lita –es que no sabes que ahora así se les dice jajaja

-¡Lita! ¡Yo no dije eso!

-a mí me gusta la pareja que hacen –dijo Ami

-mm pues no creo que le guste a Darien, para el soy solo una niña "para el solo soy una niña, hay Serena ¿Cómo puedes sentirte mal tal solo por un comentario?"–dijo Serena cabizbaja

-Serena ¿Darien te gusta? –preguntó Rei

-¡¿eh?! No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que él es mi amigo, sí, eso es todo –dijo Serena nerviosa y triste "me pregunto qué es lo que Darien en verdad siente por mi"

-¡ya estamos aquí! –dijeron los chicos entrando a la sala

-¿de qué hablaban? –pregunto Darien

-de nada importante –dijo Ami rápidamente

-espero que no estuvieran hablando de nosotros jaja

-como crees Andrew jaja "si supieran" –dijo Lita

-oigan ¿Dónde nos vamos a sentar? –preguntó Darien al ver las sillas llenas y solo dos vacías una a cada extremos de las chicas

-Andrew se sentara a mi lado –dijo Lita jalando a Andrew a su esquina

-mm entonces me toca al lado de Sere –dijo Darien riendo

-aja –dijo Mina –solo espero que no vayan a hacer cosas mala jajaja

-¡Mina!! ¿Cómo dices eso? –dijo Rei después de atragantarse con el refresco

-que, yo solo decía jajaja

-jajaja –reían todos

-bueno ya va a empezar la película, ¡compórtense! –dijo Serena con tono serio

-si pues jajaja –dijo Rei

-shhhh –decían alrededor

-ya está bien –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo ocasionando unas pequeñas risas por parte de los mismos

Empezó la película y como era de esperarse Serena estaba muerta de miedo al igual que las chicas, a diferencia de Andrew y Darien que se mantenían como si nada pasara, en eso estaban muy entretenidos viendo la película cuando de la nada aparece la niña en la pantalla ocasionado que toda la sala gritara de susto y las chicas se tapara los ojos cosa contraria de Serena que se volteó hacia donde estaba Darien y se aferro con mucha fuerza a su brazo, ocasionado que él la viera con ternura a la rubia y la abrazara para calmarla

-ya pasó, princesa, no tienes de que asustarte, es solo una película –le susurró al oído

-Darien, ya no quiero verla, salgamos por favor –dijo Serena aún aferrada a su brazo

-está bien princesa vámonos –dijo Darien levantando con su mano el mentón de la rubia

Se levantaron de su asiento y se dirigieron a la salida, donde una vez fuera Serena se sentó en una banca y le dijo a Darien

-perdón "eres una miedosa Serena, no sé cómo te aguantan"

-¿por?

-Darien hice que te salieras de la sala porque tenía miedo, por mi culpa ya no vas a ver la película

-Serena, no importa, además la película no estaba tan buena, no me pierdo de mucho, todavía le falta mucho a la película –dijo mientras veía su reloj –¿Qué te parece si vamos a algún lado?

-está bien ¿A dónde?

-¿quieres ir al mirador?

-claro

Salieron de la plaza rumbo al mirador que estaba a pocas cuadras de ahí, mientras que platicaban de lo que hacían de pequeños y sus múltiples travesuras, reían como locos ante las anécdotas de la rubia hasta que llegaron al mirador y Serena corrió a ver el paisaje, ella se paró detrás del muro de contención y dijo:

-¡qué bonito!

-sí que lo es –dijo Darien viendo a Serena tiernamente, admiraba los rasgos de su cara, el cabello moverse al ritmo del viento, sus labios, sus ojos celestes que lo cautivaban todo el tiempo. –"de verdad que eres hermosa princesa"

Serena se dio cuenta de la mirada del azabache y se puso seria, su mirada reflejaba tristeza y al mismo tiempo confusión

-¿Por qué lo haces? –dijo sacando de sus pensamientos al joven

-¿hacer qué? –preguntó confundido

-Todo esto, ¿Por qué me cuidas como lo haces? ¿Por qué siempre me haces sentir bien? ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

-Serena yo…

-¿Por qué me confundes? –dijo Serena alterándose un poco

-Serena, -dijo Darien lanzándose a los labios de la joven, al principio fue un beso fuerte, posesivo pero poco a poco fue dando lugar a un beso tierno y lleno de amor. Ella quien se encontraba con los ojos abiertos poco a poco fue cediéndose perdiéndose en el sabor de los labios del azabache, rodeó con sus brazo el cuello de Darien y el la tomó por la cintura pegándola más hacia su cuerpo y con suma delicadeza le pidió permiso para introducir su lengua en la boca de su acompañante, y así profundizar aquel acto.

Se separaron poco a poco por la falta del aire. Serena dio un paso atrás mientras que unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos celestes, Darien al darse cuenta de esto se sintió el hombre más miserable de la tierra

-Serena por favor perdóname, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, yo no debí, soy un idiota Serena por favor no llores, no…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que no me tenía que enamorar de ti? ¡¿Por qué no me lo prohibiste?!

-Serena ¿Qué…? "Serena ¿Qué dijiste? ¿te has…?"

-¡dímelo! ¿Por qué te metiste en mi corazón cuando yo había puesto una gran barrera? –dijo derrumbándose

-Serena –dijo viéndola tristemente –desde el día en el que te vi me quede flechado por tu sonrisa, por tus ojos, por tu cabello, por toda tu, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado –dijo mientras que se hincaba a su lado y le levantaba la cabeza –yo se que Seiya fue tu primer gran amor, y sé que todavía lo amas pero también se que yo te amo a ti, Serena Tsukino, no por lo que dicen que eres, no por lo que has pasado, te amo por quien eres, esa chica dulce y de lindo andar, esa niña inocente que alegra todo a su paso

-Darien yo

-no lo digas, no es el momento ahora que ya conoces mis sentimientos creo que las cosas no podrán ser como antes, no te voy a presionar princesa, pero te lo dije antes y te lo diré de nuevo, siempre, así haya sol, haya lluvia, estés enojada, estés triste o estés feliz, siempre voy a estar contigo. Y siempre te voy a tener en mi corazón así tu no me elijas como compañero

-Darien –dijo Serena aventándose a los brazos del joven –jamás, óyelo bien, jamás te pediría que te alejaras de porque yo, porque yo también te amo, Darien Chiba, cuando te vi por primera vez sentí algo muy cálido en mi corazón pero me negaba a aceptarlo porque yo sentía que le estaba fallando a Seiya, pero tú me ayudaste a superarlo, si, es cierto, yo amo a Seiya, pero te amo a ti también y lo que siento por los dos jamás lo podría comparar, perdóname si alguna vez hice algo que te lastimara, yo no quise, lo prometo

-no tengo nada que perdonarte princesa, eso quedo en el pasado, además ahora estoy muy feliz ya que descubrí que tú también me amas princesa jeje –en eso se separó de mi abrazo y sacando una espacie de pañuelo me dijo:

-Serena este es el pañuelo con el que mi papa le dio a mi mamá cuando le pidió que anduvieran, Serena ¿Quieres ser mi novia? "por Dios Darien Chiba estás loco"

-Darien… "su novia"

-si no quieres no, no te presionare, yo lo…

-sí, sí quiero

-¿sí? Si ¡sí! Serena gracias –dijo abrazándome y dándome un delicado beso en los labios

En eso sonó el timbre del celular de Darien quien lo buscó en su pantalón y revisó la pantalla

-es Andrew, espérame tantito, si –dijo mientras Serena asentía con la cabeza –eh Andrew, si Serena está conmigo, si, estamos en el mirador, luego que te digo vale, está bien los esperamos aquí, vale bye –dijo colgando

-¿Qué te dijo?

-vienen para acá, se preocuparon porque no nos encontraron y pensaron que había pasado algo

-Darien ¿Qué les vamos a decir?

-¿Cómo que qué les vamos a decir?

-no les puedo decir de la nada que somos novios, creo que se lo debemos ocultar por lo menos hasta la fiesta de graduación ¿estás de acuerdo?

-si tu consideras que debe de ser así acepto princesa –dijo mientras abrazaba a Serena por la cintura –te amo mi vida

-yo también cariño –dijo antes de darle un fugaz beso a su nuevo novio –gracias por aceptar mi decisión

-esta me las paga Srta. Serena jaja

-mmm ¿Qué tiene en mente joven Darien?

-¿Qué le parece un gran beso?

-perfecto –dijo antes de postrar sus labios sobre los del azabache y cerrar sus ojos para disfrutar de aquel acto nuevo para ella.

oxoxoxo

sola recordando  
mientras los segundos van pasando  
nose como te podre olvidar

oxoxoxo

* * *

fin del chap jejeje y bien que les parecio la declaracion de amor?? jejeje ya me habian castigado muchas que leen mi fic que deseaban que por fin aquellos tortolitos estuvieran juntos y pues ya lo cumpli jejejeje ahora solo falta ver que les haya gustado jejeje asi que ya saben ESPERO REVIEWS jejeje se acepta todo tipo de criticas, lo que me sirva lo conservo, lo que no lo desecho jejeje asi soy yo, bueno pasando a otras cosas **le quiero agradecer a mi niña hermosa sailor angel moon** que siempre esta ahi para apoyarme en todo AMIGUI TE EXTRAÑO!! a ver si ya te conectas jejeje

y a todas las demas niñas lindas kiramoon xkarlata, joven por siempre!!, si sabes a lo que me refiero jejejeje y atodas las que me faltan, que ahora no me acuerdo pero se los digo a TODAS Y CADA UNA!! aquellas que siempre me lanzan jitomatazos o me dicen lo que creen mejor jejeje gracias por sus reviews jejeje

sin mas por el momento se despide de ustedes


	12. Atención, primera y segunda llamada

hi, hi, como tan mis lectoras favoritas jajaja, espero que bien yo en este momento me encuentro enfermita buuuu, tonta gripe y tos, ahhh creeran que donde vivo en esta semana he tenido todos los climas habidos y por haber, el lunes hacia un calor extremista, el martes un calor humedo horrible, el miercoles nublado y el jueves llueve y ahora nevo cerca de aqui!! ahhhh tonto calentamiento global jajaja bueno aqui les traigo un capitulo mas jejeje va a estar cortito porque lo bueno creo yo, y donde va a empezar toda la trama, sera en el chap siguiente, asi que no desesperen, ademas este chap es tambien para aclarar algunas dudas jeje

sin mas por el momento disfruten el capitulo!!

* * *

CAPITULO ANTERIOR

-Darien ¿Qué les vamos a decir?

-¿Cómo que qué les vamos a decir?

-no les puedo decir de la nada que somos novios, creo que se lo debemos ocultar por lo menos hasta la fiesta de graduación ¿estás de acuerdo?

-si tu consideras que debe de ser así acepto princesa –dijo mientras abrazaba a Serena por la cintura –te amo mi vida

-yo también cariño –dijo antes de darle un fugaz beso a su nuevo novio –gracias por aceptar mi decisión

-esta me las paga Srta. Serena jaja

-mmm ¿Qué tiene en mente joven Darien?

-¿Qué le parece un gran beso?

-perfecto –dijo antes de postrar sus labios sobre los del azabache y cerrar sus ojos para disfrutar de aquel acto nuevo para ella.

* * *

Capítulo 12

Atención, primera y segunda llamada

-¡chicos hasta que los encontramos! –dijo Ami preocupada

-lo siento, es que me dio mucho miedo la película y le pedí a Darien que nos saliéramos

-ay Serena, estábamos preocupados, si tenías miedo por lo menos nos hubieran avisado –dijo Lita

-es cierto ángel, pero bueno ya estuvo de reclamos, mejor regresemos a la plaza o ¿quieren quedarse aquí?

-me gusta este lugar –dijo Mina –es muy romántico

-hay Mina, creo que la diosa del amor está sacando su genio jajaja –dijo Serena riendo

-ja, ja, ja, muy chistosita –dijo Mina poniendo cara de enfado fingido

-jajaja, ya no se enojen era un chiste –dijo Lita

-bueno, entonces ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto Andrew

-vamos a la plaza, ahí hay comida y ya me dio hambre –dijo Amy

-está bien, vamos –dijo Andrew

-bueno nosotros nos vamos caminando –dijo Serena –no creo que quepamos en el carro de Andrew, ¿o sí?

-mmm, pues veníamos apretados pero todo cabe en un jarrito sabiéndolo acomodar

-no gracias jajaja, mejor vayan apartando un lugar en el restaurant, así cuando lleguemos ya tenemos mesa si, -dijo Darien –y sirve que Serena no se muere de hambre jajaja

-Darien, que malo, pero tengo que aceptar que es verdad jeje –dijo mientras que a todos se le ponía una gotita de sudor en la cabeza

-jajaj bueno ya vámonos, I'm starving jeje –dijo Mina

-ay Mina ya te pareces a Serena jajaja –dijo Rei

-jajajaj ya apúrense pues

Los chicos se subieron al carro para regresar a la plaza dejando a Darien y Serena caminar un poco sin saber que les estaban haciendo un gran favor a la recién pareja

-oye princesa que vas a ser con tu beca

-todavía no le he dicho a mis padres pero realmente quiero tomarla, después de todo una beca para estudiar en el extranjero es una gran oportunidad

-no sé qué voy a hacer sin ti todo ese tiempo cariño –dijo Darien abrazando a Serena por la cintura –he esperado demasiado tiempo para que me dijeras que si y ahora me dejaras solito, solito buuu –dijo Darien fingiendo un llanto

-jajaja, si no te conociera diría que yo soy la mala de la historia jaja, pero aun queda la oportunidad de estudiar en la misma universidad a la que iras amor, ¿o no?

-mmm creo que tienes razón, por eso no me preocupo que si no….. jajaja pero bueno yo se que te esforzaste mucho para esa beca amor, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-y todo gracias a las clases extras jeje. Gracias mi príncipe

-de nada princesa –dijo capturando fugazmente los labio de su amada en un dulce beso

-¿cuándo va a ser la fiesta de graduación? –pregunto Darien

-en un dos semanas, ¿vas a ir?

-solo si cierta princesita quiere que vaya –dijo juntando su frente

-mmm lo pensare jeje

- a siii, mmm pues ¡ataque de cosquillas! Jaja

-no, todo menos cosquillas, no jajajaj Darien jajaja, ya jaja para

-te quiero princesa –dijo Darien parando las cosquillas y dándole un tierno beso a su pequeña

-oye ya hay que apurarnos que ya tengo hambre -dijo Serena rompiendo el beso

-está bien jaja –dijo el tomando de la mano a su amada

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la plaza, donde la rubia ya estaba más que hambrienta, de nuevo, así que lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue dirigirse al restaurant donde estaban los demás

-vaya hasta que llegan, pensamos que ya se habían perdido jaja, dijo Mina pícaramente

-¡mina! Como crees jaja –dijo Serena sonrojada

-es que tienen envidia princesa –dijo Darien abrazando a Serena por atrás y recargando su barbilla en el hombro de ella

-¡Darien! –dijo Serena roja como un jitomate

-jajaja ahí serena –dijo Darien guiñándole el ojo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Andrew al contrario de las chicas que ni cuanta se dieron

-y pues dejen de alburearme –dijo Serena con enojo fingido –que tengo bastante hambre jajaja

-jajaja lo sabía, gane la apuesta! –dijo Rei

-¿Qué apuesta? –pregunto la aludida

-es que le aposte a Amy que ibas a decir que tenias hambre antes de 2 minutos que llegaras al restaurant

-hoy batiste tu propio record Sere jajaja –dijo Lita riendo

-mmmm

-ya Sere no te enojes, solo fue un juego de estadística y probabilidades

-…-

Ya para que veas que te queremos te ordenamos ración doble de postre jeje

-jaja solo por eso les hablo –dijo Serena ocultando una ligera risita

-jaja ya pues siéntense –dijo Mina

Serena se sentó al lado de Andrew y al lado de ésta se sentó Darien

La comida llego rápidamente y se dispusieron a comer cuando Lita pregunto:

-oye Sere, ahora en la tarde estamos platicando de lo que queremos ser de grandes pero no supimos lo que tú querías ser ¿Qué es?

-pues desde que soy pequeña quiero estudiar arquitectura, asi que creo que estudiare eso, me apasiona jeje

-¡Wow Sere! pero ¿cómo le harás?, arquitectura es una materia muy pesada ¿no crees?

-yo pienso que si algo te gusta, será más fácil que lo hagas –dijo Andrew –y si Sere quiere estudiar arquitectura, pienso que puede llegar a ser la mejor, ¿no crees Darien?

-si la verdad pienso que Serena es muy inteligente y si se lo propone puede llegar a ser lo que quiera

-es eso tienes razón Darien –dijo Lita

-pues sí, me alegro por ti Sere, así el día que seas famosa podrás hacer nuestras casas jajaja –dijo Mina

-lo pensare jajaja –dijo Serena

-oigan ¿ya saben que harán para la graduación? –preguntó Andrew

-no, me gustaría hacer un viaje de vacaciones pero no sé a dónde –dijo Rei

-¡ya se! –Dijo Mina -¿Qué les parece si hacemos un viaje de 1 semana todos juntos para celebrar?

-que buena idea Mina, por mi está bien ¿Qué dicen ustedes? –dijo Lita

-mmm creo que yo pudo cerrar una semana el Crow, sí, me apunto

-yo creo que mi mamá si me dejara –dijo Amy

-pues por mi está bien –dijo Rei

-mmm no se, bueno creo que si puedo, pediré licencia en la universidad cuando la pida Andrew –dijo Darien

-"bueno puedo hacerlo desde allá, al cabo lo único que hare…, mmm perfecto" por mí no hay problema, me encanta la idea –dijo Serena

-grandioso, mi mamá tiene una cabaña en una isla privada, fue una herencia de una tía lejana, ¿qué les parece ir ahí?

-sí, está bien –dijeron todos a la vez

-que padre ya quiero que lleguen las vacaciones jejeje

-hay Mina, bueno solo falta que acabemos con los exámenes semestrales y ya nos liberamos de la escuela por dos ricos y deliciosos meses jeje –dijo lita

-siii, por fin adiós a los maestros ¡y las tareas!! Jajaja

-propongo un brindis porque por fin salimos de aquella cárcel a la que llámanos escuela, pero que sin ella no podríamos aprender nada y ser mejores cada día –dijo Serena

-wow Sere que profunda –dijo Andrew mientras abrazaba a la joven rubia ante la mirada asesina de su amigo

-jajaja

-bueno, bueno –dijo Rei –la noche es joven, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a bailar por ahí?

-me encanta la idea –dijo Mina –a ver si así me puedo conseguir a alguien jajaja

-Mina, que cosas dices

-jajaja, y le consigo otro a Amy, jaja

-Mina! No! –dijo Amy sonrojada

-jajaja, reían todos

En eso se oye el teléfono de Serena

-Moshi moshi, Serena desu –dijo Serena –ah mamá si, estoy con las chicas, no, aaa si, si, no se tengo que estar ahí, vale, vale, bueno bye

-¿Qué quería tu mamá Sere? –pregunto Lita

-lo siento chicos pero no me puedo apuntar a su plan de hoy voy a salir con mi mamá, tiene que hacer unas cosas y necesita de mi ayuda

-ay Sere, bueno ni modo, ¿ya te vas? –preguntó Rei

-sí, lo siento, pero los veo mañana ok

-está bien cuídate, ¿te vas a ir caminando?

-no, tomaré un taxi en la esquina

-mejor te llevo, ¿no?

-no, gracias Darien, no te molestes

-no es molestia, en serio, no me gusta que andes sola

-ya no me pasara nada, nos vemos –dijo Serena rápidamente antes de que Darien la llevara

-bye serena, cuídate –dijo Amy

-si gracias chicos adiós –dijo levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del restaurant

Afuera del restaurant, en la esquina

-¿lista madame? –dijo una voz

* * *

uju uju!! jajaja bueno como lo prometido es deuda aqui les contestare todos y cada uno de los reviews:

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: hola mosa chica jejej como has estado?? y siii ya me tenias muy pero muy abandonada jaja me alegra que ya hayas regresado jeje y por lo de los kou siiii!! son mas malos que la leche cortada jajajja no es cierto, veras lo que pasa es que ellos sifrieron mucho con la muerte de kakyuu y de seiya por eso es que se comportaron de esa forma con serena pero lo que pasaba es que ellos la consideraban la unica culpable, de ahi el odio y de la persona que entrara a la vida de sere pues lo veras en el siguiente chap jejeje hasta pronto, y me saludas a tus querubines jejeje besos.

sailor angel moon: ahhhh chiquita hermosa!! donde estas?? buuu buuu jajaja haber si ya te conectas mas seguido, digo esta bien antes es la obligacion y el conseguir dinero jajaja pero ya te extrano muchio muchio jejeje pame, pame no, nadie ha hecho la tarea de historia conmigo, sos la primera y la ultima lo prometo jajaja, hay nina si te contara de todas mis chiquiaventuras te reirias un rato jajaja bueno por lo del personaje ya lo veras en el siguiente chao jejej mi loquita cabezita ya lo tenia todo maquiavelicamente preparado jajaja nos vemos chikita jaja (conste que no te dije como no quieres que te diga) jajaja claro siempre habra mas sobrenombres jejeje

arias serena: hola mujer, espero que estes bien jejeje, gracias por el review jeje, la verdad eso es lo que esperaba, transmitir todos los sentimientos habidos y por haber jajaja, asi que si quieres alguno solo dimelo jajaja, espero tus reviews jejeje byeee

NeoReina-sailormoon: hola!! como estas?? espero que bien jejeje, siii por fin aquelos dos son novios, ahora hay que ver como van a manejar su relacion, no crees?? y por lo otro jajaja pues te daras cuanta de quien es la persona?? aunque segura segura que era serena?? jajajaja

Selene Chiba y Astarte Blac...:jajaja gracias por lo de sol jajaja como han estado?? jejej espero que en este chap se les haya aclarado sus dudas de para que es la beca de serena jeje, y pues por lo otro como a todas ya les dije no sabran quien es el otro personaje hasta el siguiente chap jajaj si sere mala!! jajaja, por el momento tanto asi como una guerra no habra, pero si vendra la accion, asi que no se desesperen jejeje, luego me dicen si les gusto o no la historia va?! jajaja nos vemos y espero que hayan disfrutado el chap.

annyfansailormoon: jajaja todas amamos a darien ahhh deberia de haber uno para cada una, no lo crees?? el mundo seria maravilloso jajjaja bueno nos vemos en el siguiente chap jejeje, haber cuentame si te gusta vale!!

Alejandra 1: en serio lo crees?? creo que soy demasiado autocritica jaja

Alejandra 2: eres la misma que arriba?? no lo creo o si?? ahhh estoy confundida jajaja, no es cierto, bueno me alegra que te este gustando mi fic jejeje es lo meor que le puede pasar a una como lectora jaja y siii con eso de que ya seran los examenes semestrales estamos al tope con la tarea ahhhh jajaja pero espero pronto actualizar, jejej nos vemos luego!!

Isis Janet: bueno bueno jajaja como estas?? si lo se eso de ocultar su noviazgo, pero comprendelos, son jovenes, y ahora serena esta muy ocupada, ademas te daras cuenta de las intenciones en el siguiente chap jejejej asi que estate atenta!! jajajaja nos vemos despues!!

mechita: jajaj muy pronto la veras no desesperes!!, jajajaja espero tu review jajaja nos vemos luego!!

arias serena: aqui estoy de nuevo!! jeje sus deseos son ordenes jaja espero que te haya gustado, hay me cuentas luego vale!, nos vemos despues jeje

mariaelena83: siii aqui estoy, sigo, y sigo!! jajaja, nos vemos despues

GABY: si lo se, pero es que una historia donde solo hay felicidad y amor, no es historia jajjaja, no es cierto, pero bueno aqui tienes el siguiente chap, espero que sigas la historia jejeje, gracias por tu review, muy lindo jejeje byeee

luna enamorada: jejej pues espero que ya no estes tan atareada jejeje date un relax!! jajaja, pues aqui esta tu entrega jejeje que tal??

SoniaMS: no te preocupes suele pasar jaja ahhh por que se descompondran las compus?? jajjaa, espero que pronto me visites de nuevo jejej

Hehra:jajaja que bueno que te gusto! pues aqui hay mas mujer toma lo que desees jajaja

lu: pues ya ves jajaja igual jeje que tengas un lindo dia! nos vemos despues vale, y cuentame que tal mi historia?!

isabel: jeje gracias, espero que te siga gustando

maria jose: que es chero??


	13. cronica de una venganza: parte uno

hola hola!! como estan mis lectoras favoritas jajaja pues aqui me tiene con el ansiado chap numero trece jejeje, pero que creen?? me mataran estoy segura jejeje buuuu lo que pasa es que cuando lo escribi me salio tan pero tan pero tan largo que decidi dividirlo en varias partes 2 o 3 sinceramente no me acuerdo jeje (ya se, ya se que pesima memoria jejeje) pero bueno como les decia esta es la primera parte de la continuacion de la historia, asi que bueno si mas las dejo seguir leyendo siiii jejeje

solo ua advertencia, quiza los siguientes dos chaps, (este y otros 2 o 1) tengan un contenido un poco violento, no estoy diciendo que paresca banco de sangre ni mucho menos pero si tendra un poco de escenas violentas asi que ya saben ehhhh! luego no me reclamen jejeje

ahora si las dejo leer jeje, espero que lo disfruten!!

* * *

capitulo anterior:

-Moshi moshi, Serena desu –dijo Serena –ah mamá sí, estoy con las chicas, no, aaa si, si, no se tengo que estar ahí, vale, vale, bueno bye

-¿Qué quería tu mamá Sere? –pregunto Lita

-lo siento chicos pero no me puedo apuntar a su plan de hoy voy a salir con mi mamá, tiene que hacer unas cosas y necesita de mi ayuda

-ay Sere, bueno ni modo, ¿ya te vas? –preguntó Rei

-sí, lo siento, pero los veo mañana ok

-está bien cuídate, ¿te vas a ir caminando?

-no, tomaré un taxi en la esquina

-mejor te llevo, ¿no?

-no, gracias Darien, no te molestes

-no es molestia, en serio, no me gusta que andes sola

-ya no me pasara nada, nos vemos –dijo Serena rápidamente antes de que Darien la llevara

-bye serena, cuídate –dijo Amy

-si gracias chicos adiós –dijo levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del restaurant

Afuera del restaurant, en la esquina

-¿lista madame? –dijo una voz

* * *

Capitulo 13

Crónica de una venganza

_**En la venganza, como en el amor, la mujer es más bárbara que el hombre.**_

_Friedrich Nietzsche (1844-1900) Filosofo alemán._

6:30 pm

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que mi nombre es Serena? –dijo serena con una tierna sonrisa

-lo siento madame, pero el señor me enseñó a respetarla como su legitima mujer –dijo el joven mientras abría la puerta del deportivo negro

-¿sabes?, madame me hace sentir vieja –dijo Serena justo entrando al carro

-lo siento mademoiselle, es una costumbre que se me pegó con el señor

-está bien, no te preocupes, solo trata de llamarme por mi nombre

-eso sí que no, mademoiselle, sería una gran falta de respeto

-vale, en fin, ¿está todo listo? –dijo Serena regresando su tono de voz a uno inquebrantable

-por su puesto mademoiselle, para serle sincero no veo la hora de…

-ni yo… ni yo –interrumpió al joven antes de que terminara la frase.

6:47 pm

-¿Está segura de esto mademoiselle? Puedo hacerlo yo solo, no se tiene porque ensuciar las manos, ni mucho menos involucrarse con esos dos.

-yo me involucre el día que lo conocí…

-realmente lo lamento madam… mademoiselle, fue una gran pérdida para todos

-si lo sabré yo, pero espero que me comprendas, sabes que Darien ahora es mi novio, pero Seiya, él estuvo a punto de ser mi esposo, antes de que esos bastar… antes de que esos dos me lo quitaran para siempre –dijo Serena con la voz quebrada, realmente era muy duro para ella recordar todo aquello que le servía de navajas para el corazón

-lo intento mademoiselle –dijo él con cierta tristeza en su voz pero al mismo tiempo firmeza

-no vale la pena recordar en este momento, eso lo hare cuando los tenga enfrente de mí y pueda saldar mis cuentas, ¿Cuánto falta?

-13 minutos, ¿esta lista?

-por supuesto –dijo Serena esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa –"sé lo que debo de hacer al derecho y al revés"

En otro lugar…

-¡vaya! creí que nunca llegaríamos

-y que lo digas hermano, por fin un momento de paz, nunca medimos el carácter de esa mujer –dijo Yaten – ¿crees que hará algo?

-ya no se qué pensar, por un momento creí que en aquella fiesta todo terminaría, todo este juego del gato y el ratón pero ya veo que no, solo fue el comienzo de una nueva historia, en la que Seiya ni Kakyuu están incluidos más por ellos se desató la tormenta

-los extraño bastante –dijo el menor de los Kou con la mirada perdida

-yo también Yaten, pero es algo por lo que "esa" tendrá que pagar

-¿Cuál será nuestro siguiente paso? No hemos visto a "esa", desde la fiesta, más parece nuestra sombra, realmente no se que planee, pero lo que sea debemos de estar preparados, "esa muchachita cambio y para nuestra desgracia cambio para mal"–dijo y pensó Taiki mientras se servía un vaso de whisky

-debemos estar atentos a sus movimientos, ver que es lo que hace buscar algo en su vida que la pueda llevar a la ruina, algo que podamos utilizar en su contra, estaba pensando en ese muchachito Darien, se nota a leguas que está enamorado de esa bastarda, eso nos puede servir ¿no crees? –dijo Yaten

-tienes razón, por otro lado están sus amiguitos, ella los valora mucho, en especial este tipo llamado Andrew, ellos también pueden ser unas excelentes victimas jaja

-tienes razón, oye ¿vamos a ir a la fiesta de los Thompson?

-seguro, en esa fiesta estarán los socios mayoritarios de la empresa Black Hoshi, debemos estar presentes para poder convencer a los accionistas de invertir en nuestra empresa, estoy seguro de que saldremos ganando

-es cierto, está bien, iré a ducharme, estoy listo en media hora

-yo igual, apúrate enano jeje –dijo Taiki en voz baja burlándose de su hermano pequeño, el único que le quedaba

-¡te oí!

7:00 pm

-llegamos mademoiselle "es hora de la función" –dijo el joven por el intercomunicador

-ya terminé de arreglarme, ya puedes abrir la escotilla –respondió Serena

-de acuerdo madame, excuse-moi mademoiselle –dijo el abriéndola y observando a su jefa –pero se ve usted hermosa el día de hoy.

-gracias –dijo ella sonrojada

Se bajaron del auto, para después caminar juntos hasta la entrada donde fueron recibidos por un mayordomo que recogió sus abrigos y los guió hasta el salón, donde era dada la fiesta.

-¡Serena, querida! ¡Cuánto tiempo! –exclamo un señor abrazando a la rubia con efusividad

-¡Señor Fujioka! ¡Es un gusto saludarle!

-pero mira nada más pequeña, y pensar que la última vez que te vi eras una niña, ahora mírate, eres toda una dama

- merci beaucoup, (muchas gracias) Sr. Fujioka

-ni que lo digas pequeña, y por favor déjame darte mi más sincero pésame por la muerte de tu prometido, no pude ir a su entierro, por motivos externos a mí, pero te aseguró que fue una gran pérdida para todos

-gracias, es usted muy bueno conmigo, estoy segura de que Seiya lo veía como a un padre

-si querida, al igual que yo lo veía como a un hijo y de la misma manera tu pequeña, vienes siendo como mi hija, pero que te parece si ya cambiamos las caras largas, que no está bien que una dama como tu se vea triste.

-mademoiselle, me disculpa un segundo –dijo el joven que acompañaba a la joven rubia

-claro que si –le respondió –si me disculpa -dijo dirigiéndose al señor Fujioka –en un momento lo acompaño

-claro que si querida, haz lo que tengas que hacer –dijo Fujioka con una sonrisa cómplice

Serena se despidió del hombre y se dirigió hacia la terraza del brazo de su acompañante, mientras que la luna llena brillaba en el cielo, en señal de adoración hacia su hija predilecta, los rayos caían sobre su blanca tez dándole cierto aire angelical, mas del habitual y en sus ojos había cierto brillo el cual, solo estaba en ellos, cuando algo que la rubia quería, estaba a su alcance, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción y un andar airoso.

-para qué querías hablar conmigo –preguntó al joven hombre a su lado

-ellos ya están aquí mademoiselle, es hora –dijo el joven con voz entusiasta

-perfecto, entonces en este momento voy con el Doctor Albert y utilizamos el factor sorpresa, ¿tienes las drogas que te pedí?

-si mademoiselle, aquí están –dijo el sacando un par de sobrecitos de su traje

-muy bien, busca el momento oportuno para ponerlos en sus bebidas y debilitarlos, te espero en la limusina en 20 minutos

-seguro mademoiselle, la veo allá

- merci beaucoup pour tout (muchas gracias por todo)… Malacay

-il n'y a pas de quoi (de nada) mademoiselle, es un placer servirle a usted, y en su tiempo al señor.

-está bien, basta de sentimentalismos, es ahora o nunca

-bien dicho, mademoiselle andando

Salieron de la terraza hacia el salón principal donde se llevaría a cabo, después de meses de planearlo, su gran decreto, la gran venganza en contra de los Kou, aquellas personas que le destrozaron el corazón más de una vez, pero que ahora ella podía ver sufrir, y pagar una a una todas las lagrimas que ella llego a derramar, estaba lista para lo que llegara a pasar, fuera bueno o malo, ya no había marcha atrás fue cuando recordó aquella frase tan famosa que decía más o menos así "live for nothing or die for something" quizá ella iba a morir en el intento, quizá ella resultaría ilesa, eso no lo sabía y sencillamente no le importaba, era hora de ver a su verdugo doblegarse a sus pies, qué más dulce que eso.

7: 34 pm

-¡señor Fujioka! ¡Qué alegría verlo! –dijo el más joven de los Kou, Yaten

-¿Taiki, Yaten? Oh kami, si son ustedes "bastardos, como si no supiera lo que le han hecho a mi pequeña princesa, solo porque ella no me lo ha dicho abiertamente, que si no ahora no estaría ustedes saludándome, sino 100 metros en lo profundo del mar"

-es un gusto verlo, después de tantos años, antes de que nuestro querido Seiya sufriera ese accidente tan terrible, que no solo nos los quitó a el, sino también, a su prometida Kakyuu, quien murió de tristeza

-perdonenme pero yo tenía entendido que su prometida era la señorita Serena –dijo el hijo mayor del señor Fujioka

-esa no era su prometida, sino una arribista que se le metió entre ceja y ceja a Seiya y el cayo rendido a los pies de esa.

-con el debido respeto le pido que no hable de Serena en ese tono, Taiki, no quieras engañarme, yo sé lo que sucedió y como es que Seiya y Serena se enamoraron, ella no es una arribista caza fortunas, en todo caso no tendría porque. Con lo que tiene te aseguro que es más que suficiente "maldito bastardo"

-"¿qué demonios? ¿A qué se referirá?" Lo siento señor Fujioka, no fue mi intención "claro que lo era" pero bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema, hemos venido a hablar de negocios, y a proponerle a varios accionistas invertir en nuestra empresa, está comprobado que está dejando considerables ganancias, está entre un 150 y 230 dependiendo del negocio, como vera nos esta yendo muy bien y le ofrecemos a todos lo que se asocien determinado número de acciones para obtener el de ganancias correspondientes.

-veo que si chicos, pero desgraciadamente para ustedes alguien mas ya les ganó el partido, se trata de la empresa Lumière Lune, una empresa francesa dedicada a la creación de comerciales, programas de televisión, y tiene varias ramas en diferentes campos como en construcción de edificios, automotriz, farmacéutica y productos de belleza

-veo que es muy completa –dijo Yaten en modo despectivo

-sí que lo es, se ha llevado a la mayoría de los accionistas, ofreciéndoles un 2.8 de las ganancias mensuales, eso como te darás cuenta mi querido Yaten, es la mejor oferta en todos los aspectos ya que se dedican a tantas cosas que las ganancias son millonarias.

-mmm ya veo, y ¿quién es el dueño de ese emporio?, si me permite preguntar

-dirás dueña, jaja

-¿es una mujer?

-sí, sí lo es, toda una as para los negocios, esa chiquilla puede llegar a ser más dulce que la miel, pero cuando de negocios se trata, parase una vampiresa sedienta jajaja –dijo el hijo del señor Fujioka

-¿en serio? Jajaja ya me imagino, será un placer para mí conocerla, me interesaría ver sus propuestas –dijo Taiki

-pero si us… -dijo el hijo del señor Fujioka

-para mi seria un placer presentarlos -dijo el señor Fujioka

-pero papa ellos

-si no te preocupes yo los presentare –interrumpió a su hijo antes de que dijera algo de mas.

7:50 pm

-no la veo por ningún lado –dijo el sr Fujioka

-¿Creen que ya se haya ido? –pregunto Yaten

-puede ser, tengo entendido que tenía varios asuntos pendientes así que se pudo haber ido

-disculpen mi intromisión caballeros, pero he creído escuchar que buscan a la dueña de las empresas Lumière Lune, déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Malacay y creo que he oído de ustedes, mi jefa seguro que estará muy feliz de verlos, hace tiempo que buscaba una alianza con el emporio Kou

-dichosos los ojos jaja, me parece perfecto, mi nombre es Taiki Kou y el es mi hermano Yaten Kou, nosotros también estábamos buscando a la señorita…?

-es mejor que ella misma se presente, no lo creen jajaja, pero bueno si no tienen ningún inconveniente los podría llevar con ella, estoy seguro de que le alegrará mucho su visita

-por mí no hay ningún problema –dijo al instante Yaten – "entre más pronto conozcamos a esa mujer, mas rápido haremos negocios"

-creo que está bien –dijo Taiki un poco desconcertado, pero feliz porque había la posibilidad de crear una buen trato con la empresa Lumière Lune, y eso quiéranlo o no le convenía bastante al emporio Kou.

-perfecto, síganme caballeros

-bueno yo me despido, ha sido un placer verlos, suerte con esa cita de negocios –dijo el señor Fujioka, retirándose del lugar, mientras que los tres caballeros comenzaron una conversación respetuosa

-y dígame Sr. Malacay ¿Cómo es su jefa?

-es de las mejores, sino es que puedo afirmar que ella es la mejor de todos los que he tenido.

-me parece perfecto, se ve que es muy querida por todos que hasta ha conseguido la mayor parte de las firmas

-ella, es una mujer muy respetada en los negocios desde que se encargo sola de mantener el negocio de su prometido al él morir

-oh lo siento, debió de haber sido un gran choque

-sí que lo fue, pero ese es un asunto en el que no quiero abundar, no tengo el permiso de hablar sobre la vida privada de mi jefa, les agradecería dejar el tema dado por cerrado

-claro, por nosotros no hay ningún problema –dijo Taiki

Salieron del salón donde se llevaba a cabo el coctel y se dirigieron al automóvil de Malacay de donde iban a salir para ver a la dueña de Lumière Lune, la sorpresa que les espera

8:00 pm, ni un segundo mas ni uno menos

-¡MANOS ARRIBA! –gritó un hombre vestido de negó con la cara cubierta y una pistola apuntando a la cabeza de Malacay mientras que otros tres hombres le quitaban el seguro a las metralletas que traían

- ¿Qué demonios? –dijo Malacay desconcertado al sentir una pistola sobre su cien

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?! –preguntó alarmado Yaten con las manos arriba

-nada que ustedes los ricos no puedan darnos jajaja –respondió uno de los hombres dándole un golpe a Yaten dejándolo sin aire

-mire señor –dijo Taiki tratando de sobrellevar la situación –si lo que quieren dinero llévense todo lo que tenemos, mi reloj y mi celular, pero déjenos irnos

-jajaja, no lo creo niño lindo, ustedes pueden darnos más que lo que taren ahorita, no crean que no los vimos salir de aquel coctel para gente rica, así que lo siento jajaja –dijo un hombre antes de golpear la nuca de Yaten y de Taiki ocasionando que cayeran inconscientes al piso.

-lo sentimos señor, pero era necesario actuar la situación –dijo el hombre que apuntaba a Malacay, quitando la pistola de su cien e inclínanosle en señal de respeto y disculpa

-está bien, lo entiendo ¿Dónde está la señora?

-aquí Malacay, felicidades por su actuación, las caras de esos dos fueron de película –dijo Serena saliendo detrás de unos arbustos –aquí tienen la paga que les prometí, el resto se los daré cuando acabemos con este asunto, ahora llevemos a estos dos al escondite antes de que alguien nos vea

-de acuerdo jefa –dijo un hombre de los encapuchados aceptando el dinero y dándole órdenes a sus secuaces para cargar a los Kou

Había dos carros, el de la "jefa" y el de los secuaces en el segundo fue donde los metieron con los ojos vendados y atados de pies y manos, completamente amordazados, y sin la posibilidad de escape, de todas maneras estaban inconscientes, ese golpe fue bastante duro, pero ni modo se lo merecian

8:30 pm

-lo hecho, hecho está, no es así Malacay –pregunto Serena con la mirada perdida a las calles desiertas de Tokio

-si, mademoiselle, es algo en lo que no nos podemos echar para atrás, y el pasado es una de las cosas que nadie puede cambiar

-ya hasta me saliste poeta Malacay –dijo Serena con una media sonrisa y un ligero suspiro de tristeza

-¿quiere que la lleve a su casa?

-si, por favor, mañana me encargare de esos dos –dijo ella acurrucándose en el automóvil que Malacay conducía.

Las calles era amplias y casi no había rastros de mas automóviles, a la mitad del camino los dos carros se separaron, ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer, ese fue el principio de una venganza, una venganza que hasta hace unos meses se había dado por terminada, que buen engaños fue aquel, para todos los que amaban a la rubia, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?, no eso nadie se lo imagino, pero todavía falta lo más importante, no el principio, sino el final, lo que realmente definirá el destino de los que participan en esa venganza, ¿venganza? ¿Realmente se le puede llamar así? Sí, creo que sí.

-"te extraño y al mismo tiempo le he abierto las puertas de nuevo al amor"-pensó la rubia antes de quedarse dormida en aquel carro deportivo.

_**En la venganza, el más débil es siempre más feroz.**_

_Honoré de Balzac (1799-1850) Escritor francés. _

* * *

ahhhh se acabo el chap jijijiji que les parecio?? va bien??, no esta muy confuso?? me agradaria saber que es lo que piensan ehhh asi que ya saben mucho muchos muchos reviews jejeje onegai!! (porfis, porfis, porfis) jejeje

como veran Serena no es la niña linda que todos creen, quiza su alma es pura y ella sea muy inocente pero tambien esconde un gran dolor lo que hace que salga a la luz su verdadera personalidad, lo que realmente desea si preocuparse por el que diran jeje pero aclaro SERENA NO ES MALA!! ehhhh jejeje luego no digan jajaja

bueno aqui viene lo bueno dar resuesta a todos los reviews jejeje mi parte favorita jajaja!!

**Isis Janet:** mmmm eso que dices jajaj creo que andrew lo esta pensando pero no esta muy seguro que digamos, despues de todo Darien y Serena ya son muy buenos amigos jeje asi que no sabe ni que pensar jaja a ver si lo descubre en los siguientes chaps jajaja nos vemos!

**Selene Chiba y Astarte Black:** jejejeje creo que la duda de la señora ya esta aclarada no es asi? jajaja en si, no es que se refieriera a sere como una señora, lo hacia por respeto jeje pero bueno y en cuanto a lo de la beca creo que Sere se merece la oportunidad de estudiar en el extranjero pero eso sera en un año jejej asi que no te preocupes todavia no se nos va jajaja y si lo hace darien la seguira, tenlo por seguro jejeje, nos vemos despues!! cuidate jeje!

**ariasserena:** jejej gracias, creo que ya sabes quien es el del coche no?? jajaja cuidate y gracias por tu review a ver cuentame qe tal te parecio este chap?? lleno tus espectativas?? jajaja, nos leemos pronto jejeje!!

**NeoReina-sailormoon:** siii lo se jejeje no me gustan los cambios climaticos tan fuerte buuuu!! jejej pero que le vamos a hacer jajaja dime, dime, dime!! que tal?? te gusto el chap?? jajaja o que pasa? jejeje me da gusto que te encuentres bien, y yo tambien aqui la estoy pasando jejeje a ver que dia podemos platicar siii!!. bueno me despido y que tengas un lindo dia o noche jeje (depende de cuando lo leas jajaja)

**Alejandra:** jajaja pero si Serena todavia no se va!! jaja y si lo hace te aseguro que darien ira tras ella hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario jejej asi que no te preocupes siiiii, jeje, ahora cambiando de tema me da muchisisisisismo gusto que te este gustando la historia, eso me da mas ganas de seguir escribiendo jejeje, y que te parecio este chap? ya se despejaron dudas?? jaja bueno espero que estes bien!!, y la otra actualizacion prometo hacerla mas rapido ejeje (siii porque ya tengo los chaps terminados jajaja), nos vemos luego!! jejeje

**JennySol:** siii jajaja yo tambien estudie esos en secundaria y ahora en la prepa jajaja me sacaron dolor de cabeza por dos clases hasta que los entendi jajaja, me laegra que hayas leido mi fic jejej, que te parece hasta el momento?? necesita mas suspenso o accion?? jajaja, nos vemos pronto!! espero que este bien jejeje!!

**sailor angel moon:** ahhhhhhhhhh pame!! siii hasta que te dignas a aparecer jajajaja, te extranie muchio muchio!! buuuu jejejeje, ahhh que chafa que todavia no encuentres trabajo buuu espero que lo hagas pronto y en el que quieras jejeje seria genial! y bien dime mi escritora favorita que te parecio este chap?? es de su agrado su majestad?? jajajajaja y la parejita dorada no salio jajaja pero cuando acabe este barullo te prometo que habra mucha pero mucha!! miel jajajajaja, nos vemos pronto y a ver si te veo en el msm, jejeje ahhh gracias por todo pame!! TE QUIERO MUCHIO MUCHIO!! jejeje (aunque me abandones por semanas!!) jajajaja. nos vemos amigui!!

**annyfansailormoon:** jajajaja me encanto la escenita del melodrama jajaja muy espontanea jajaja ahhh ya extrañaba tus reviews buuuuu jejeje pero me dio mucho gusto volverte a leer jejeje, a ver dime que es lo que opinas de este chap?? te gusto?? jejeje bueno ninia nos vemos despuesito a ver si este chap no se te pasa jejeje (espero que no jejeje) hay me puedes poner como alerta de fic y creo que se te mandan cuando actualizo a tu mail jejeje asi que ya sabes ehhh!! te espero jajajaja, byeeee.

bueno bueno jajaja creo que eso es todo por hoy jejeje, nos vemos la siguiente semana con la continuacion del fic, sino es que lo subo antes jejeje, que tengan un lindo fin de semana y que les vaya muy bien en su dia ehh!! asi que nada de estar tristes jejeje

atte.

PsS :)


	14. cronica de una venganza: parte dos

hi hi!! como estan mis lectoras favoritas?? jajaja como lo prometido es deuda, aqui les traigo otro chap mas de **las puertas de mi corazon** jejeje, espero que les guste mucho, para serles sincera, batalle mucho en las correcciones porque nunca quedaba como yo queria jejeje, **creo que lo llegue a corregir unas 6 veces!!** jjeje pero bueno, por fin quedo

asi que sin mas palabras:

**enjoy it!! ")**

* * *

capitulo anterior

8:30 pm

-lo hecho, hecho está, no es así Malacay –pregunto Serena con la mirada perdida a las calles desiertas de Tokio

-si, mademoiselle, es algo en lo que no nos podemos echar para atrás, y el pasado es una de las cosas que nadie puede cambiar

-ya hasta me saliste poeta Malacay –dijo serena con una media sonrisa y un ligero suspiro de tristeza

-¿quiere que la lleve a su casa?

-si, por favor, mañana me encargare de esos dos –dijo serena acurrucándose en el automóvil que Malacay conducía.

Las calles era amplias y casi no había rastros de mas automóviles, a la mitad del camino los dos carros se separaron, ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer, ese fue el principio de una venganza, una venganza que hasta hace unos meses se había dado por terminada, que buen engaños fue aquel, para todos los que amaban a la rubia, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?, no eso nadie se lo imagino, pero todavía falta lo más importante, no el principio si no el final, lo que realmente definirá el destino de los que participan en esa venganza, ¿venganza? ¿Realmente se le puede llamar así? Sí, creo que sí.

-"te extraño y al mismo tiempo le he abierto las puertas de nuevo al amor"-pensó la rubia antes de quedarse dormida en aquel carro deportivo.

* * *

Capitulo 14

Crónica de una venganza: segunda parte

**"**_**El amor entre dos personas no se puede romper. Si alguien lo rompe, lo pagará muy caro."** _

_Desconozco al autor _

8:00 am del día siguiente

Había una rubia cepillándose el cabello frente al espejo, vestia un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y una blusa estilo ochentera de color naranja (de esas que dejan descubiero el hombro) , era un hermoso día soleado y no habia nubes en el cielo.

- "lástima que ellos no puedan verlo"-pensó la rubia mientras sonreía para sus adentros, terminó de peinarse y se dirigió a la cocina donde se despidió de sus mamá alegándole que tenía que ir a terminar unas cosas en la escuela y de ahí iba a ir al centro por unos mandados, quizá no regresaría hasta la noche o sino, se quedaría a dormir en casa de alguna de sus amigas, recogió su almuerzo y salió de su casa, caminó dos cuadras y llegó a un parque donde un auto deportivo la estaba esperando, subió en él y saludó amistosamente a su fiel sirviente. El recorrido fue bastante tranquilo salieron de la ciudad y llegaron al mismo lugar donde horas antes había llegado un grupo de hombres con dos chicos inconscientes y entraron a la casa.

-¿ya despertaron? –preguntó Serena

-hace apenas dos horas, señorita y lo único que han hecho es rogar por sus vidas.

-patéticos –dijo Malacay acercándose a la puerta donde estaban los Kou

-¿han comido algo?

-no, no quieren nada, más que saber qué es lo que está pasando –dijo un hombre llegando por atrás de otra puerta

-gracias, pueden tomar un descanso –dijo Serena

-gracias madame –dijo el cabecilla

9:27 am

-calla hermano, creo que he oído algo –dijo Taiki tratando de entender lo que pasaba allá afuera

-¿Qué es lo que desea esta gente? ¡Ya no quiero esta aquí! –Dijo un Yaten desesperado y muerto de miedo –ya les ofrecido de todo, no sé que mas quieren

-¡cállate Yaten! Estoy tratando de escuchar, parece que ha llegado alguien, pero no me dejas oír

-lo siento hermano pero ya no aguanto esta incertidumbre

En eso, se abre la puerta y se puede ver adentro un par de jóvenes amarados a un palo en el centro del cuarto, con los ojos cerrados y la ropa sucia, sus cabellos antes limpios y arreglados ahora no son más que una mata de despeinada y revuelta.

-"debió de ser por el pequeño recibimiento" –pensó la joven

**Flash back**

Podías ver a lo lejos a dos hombres completamente amordazados inconscientes en un cuarto vacio, de repente uno de los dos, el de cabello castaño empieza a despertarse, le duele la cabeza ya que cierra los ojos, reflejo de un dolor corporal.

-hasta que uno de los dos despierta, ya se me hacía que se morían jajaja –rió un hombre entrando en la habitación

-¿quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó Taiki con falsa valentía

-mira, eso a ti no te importa en lo más mínimo, pero por ser los peores días de tu vida te lo diré –dijo acercándose a la cara de este, quien trataba de alejarse –somos, tu peor pesadilla jajaja –empezó a reír al ver la cara de miedo de su victima

-¿Quién te mandó a hacernos esto?

-luego lo sabrás, ahora tenemos que irnos a tu fiesta sorpresa ¡ups! Lo dije jaja, bueno ya estarás avisado, estoy seguro de que te agradará mucho jajaja- dijo el hombre levantando a Taiki de un brazo y sacándolo de la habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la sala uno de los hombres que también estaba ahí, acercó a Taiki hacia una maquina con forma de polea alta y que tenía un par de lazos colgando (como esas poleas donde cuelgan las piñatas en las fiestas infantiles.

-¡¿Qué es lo que me van a hacer?! –preguntó Taiki exaltado cuando se percató de que le estaban amarrando las manos por detrás de su espalda junto al lazo de la polea

-calma niño bonito, casi no te dolerá jajaja

-¡SUELTANME! BASTARDOS ¡AHHHH!! ¡AAHHHHHH! –Gritó Taiki de dolor, cuando la maquina empezó a hacer su trabajo (lo que hacía era levantarlo de los brazos para era estirarle los tendones causándoles un gran dolor, no por nada Malacay quien les dijo de ese pequeño jueguito era un ex-militar enfocado en misiones especiales, muchas de las cuales tenían que ver con tortura inteligente.)

**Fin del flashback**

-¿Quién anda ahí? –pregunto Taiki con miedo al tener los ojos vendados

Serena se acercaba más a él mientras que Taiki seguía preguntando el nombre del nuevo inquilino, cada vez más tembloroso

-es que acaso no me recuerdas –dijo Serena a su oído

-"es ella"–pensó Taiki quedándose completamente en shock

-¡¿Por qué nos tiene aquí?! ¡TE EXIJO QUE NOS DIGAS QUIEN ERES! –Dijo Yaten al borde del colapso -¡Taiki! ¿Te han hecho algo?

-…-

-¡TAIKI! –Gritó Yaten -¿Qué le han hecho idiotas?

-¿no le contestaras Tai? –dijo Serena de nuevo en su oído

-no yo… estoy bien –dijo Taiki con una voz casi inaudible –"¿Quién demonios es esa niña? No, no puede ser ella, ¿o sí? ¡Maldición!"

-veo que ya recordaste a la señora –dijo Malacay

-¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Taiki qué es lo que estás viendo? ¿!A QUIEN RECORDASTE POR DIOS!?

-shhh –dijo uno de los secuaces –aquí nadie grita niño bonito, así que modula tu voz antes de que me exaspere y salgas con unos cuantos huesos rotos, ¿está bien? –dijo el señor dándole un pequeño y delicado golpecito en la boca

-ya basta –dijo Serena –ustedes –dijo refiriéndose a sus secuaces –salgan de aquí, déjennos solos con esos dos.

-está bien –dijeron ellos –solo grite mi nombre y vendremos en seguida

-de acuerdo, gracias

Los tres jóvenes salieron del cuarto dejando a Malacay y a Serena con los hermanos Kou, el rostro de la rubia era serio pero al mismo tiempo mostraba una ligera risa de satisfacción, nunca, ni es su más obscuros sueños se hubiera visto como ahora, pero esa faceta le estaba empezando a gustar, ya estaba harta de ser la niña dulce, por fin quería saber lo que era el vengarse, saber que se sentía hacer a los demás sufrir, pero había algo que la detenía, no sabía que era, pero ese algo, no la dejaba cumplir al cien su cometido, bueno, bien dicen que la práctica hace al maestro, ¿o no?

9:50 am

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Serena? –dijo Taiki

-"¿Serena?" –Pensó Yaten – ¿Es ella Serena? –preguntó shockeado

-sí, soy yo, Serena Tsukino, la dueña de las empresas Lumière Lune, a quien ustedes buscaban jajaja –rió con una elegancia magistral –y en cuanto a lo que quiero, mmm no lo sé, quizá arruinarles la vida –dijo con cierta prepotencia y cinismo

Los Kou no salían de su asombro, es decir ella, la niña dulce y tierna que se enamoró de su hermano, la niña dulce que conocieron, ella, ella era su carcelera, así como la dueña de las empresas Lumière Lune, aquellas empresas que les había quitado a la mayoría de los accionistas, ¡maldición! ¿Cómo les había podido ocurrir eso?

-jajaja deberían de ver sus caras –reía Serena

-¡CALLATE BASTARDA! –grito Yaten con todas sus fuerzas

En ese instante el semblante de Malacay cambió drásticamente

-¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!? –dijo acercándose a Yaten y propinándole un gran golpe

-AHH -se quejó Yaten

-bastardo –murmuró Taiki sintiéndose completamente imposibilitado de hacer algo

-ya es hora de que aprendan con que con Tsukino nadie se mete, y mucho menos unos insectos como ustedes –dijo Malacay enojado

-tranquilo Mal, mejor vámonos, han tenido suficiente por hoy, dejémoslos un momento, creo que tienen muchas cosas en las cuales pensar –dijo Serena con voz de orden

-está bien, mademoiselle

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la sala donde iban a perfeccionar los últimos detalles de la venganza, no pensaban matarlos, pero si darles un muy buen susto para que así, jamás volvieran a aparecer en las vidas de Serena y los demás.

Mientras tanto adentro del cuarto estaban los hermanos Kou totalmente abrumados por la gran cantidad de información que se albergaba en su cabeza.

10: 00

-Yaten ¿estás bien? –preguntó Taiki preocupado

-¡maldición! Sí, estoy bien, ¡pero por Dios Taiki! ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer? No puedo creer que Serena sea nuestra carcelera, ¡ja! que ironías nos da la vida, ayer estábamos planeando algo en contra de ella y hoy esa, nos ha ganado la jugada.

-tienes razón Yaten, eso fue algo que yo no me lo esperaba, pero ahora debemos preocuparnos por salir de aquí, ya está más que claro que lo que quiere esa, no es precisamente felicitarnos por lo que le hemos hecho.

-yo también lo creo Taiki pero ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? Debemos tratar de escaparnos, ¿has pensado en algo?

-Creo que cuando me quitaron la venda pude ver a lo lejos una carretera, podemos tratar de salir por la ventanilla de la pared y pedir ayuda –dijo susurrando para que nadie aparte de su hermano lo pudiera escuchar

-eso es Taiki, ¡es cierto! –Dijo en voz baja pero alegre -¡ahh gracias Dios! –Expresó para sí mismo –en mi pantalón tengo una navaja, la metí en la bolsa de adentro para cualquier 

emergencia, desde la última vez que no teníamos con que cortar las cuerdas ¡ahh si soy un genio!

-¿en serio? Ahh Yaten ¡no sabes cuánto te adoro en estos momentos! pero hay que hacerlo que una manera discreta y que no se den cuenta de que no estamos, tendremos que esperar hasta la tarde, no sé, como a eso de las 4, 5, cuando todavía haya luz pero sea tarde y tratar de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-está bien hermano, ahora hay que tratar de sacar la navaja, la tengo en la bolsa de atrás ¿crees que puedas alcanzarla?

-déjame ver, levántate un poco ¡aggr! Ya casi, trata de moverte un poco a la derecha Yaten

-eso intento pero no puedo moverme, tengo las piernas entumidas

-agrr ¡la tengo! –Dijo con una sonrisa –Yaten, la voy a poner en tus manos, intenta cortar la soga pero cuidado con mi piel ¿entendido?

-Taiki en muy peligroso, mejor corta tú la mía, si me llegaras a lastimar no importaría tanto, tú debes de estar bien, ya te han golpeado más me que a mí, yo todavía tengo aguante

-no Yaten, precisamente por eso –dijo con voz seria –yo ya estoy más acabado, si llegaran a descubrirnos tu puedes llegar más rápido a la carretera y pedir ayuda, los dos lastimado nos serviríamos de nada, ahora mejor agarra la navaja

-está bien Taiki –dijo resignado –no te muevas

Taiki le puso la navaja a Yaten en las manos y este como pudo la sostuvo, la introdujo entre las cuerdas de tal manera que tratara de no cortar a su hermano y empezó a moverla.

-¡listo! –dijo Yaten cuando dejó de sentir la presión de las cuerdas al cortar -¿estás bien Taiki?

-sí, ahora es mi turno –dijo Taiki mientras medio se volteaba y cortaba las cuerdas de su hermano –ya está ahora hay que guardar las apariencias hasta la noche, no podemos soltarnos los pies ¿de acuerdo?

-sí, está bien, ahh me duele mucho las muñecas

-es normal Yaten estuvimos amordazados, vamos a estar bien, saldremos de esta, lo prometo

-tienes razón Taiki, y yo personalmente me encargaré me matar a Serena Tsukino –dijo con un inmenso odio en su voz

-de eso nos encargaremos luego Yaten, ahora lo importante es salir de aquí, te aseguro que una vez que lo hagamos Serena Tsukino no volverá a ver la luz del día.

10: 50 am

Afuera de la habitación

-entonces en eso quedamos Malacay –le dijo Serena a Malacay y luego se dirigió a sus demás empleados -¿quedó entendido?

-por supuesto señora, le aseguro que de aquí eso no salen bien librados

-mademoiselle, ¿Qué hará con su familia?

-he decidido quedarme aquí por lo menos hasta estar segura de que los Kou no nos volverán a molestar, le hablaré después a mi madre para a visarle de mi ausencia, ahora es cuando agradezco que mi papá haya tenido que salir del país

-para serle sincero mademoiselle yo he peleado en innumerables guerras y no por nada he salido victorioso pero un pelea con su padre por usted, es algo que no me atrevería a enfrentar, su padre me da miedo jaja

-jajaja, ¡ay Malacay! que cosas dices, si mi padre no es tan malo como crees jaja, solo que a veces se le pasa un poco lo sobre-protector jaja

-como usted diga madame –rio Malacay por lo bajo

-¿madame? Me acabas de perder Mal –Serena fingió enfado

-disculpe mademoiselle –respondió inmediatamente Malacay más pálido que de costumbre

-jajaja, no es cierto Malacay, estoy jugando

-mademoiselle "solo usted podría pasarla bien en momentos así, no sabe cuánto la admiro"-pensó el joven de cabellos blancos

4:36 pm

-Taiki, creo que ya es hora, no los escucho, de seguro están dormidos o distraídos en algún trabajo, ya quiero irme

-tienen razón Yaten acabo de escuchar a la bastarda decir que pronto recibiríamos nuestro regalo, es mejor que nos vayamos en este momento antes de que no salgamos vivos de aquí, ¿tienes la navaja?

-sí, aquí esta, ya corte las cuerdas de mis pies, solo faltan las tuyas

-de acuerdo, trata de hacer el menor ruido posible y ve hacia la ventana trata de abrirla

-está bien, apúrate con tus cuerdas.

Yaten se levantó de donde estaba amarrado y tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible se dirigió hasta el lugar que sería su única salida, la ventada que osaba e la pared, trató de abrirla por todos los medios posible mas sus esfuerzos fueron en vano

-no la puedo abrir Taiki parece que esta clausurada

-es nuestra única salida Yaten debemos de encontrar la forma déjame buscar algo que nos pueda servir de palanca para desatorarla

-mira por allá hay un fierro podemos forzarla

-bien hecho Yaten, solo era cuestión de buscar un poco

Los hermanos tomaron aquel pedazo varilla de acero y la colocaron de tal forma en la ventana que podían hacer presión en ella sin romperla y poder así abrirla, trataron por alrededor de 5 minutos cuando la ventana finalmente cedió dándoles la oportunidad de poder inspeccionar el lugar donde estaban y buscar el camino hacia la carretera

-sal tu primero Yaten, cuando estés afuera te diriges hacia aquellos arbustos y te escondes, te cuidado de que no te vean, espérame ahí después saldré yo y nos iremos juntos ¿de a cuerdo?

-está bien, Taiki por favor prométeme que no te tardaras ni dejaras que esos bastardos te descubran, yo te juro que haré mi mejor esfuerzo

-lo sé hermano, ahora ve –dijo Taiki mientras ponía su manos en pose de cunita para que Yaten se apoyara en ellas y pudiera salir

4:57 pm

-si mamá, me quedare en la casa de una amiga, si no la conoces pero es que no acabamos el trabajo de química orgánica y lo necesitamos como proyecto final, si el de extracción de cafeína, aja, bueno, si mama, yo también te quiero bye –dijo Serena mientras hablaba por teléfono

-¿se quedara mademoiselle? –preguntó Malacay

-sí, ya está todo arreglado, ¿ya esta lista la pequeña sorpresa para esos dos?

-por supuesto mademoiselle, solo es cosa de que lo ordene y podemos empezar

-creo que hoy va a ser una larga y gloriosa noche –dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa

**Flash back**

-¿qué es lo que pretendes? –pregunto el joven ojiazul

-hacerlos sufrir hasta que ya no puedan soportarlo más –respondió ella tranquilamente

-te has vuelto demasiado visceral, ¿lo sabías? –dijo igual de tranquilo ella, mas por dentro esas palabras lo habían afectado mucho

-si –recalcó ella sin darle importancia a su comentario.

**Fin del flashback**

-creo que tenias razón cariño, "pronto acabara todo, lo prometo"-dijo Serena con voz suave

-¿dijo algo señorita? –preguntó uno de los secuaces antes de abrir la puerta

-no, no dije nada –dijo Serena regresando a la normalidad

5: 00 pm

-¡Señor Malacay! ¡Señorita Serena! ¡No están! ¡Los bastardos no están! –dijo un secuas saliendo de la habitación donde tenían a los Kou y ver que no estaban y la ventanilla estaba abierta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué demonios pasó? –Preguntó Malacay completamente enojado

-no lo sé señor, pero las ellos no están y las cuerdas están rotas en el piso, no sé como lo han podido hacer

-eso no es lo importante ahora ¡con UN DEMONIO! ¡Hay que encontrarlos YA! –gritó Malacay

-"han escapado"-pensaba Serena –"eso jamás se los permitiré, ellos me la pagaran ¡aunque que sea lo último que haga!"Malacay, tenemos que ir en su búsqueda en este momento, están heridos no pudieron ir muy lejos, preparen los caballos y ustedes par de incompetentes –dijo refiriéndose a los guardias de los Kou –preparen el carro, en este momento se van a buscarlos por las carretas cercanas, y ninguno regresa hasta no haberlos encontrado ¡¿entendido?!

-como usted ordene señorita –dijeron temerosos los secuaces

-¡¿Qué están esperando?! –gritó ella

Y como si se los llevara el mismo diablo todos salieron en busca de aquellos bastardos fugitivos, Serena no iba a permitir que su venganza se fuera a la mierda, antes muerta, ya había perdido una vez, no lo volvería a pasarle de nuevo, esos dos no iban a salir bien librados de esta, o se dejaría de llamar Serena Tsukino.

_**Cuando se hace daño a otro es menester hacérselo de tal manera que le sea imposible vengarse.**_

Nicolás Maquiavelo

(creo que eso no lo pensaron lo Kou jajaja)

* * *

uju uju!! jajaja otro chap mas acabado ahhhh que agonia siento jajaja, son oficielmente las 3 de la madrugada y yo escribiendo jajaja pero creo que valio la pena, es decir, ya lo tenia terminado pero noooo la senorita queria arreglarlo porque no le gusto como habia quedado jajaja, en fin que mas puedo decirles... mmmmm... creo que nada jajaja.

entonces ahora pasare a mi parte preferida jeje

**sailor angel moon:** pame, pame pame!! hasta que por fin lo aceptas jajaja ya sabia yo que no podias negar la verdad (Jijijij) que te a parecido?? las ideas fluyen en mi loca cabezita, asi que hay que atenerse jeje, y pues la venganza aqui la tienes en vandeja de plata! solo que han surgido unos cuantos pequenios inconvenientes jaja pero te aseguro que se van a arreglar pronto!! ahhhh a ver si ya te conectas ehhh!! y nunca nunca nunca nunca te cambiaria ni por un billon de dolares (bueno tendria que pensarlo jijijij) by the way, te quiero muchi muchio!! y nos vemos despues siiiiii, byeee!! mua!

**annyfansailormoon:** jajaja pues si, aunque para serte sincera desde el dia que dije que no habia venganza, decidi si hacerla jijijiji asi que aqui la tienes y por lo de las alertas no sabria como avisarte lo intentare por mail jeje a ver si la recibes!! jejeje bueno bueno espero que este chap te haya gustado nos vemos despues!! byeeeeeee

**nitzita tsikino0o!!:** ya regrese! jajaja pues aqui tienes la esperada venganza, que a mi parecer le falto un poco mas de accion pero creo que se la pondre al siguiente chap jaja, gracias por tu comentario y me da gusto que te este gustando mi historia! jejej nos vemos en el siguiente ehh!! jaja bye

**NeoReina-sailormoon:** hola! bueno jeje su venganza es mas bien darle un susto a los hermanos kou (si claro pequenio susto, yo mas bien diria gran susto jaja) y de una vez por todas acabar con esa historia llena de melancolia y dolor, y por lo de las empresas Lumiere lune, es algo que aclarare mas adelante, todavia tengo un as bajo la manga que despues usare jejeje asi que no desesperes jeje, cuidate y nos seguimos leyendo! byeeee!!

**JennySol:** hola!! como taz?? aclarando dudas jaja pues la edad de sere en este tiempo es mas o menos de 18 añitos cuando conocio a seiya tenia 15 cuando el murio 16 y medio y ahora que ha pasado el tiempo 18, bueno esta por cumplirlos, es mas me cabas de dar una idea jajaja, mmm creo que la pondre en dos chaps mas jejeje , y en cuanto a la venganza, espero que todos salgan bien librados, a mi en lo personl tampoco me gustan pero decidi que era la mejor opcion, no siempre sere tenia que ser la niña linda, hay muchos factores que la harian pasar por esa faceta de su personalidad jaja pero creo que al final el bien gana, o no? jaja nos eguimos leyendo ... ah!! y por sierto, de nuevo te quiero felicitar por tu primer fic! me dio mucho gusto leerte jejeje, bueno ahora si nos vemos jeje byeee!!

**ariasserena:** de que todo saldra bien, no te lo prometo jeje, pero a ver que pasa! nos seguimos leyendo jejeje byeeee!!

**Selene Chiba y Astarte Black:** jajaja no coman ansias, hay muchas preguntas que a lo largo de estos chap se van a aclarar, por ejemplo lo de la beca, ella la necesita pero luego les dire porque, pero aclaro que tiene que ver con que sus amigos no saben que ella es "rica" jjajaja, todo eso ya me lo habia planteado pero preferi dejarlas en el suspenso jijijiji, y en cuanto a que serena sea mala, dejamoslo en que le salio su parte vengativa (digo despues de 5 temporadas de verla como victima llore y llore yo pienso que ya era justo que ella fuera la que tomra venganza, no lo creen?? jajja bueno ninia te dejo, y nos vemos en el siguiente chap que creo que te va a gustar mas jejeje. (digo creo, no estoy seguro jaja)

**Isis Janet**: jajaj ta bien pues sus deseos son oredenes y aqui tiene el siguiente chap jajaja! espero que te haya gustado, te cuidas mucho y espero que algun dia podamos platicar por messenger jeje, byeee!

mmmm creo que esto es todo! jaja nos vemos despues!! byeee

**Atte. PsS :)**


	15. cronica de una venganza: ultima parte

**holaa!!** como han estado??/ espero que bien, volvi, volvi, despues de esta pausa jaja antes que nada deseo disculparme por no haber subido el capitulo antes, esque para variar un Ê#ÊE&# haqueo mi lap y no habia podido meterme pero ya todo esta bien jejej ahh por fin acabe esta venganza estoy tan emocionada jajaja solo espero que sea de su agrado

bueno chicas y chicos, las y los dejo para que puedan leer jeje

hasta pronto!!

* * *

capitulo anterior

-"han escapado"-pensaba Serena –"eso jamás se los permitiré, ellos me la pagaran ¡aunque que sea lo último que haga!"Malacay, tenemos que ir en su búsqueda en este momento, están heridos no pudieron ir muy lejos, preparen los caballos y ustedes par de incompetentes –dijo refiriéndose a los guardias de los Kou –preparen el carro, en este momento se van a buscarlos por las carretas cercanas, y ninguno regresa hasta no haberlos encontrado ¡¿entendido?!

-como usted ordene señorita –dijeron temerosos los secuaces

-¡¿Qué están esperando?! –gritó ella

Y como si se los llevara el mismo diablo todos salieron en busca de aquellos bastardos fugitivos, Serena no iba a permitir que su venganza se fuera a la mierda, antes muerta, ya había perdido una vez, no lo volvería a pasarle de nuevo, esos dos no iban a salir bien librados de esta, o se dejaría de llamar Serena Tsukino.

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

**Crónica de una venganza**

**Tercera y última parte**

"_Amar a alguien, ¿Por qué necesitamos una prueba de aprobación de los demás?, la sociedad humana es una molestia."_

5:15 pm

Yaten y Taiki Kou es encontraban corriendo en el bosque en busca de la carretera más cercana rogándole a dios que todavía sus carceleros no se hubieran dado cuenta de que no estaban

-corre más rápido Taiki, ¡no deben de encontrarnos!

-eso intento Yaten pero ya no puedo mas –dijo Taiki deteniéndose a tomar un poco de aire

-¡allá están! –gritó uno de los secuaces apuntándoles con un rifle - ¡que no escapen!

-¡NOS ENCONTRARON! ¡CORRE! –Le gritó Yaten a su hermano -¡DETRÁS DEL ÁRBOL! –dijo corriendo hacia aquel lugar

-DEMONIOS MUCHACHOS ¡APRESURENCE, QUE NO ESCAPEN! –dijo uno de ellos golpeando al caballo con el fuete1

-¿Dónde están? ¡No los veo! –dijo otro de ellos

¡Búsquenlos! ¡Los acabamos de ver! ¡La tierra no se los pudo haber tragado!

-¡ES MEJOR QUE SALGAN DE UNA BUENA VEZ, SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS LASTIMEMOS! –gritó otro de los secuaces bajándose del caballo

-¿Qué hacemos Taiki? –dijo Yaten con la respiración agitada

-no digas nada Yaten, el piensa que nos escondimos entre aquellos arboles, seguramente ira para allá.

-Taiki y que va a pasar si nos encuentra, ¿nuestros esfuerzos serán en vano?

-cálmate Yaten, te aseguro que eso no va a ser así, "no lo permitiré"

-está bien Taiki, tenemos que salir de aquí, ¿Qué haremos?

-"maldición, tengo que sacar a Yaten de este infierno, pero ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? Debe de haber una forma, algo que nos ayude, y lo único que se me ocurre es acabar con sus vidas de la misma manera en que ellos arruinaron la nuestra, pero eso será tanto como… maldición"

5:20 pm

-¿es que estas pensando Taiki?

-Yaten por más extraño o duro que parezca esto, la única solución que se me ocurre en que debemos acabar con ellos antes de que ellos acaben con nosotros

-Taiki… estas consciente de lo que estás diciendo, una cosa es todo lo que hemos hecho pero otra es… es matar

-lo se Yaten pero, es ahora o nunca, nuestra vida, o la de ellos

-esta… bien Taiki…

-tú no tienes porque ensuciarte las manos, solo cuídame las espaldas, si hermano

-no Taiki si tú te ensucias las manos yo lo hare contigo, estamos juntos en esto, en las buenas y en las malas, así lo decidimos el día en que nos metimos en la vida de Tsukino

-a la cuenta de 3 hermano, "gracias"-dijo Taiki con una hermosa sonrisa

Los tres secuaces caminaron lentamente hacia el lugar donde vieron por última vez a los Kou

-uno, dos, TRES –grito Taiki saliendo de su escondite

-¿Qué demon….? –dijo uno de los hombre sintiendo unos brazos alrededor de su cuello y viendo a otro de sus compañero inconsciente en el suelo producto de una pedrada

-¡baja el arma, si no quieres que matemos a tu amigo!

-tranquilos, lo mejor será que lo suelten y se rindan, no se les ocurra hacer nada estúpido

-no lo diré de nuevo, baja el arma si no atente a las consecuencias verdad Yaten –le dijo Taiki mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano

-exacto –dijo él, apretando el cuello del secuas

-agg! Mal..di.tos –dijo este mientras llevaba sus manos a su cuello para tratar se soltarse

-ya está bien, suéltalo –dijo este, soltando el rifle

-aviéntalo para acá, y no se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido entendido

-está bien, aquí tienes

-bien –dijo Taiki sosteniendo la pistola y quitándole el seguro

-suéltalo ahora, yo ya cumplí

-está bien –dijo Yaten soltándolo

-¿Qué es lo que pretenden? –dijo uno de los secuaces

-salir con vida ¿o qué esperaban? ¿Qué nos quedarnos con las manos cruzadas mientras ustedes nos mataban?, no lo creo imbéciles –dijo Yaten en tono sarcástico

Taiki le apunto con la pistola, y como el ser mas frio, disparó

Uno, dos, tres disparos se oyeron, así como dos hombres caían al suelo y uno más terminaba por perder la vida

-recoge todo lo que nos pueda llegar a servir, pistolas, cartuchos, todo lo que estos bastardos traían –dijo Taiki como su no hubiera pasado nada

5:30

-¿estás bien?

-sí, anda apúrate

-realmente lo siento Taiki

-no lo sientas, y haz lo que te digo

-está bien

--

En otro lugar

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Serena parando a su caballo en seco

-no lo sé mademoiselle –dijo Malacay haciendo lo mismo –pero vino desde aquel lado del bosque, lo más seguro es que ya los hayan encontrado

-solo espero que no les hayan hecho nada todavía, bastante he tenido ya con su incompetencia como para atraer más problemas esta vez, vamos Malacay, antes de que esos comentan algún error –dijo Serena

-como usted ordene mademoiselle

Así los dos se encaminaron hacia el lugar de donde provinieron los disparos, esta venganza se tornaba cada vez más difícil, y no era cosas del destino, en ese día, eso no tenía ni voz ni voto, ellos la hicieron difíciles el día en que su ego se vio afectado el día en que los bueno decidieron dejar de ser tan bueno y a los malos no les quedo de otras más que aguantarse, la vida puede llegar a ser así, nosotros mismos somos los que la convertimos en un desastre, pero que le podemos hacer, la raza humana no es tan inteligente como presume ser.

-toma los caballos Yaten nos pueden servir, debemos acabar con el otro que falta y los bastardos mayores

-de acuerdo Tai, en marcha,

Tomaron los caballo y se dirigieron a la carretera donde esperaban encontrar al último de sus carceleros después se encargaría del pez gordo, pero lo primero es lo primero, escapar ya no era su meta, ahora querían voltear la venganza y acabar con Serena, como lo debieron de hacer desde un principio.

-ya casi llegamos Yaten ve bajando la velocidad

-está bien, ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer para detenerlo?

-ven tengo una idea, dijo Taiki deteniendo al caballo cerca de la orilla que da a la carretera –trata de empujar este tronco hacia el pavimento, cuando alguien intente pasar no podrá, y se tendrán que parar, ese será el momento justo

-¿no te has preguntado que pasara si viene otra persona?

5:50

-Yaten, no mataremos a todo el que se nos atraviese, solo a él, no te preocupes, si es otra persona se regresaran rápido, si es él, los mataremos antes de que se regrese, así de fácil

-como tu digas Taiki, confío en ti

-está bien, andando

-¡maldición, no entiendo cómo se nos han podido escapar!, la señorita Serena no, no los perdonará, me pregunto si ya los habrán encontrado, no, no creo, de ser así ya me hubieran avisado, ¡coño!... ¿pero qué demonios es eso? –dijo viendo un enorme tronco en medio de la carretera –de seguro se cayó con la lluvia, pero ahora como le haré para pasar, lo mejor será regresarme ¿pero y si los bastardos se fueron por allá y yo no los sigo, la señorita Serena se va a enojar, ya le fallamos una vez, no podemos hacerlo de nuevo, tendré que bajarme y revisar –dijo el hombre deteniendo y saliendo del coche

-ahí está, ¿listo?

-ahora más que nunca –dijo enfocando y apretando el gatillo

-no sabía que tuvieras tan buena puntería

-ni yo Yaten, 6 y van 4, debemos encontrarlos antes que ellos a nosotros, apresúrate –dijo Taiki dejando a un hombre caído de bruces en la carretera con un disparo de muerte justo en el corazón

6:10

-¿Qué demonios? –dijo Serena cuando encontró los cuerpos inmunes de sus más fieles ayudantes

-malditos bastardos, de seguro fueron esos hijos de puta, tenemos que irnos de aquí mademoiselle, este lugar ya no es seguro

-¡esos malditos! ¿Qué han hecho Malacay?

-lo siento mucho mademoiselle, pero ahora tenemos que encontrarlos antes que hagan algo mas, o de que escapen

-¿Cómo he podido permitir que esto sucediera? –exclamó Serena sintiendo dentro de ella aquel sentimiento de culpa tan conocido como remordimiento.

-mademoiselle, escúcheme bien, usted no tiene la culpa de nada, y este no es momento para ponernos a averiguar de quien fue, tenemos que encontrar a aquellos dos, deben de pagar por lo que han hecho, ¿o no?

-tienes razón Malacay, perdón, andando

Realmente Serena estaba muy nerviosa por más que tratara de aparentar esa especia de maldad, ella seguía siendo en su interior la niña dulce y tierna de siempre un poco dolida pero eso era lo de menos en ese momento, ella se estaba enfrentando a algo desconocido para ella hasta ese momento, muerte, y como a todo ser humano los remordimientos no tardaron en llegar.

-¿Dónde crees que estén? –preguntó Yaten

-no lo sé, lo más seguro es que sigan buscándonos pero el bosque es muy grande, lo mejor será que nos acerquemos a la casa donde nos tenían, probablemente vuelvan a aquel lugar y debemos de estar preparados

-tienes razón, además ya no nos quedan muchas balas, si tenemos suerte podemos llegar antes que ellos y tomar algunas, esos deben de tener muchas.

-pero no hay que confiarnos ya nos paso una vez y mira como nos salió –dijo Taiki

-de acuerdo hermano, confío en ti, lo sabes.

-mademoiselle ahora que lo estoy pensando oímos 6 disparos en total, los muchachos traían un promedio de dos balas cada uno, que eran las de repuesto, entonces haciendo cuentas, lo más seguro es que ya casi no les queden balas, por lo que si son inteligentes trataran de regresar y conseguir más aprovechando nuestra ausencia, opino que lo más conveniente es regresar a la cabaña por si aparasen, debemos de tomar nuestras armas, usted por precaución, yo por su seguridad

-pero Malacay, yo jamás le he disparado a nadie

-no la hará mademoiselle, jamás dejaría que se ensuciara las mano, eso solo es para intimidarlos, además no veo problema en que la pueda disparar, en sus clases de tiro ha estado perfecta, así que no se preocupe

-Malacay, no sabes cuándo deseo que todo esto se acabe

-lo hará pronto mademoiselle, no se preocupe, ya verá que cuando lo haga usted al fin podrá ser feliz con el joven Darien

- ¡Malacay! ¡Qué cosas dices!

-no se apure señorita, yo se que usted amo al joven Seiya y en este tiempo la he llegado a apreciar –con el debido respeto que se merece –como mi hermanita pequeña, solo deseo su felicidad y si eso es con el joven Chiba, yo no veo donde está el problema

-gracias Mal

-no ha de que, mademoiselle, ahora hay que apresurarnos

6:30

-Alto Yaten –le dijo Taiki, deteniéndose a 20 metros de la casa, escondiéndose entre los arbustos –debemos de ser precavidos, capaz de que ya llegaron y nos están esperando o algo por el estilo, primero iré yo, y cuando te haga una señal vienes tú, ¿de acuerdo?

-lo que digas hermano

Taiki avanzó precavidamente hacia la casa procurando hacer el menor ruido posible y estando siempre alerta de cualquier situación que pudiera ponerlos en peligro, cuando llego a ésta lo primero que hizo fue revisar por alguna señal de vida no la encontró y le hizo una seña a Yaten para que se acercara, con mucho cuidado buscó la forma de abrir la cerradura y al no poder decidieron ir a la puerta de atrás y forzar el candado, después de todo así no se iban a dar cuenta de su presencia, así lo hicieron y una vez adentro de la casa buscaron por todas partes algo que les pudiera ayudar en su lucha contra Serena y Malacay

-veamos si yo fuera tan bastado como lo es ella, ¿Dónde escondería los cartuchos de balas? –preguntó Yaten con cierto cinismo

-quizá estén en algún cajón, revisa los estantes

-jaja, aquí están –dijo Yaten son una sonrisa en el rostro

-pásame un paquete no

-aquí esta –dijo este aventándole el paquete a Taiki

-hey, shhh, ¿Qué es eso que se oye? ya llegaron, ESCONDETE! –gritó Taiki

Los dos se escondieron detrás de los muebles, Yaten por es sillón y Taiki junto a él pero del otro lado

6:45

-Malacay, ¿crees que esos dos vendrán?

-no lo sé mademoiselle, lo más seguro es que si, pero debemos de estar al tanto, ¿por qué no descansa un poco en lo que yo vigilo?.

-te tomare la palabra Mal, estoy muy cansada, pero despiértame inmediatamente ante cualquier cambio, dormiré en el sillón

--

-¿lo oíste? –Susurró Yaten –creo que es nuestra oportunidad

-si –afirmó con otro susurro Taiki

--

-aun no puedo creer que estén muertos, no es justo Malacay

-lo sé mademoiselle, pero le juro que vengaremos su muerte, a como dé lugar

--

-a la cuanta de tres –dijo Taiki –tú la agarras en lo que yo distraigo a Malacay

-está bien –dijo susurrando

-1,2,3

--

-¡QUIETOS LOS DOS, SE MUEVEN Y LES VUELO LA CABEZA! –dijo Taiki en tono amenazante

6:47

-¿Qué demonios…? –dijo Serena cuando sintió como era aprisionada entre los brazos de Yaten

-bastardo, quita tus manos de la señorita Tsukino

-jajaja, no lo creo Malacay, creo que es la hora de nuestra venganza

-malditos bastardos, ¡déjenla en paz! –gritó furioso Malacay

-jaja, por supuesto que no, ustedes trataron de desgraciarnos la vida no, ahora es nuestro turno, no lo crees Taiki –dijo Yaten apretando mas el cuello de serena

-ahhhh, cof, cof, no puedo respirar –murmuraba Serena sintiendo como el aire se le iba de los pulmones

-SUELTENLA –gritó Malacay aventándose hacia donde esta Yaten y Serena

-¡he dicho que no te muevas! –grito Taiki disparando hacia el piso, rozándole la pierna a Malacay

-AHHH maldit..os –dijo Malacay cayendo al suelo

-hey, déjenlo, es a mí a quién buscaban, suficiente con haber matado a mis ayudantes como para que cometan otro asesinato –dijo Serena presionada al ver como su mejor amigo, su confidente y fiel sirviente caía al suelo víctima del dolor

-jajaja, ves lo que nosotros sentimos Serena Tsukino, ¿fue agradable el panorama? Ver a tus "amigos" como los llamas muertos a manos de tus enemigos, ¿fue lindo saber que murieron por tu culpa? ¿Fue lindo ver a Seiya moribundo? ¡DIME, FUE LINDO!!

-¡CALLATE!, eso no fue así, -dijo Serena primero gritando y luego murmurando –eso no fue así, la muerte de Seiya no fue mi culpa

-SI LO FUE, NO ME VENGAS CON MAMADAS, FUE TU CULPA MALDITA BASTARDA –gritó Taiki fuera de si

-bastardos –murmuro Malacay –"debo de encontrar una forma de ayudar a la señorita Serena, esto no puede acabar así, se lo prometí al joven Seiya, siempre la cuidaría aunque se me fuera la vida, siempre" ¡ya basta imbéciles! –dijo Malacay levantándose del piso y abalanzándose contra Taiki

-déjalo desgraciado, o Serena muere –dijo Yaten al ver como Malacay y Taiki comenzaban a forcejear

-no lo hagas Malacay, no dejes que se salgan con la suya, yo no importo en estos momentos ¡y es una orden! –dijo Serena con una seguridad en sus palabras asombrosa, los hermanos Kou por fin sintieron miedo

-no permitiré que la sigan lastimando, suficiente ha tenido ya, y si muero en el intento créanme que es porque ya les gané

Mientras tanto Serena trataba de formular un plan es su cabeza para soltarse de los brazos de su agresor

7:00 pm

-"debo de hacer algo, lo que sea, no puedo dejar que yeten ni Taiki se salgan con la suya, no otra vez, no de nuevo, Seiya, Darien, chicas, tengo tanto miedo de perderlos de nuevo, Andrew, mi mejor amigo, mamá, papá" ¡BASTA! –gritó Serena mordiéndole el brazo a Yaten de tal manera que él lo único que pudo hacer fue soltarla, Serena se alejo de él y corrió hacia las habitaciones subsecuentes, se encerró con llave, mientras Yaten trababa de alcanzarla y Taiki y Malacay continuaba peleando

-aquí esta –dijo la rubia mirando aquello que tenía en sus manos –perdóname Seiya, prometí no usarla pero es la única opción –Serena abrió la puerta y le apuntó a Yaten quién al instante se sorprendió

-hey, tranquila mujer, no hay porque exaltarse –dijo este temiendo lo peor

-camina lentamente animal, y haz que Taiki suelte a Malacay

-hey Taiki –dijo Yaten, creo que tenemos un poco de mala suerte –dijo riendo con cinismo

Al instante Taiki y Malacay dejaron de pelear, Malacay se dirigió hacia donde estaba Serena y Taiki fue junto a su hermano, jamás se esperaron que ella pudiera tomar un arma en sus manos y mucho menos apuntarles con ella

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? –Preguntó Yaten burlón –matarnos

-ya estoy harta de esto, es que no lo pueden entender, si tan solo nos hubieran dejado ser felices nada de esto hubiera ocurrido

-mira niña, si tú no te le hubieras metido entre ceja y ceja a Seiya el se hubiera quedado con Kakyuu, así que no nos chingues y deja esa arma, no serias capaz de utilizarla, así que ya sabes

-ya cállense –dijo Malacay –ahora quien tiene el poder, ¿no?

-bastardos –dijo Taiki tratando de abalanzarse de nuevo

7:05

-"Cuando te presionan, matar, se vuelve tan fácil como respirar"-esa frase recorría su cabeza una y otra vez, por su mente, pasaron todas las imágenes de su vida, desde que lo conoció hasta su muerte, cuando conoció a Darien a las chicas, cuando lloraba con Andrew cuando estuvo en el departamento de su nuevo amor, todos sus recuerdos volvieron a ella como dagas filosas que apuñalaban su frágil corazón y como la ley de gravedad nunca miente un cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo, una vida menos.

-QUE HAS HECHO DESGRACIADA –dijo Yaten al borde del colapso –MALDITAAAA!! –gritó tratando de lastimarla pero Malacay fue más rápido y evitó el golpe contra Serena

-ERES UNA MALDITA BASTARDA, ASESINA!!

-cállate imbécil –dijo Malacay aprovechando que Yaten estaba fuera de control para sacar su daga y clavársela en el corazón

-im..beci..l –murmuró Yaten cayendo dando sus últimos respiros

7:07

Serena estaba completamente shokeada "asesina, asesina" esas palabras golpeaban su mente cada vez más, dejó caer la pistola que traía en la mano y se dirigió hasta la esquina de la sala donde se sentó y abrazo sus piernas con las manos para empezar a derramar todas aquellas lagrimas que hasta el momento guardaba, celosamente, en su interior.

-todo está bien mademoiselle, todo está bien, se lo juro, ya pasó, ya terminó esta pesadilla, para siempre –dijo Malacay sentándose junto a Serena y abrazándola con todo el amor del mundo.

_**"La historia no tiene tiempo para ser justa. Como frío cronista no toma en cuenta más que los resultados." Stefan Zweig**_

* * *

1 Fuete: vara de cuero que sirve para indicarle al caballo que vaya mas rápido, (es con lo que se les pega)

* * *

holaa!! aqui me tienen de nuevo jeje, y bien que les ha parecido, un completo asco o un buen chap de accion?? (jaja espero que la segunda) jeje de todas maneras les agradeceria saber que opinan

bueno ahora pasamos a la seccion de

"respondiendo reviews hacia la futura esposa de darien chiba"jajaaj siii y no me odien jeje, ashh ya mejor me callo con mi delirio jijiji

**alejandra**: hola, como has estado, espero que bien, y ves, pues Serena ya se lo merecia no, por fin un poco de venganza no le hace mal a nadie jeejeje

**NeoReina-sailormoon**: lo seee pero asi tenia que ser uuuy si por mi fuer los quemaban con leña verde jaja (si sabes lo que dicen no??) pero bueno aqui ya sere por fin logra cerrar un chap mas de si vida y eso es lo bueno no??

**annyfansailormoon:** venganza contra miiiiii, pero porque?? jajaja ahhh espero que te llegue la actualizacion de hoy que si no, demando a fanfiction!! jajaja y ya muy muy muy pronto vendra la ta esperada miel, lo prometo jajaja

**sailor angel moon**: uuuuy sabes que tu ya ni me hables!! jajaja no te creas princesa, pero si toy sentida con vos buuuuu ya no me haces caso, los reviews son cada vez mas cortos, nunca estas en el msm y encima tus reviews son los ultimos buuuuaaaaaa PAME YA NO ME QUIERE!! buuuuuu dnif, snif jajaja pero bueno que le voy a hacer, cof, cof i have an idea muajajaja cof cof ahhh ya mejor me callo a ver que me decís!! jaja bye

**arias serena**: prometo que jamas le pasara nada a darien!! como crees el esta completamente seguro a mi lado jajaja y siii ya serena dejara de sufrir de una buena vez, promesa!

**Isis Janet**: gracias por tu comentario, cada vez me emociono mas jajaja a ver si luego busco tus mails jeje pero bueno espero que te sigan gustando porque ya se acaba jajaja

**Selene Chiba y Astarte Black**: jajajaja ninas que no canda el punico jajaj (es una frase muy famosa de un personaje de la television mexicana jeje del chapulin colorado jeje) y de eso se trata no?? mantener a mis lectoras atentas jajaja y si, si fue mala espina pues ya ves lo que les paso a los #&):# jajaja espero que astarte y selene se recuperen pronto que no las quiero ver llorar!!

**JennySol**: jajaja siiiii en serio ya casi viene el tan anhelado lemon, mucho amor y mucha miel!! ya dejamos atras esta venganza que lo unico que hace es lastimar a Sere pero pronto tendra su recompensa jajaja palabra de scout jijij

bueno chicas las dejo y espero haber llenado sus espectativas!! jeje

byeee

atte

**PsS :)**


	16. Un nuevo amanecer

holaaaa!! si, lo se, no tengo ni el mas minimo perdon pero no habia actualizado por causas que son ajenas a mi, entonces no les hechare un rollote pero espero que me dusculpen buaaaaaaa!! hehehe

ya ya, sin mas preambulos aqui con ustedes!!

* * *

capitulo anterior:

-QUE HAS HECHO DESGRACIADA –dijo Yaten al borde del colapso –MALDITAAAA!! –gritó tratando de lastimarla pero Malacay fue más rápido y evitó el golpe contra Serena

-ERES UNA MALDITA BASTARDA, ASESINA!!

-cállate imbécil –dijo Malacay aprovechando que Yaten estaba fuera de control para sacar su daga y clavársela en el corazón

-im..beci..l –murmuró Yaten cayendo dando sus últimos respiros

7:07

Serena estaba completamente shokeada "asesina, asesina" esas palabras golpeaban su mente cada vez más, dejó caer la pistola que traía en la mano y se dirigió hasta la esquina de la sala donde se sentó y abrazo sus piernas con las manos para empezar a derramar todas aquellas lagrimas que hasta el momento guardaba, celosamente, en su interior.

-todo está bien mademoiselle, todo está bien, se lo juro, ya pasó, ya terminó esta pesadilla, para siempre –dijo Malacay sentándose junto a Serena y abrazándola con todo el amor del mundo.

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

**Un nuevo amanecer**

-SERENAAA!! –Gritó mamá Ikuko desde la cocina –RECUERDA QUE TUS AMIGAS YA VAN A VENIR POR TI, YA LEVATATE

-SIIIII MAMA, YA VOY –gritó serena desde su recama, de hecho ya estaba levantada, bañada y cambiada, realmente había sufrido muchos cambios desde esa noche, como si por arte de magia, madurara.

Serena se miro al espejo y se contempló, se veía diferente, más alta, su cabellos estaban más largo, era bonita, sus ojos azules y pestanas largas.

-un día mas... –pensó

-SERENA YA LLEGARON POR TI YA BAJA –volvió a gritar mama Ikuko sacando a Serena de sus pensamientos

-YA VOYYYY

Serena termino de recoger sus cosas y dejo su cama tendida, después calza sus zapatos y bajo corriendo las escaleras para recibir a sus amigos

-SERENA –dijo a modo de reprimenda mama Ikuko -¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no bajes las escaleras corriendo? ¡Te puedes caer!

-gomen, mamá es que ya se me hizo tarde y pues se me olvido jeje

-mmm dos no quiera que te caigas y haber si es la única forma en la que aprendes, pero bueno ya llegaron tus amigos, te están esperando en la puerta, no quisieron pasar porque ya se les hizo tarde, ya vete hija, cuídate y regresas temprano que aun hay muchas cosas que hacer para el día de mañana.

-si, bye

Serena corrió hasta donde estaban sus amigos y cuando vio a Darien se aventó a sus brazos

-wow, Sere y ese recibimiento

-pues ya ves nada mas hahaha

-ay Serena hahaha, pero como te tardaste, te dijimos a las 8:00 y ya son las 8:15

-lo siento chicas, aunque ustedes llegaron a las 8:10 ehh

-…-

-jajaja es verdad, pero bueno ya nadie tiene la culpa de nada, ahora mejor ya vámonos porque si no a señorita Mónica nos va a volver a regañar –dijo Ami

-es verdad, acuérdense que ya nos advirtió que no volviéramos a llegar tarde –dijo Lita

-sí, ya vámonos pues

Los chicos salieron de la casa de Serena y se dirigieron a la escuela donde iba a ser el último ensayo para la graduación de las chicas, estaban tan emocionadas, por fin tanto esfuerzo se vería recompensado.

-bueno chicas –dijo Andrew –ustedes bájense aquí en lo que nos vamos a estacionar, las vemos al final de su ensayo en las gradas, ¿está bien?

-sí, Andrew, gracias –dijo Lita

-bueno chicas nos vemos –dijo Darien sean las mejores en el ensayo ehh –dijo guiñándole el ojo a Serena

-claro que si jeje, ya chicos porque ya es tarde

Las chicas llegaron corriendo hasta el ensayo donde ya estaban todos los demás alumnos formados ya en filas para dar inicio al ensayo

-¿se podría saber que fue lo que les dije de llegar tarde? –pregunto la miss Mónica a las chicas

-lo sentimos maestra lo que paso es que como pasamos todas por todas se nos hizo 5 minutos tarde, pero ya estamos aquí –dijo Mina

-saben que, ya me canse de sus excusas así que ya váyanse a formar antes de que me arrepienta, hoy estoy de magnifico humor

-está bien señorita

-bueno por lo menos no nos sacaron jeje –dijo Mina

-pues sí, pero bueno ya hay que apurarnos –dijo Ami –no hay que tentar a la suerte

Paso 1 hora hasta que por fin se había acabado el último ensayo, ya no mas preocupaciones, ahora solo faltaba esperar el día siguiente para dar por terminada su estadía en la escuela, e iban a dar por comenzado aquel viaje que todos esperaban con ansia.

-por fin chicas, no entiendo como a las 9 de la mañana hace un calor de los mil demonios –dijo Rei

-sí, lo sé, ashh fool global warming! –dijo Mina

-haha es verdad, pero bueno nosotros solitos nos lo buscamos –dijo Ami

-pues, pero cambiando de tema, no veo a los chicos por ningún lado, ¿Dónde creen que estén? –dijo Lita

-mmm de seguro están debajo de algún árbol, es que con este calor –dijo Serena

-¡CHICAS! ¡POR AQUÍ! –gritó Andrew

-miren allá están –dijo Mina dirigiéndose hasta donde estaban

-¿y ahora? Porque tan alejados jaja –dijo Lita

-es que en las gradas hacia un sol, que ni para que les digo haha –dijo Darien

-sí, lo supusimos, pero bueno, ya nos vamos, ¿no?

-pues sí, ¿o no quieres ir a algún lado? –pregunto Rei

-si quisiera pero le dije a mi mama que regresaría temprano para terminar con todos los preparativos de mañana –dijo Serena

-wow Sere haha que responsable –dijo Ami –me da gusto, de verdad

-jeje ay chicas, pero es que si, todavía hay muchas cosas que hacer si quiero estar lista para el viaje jeje

-en eso tiene razón Serena, entonces que les parece si y alas llevaos a sus casas para que terminen todo, ¿no?

-sí, perfecto –dijo Lita

-entonces andando

Primero dejaron a Mina y a Ami, luego siguió Lita y al final Rei, Andrew se fue en su carro y Darien se ofreció a llevar a Serena, después de todo mamá Ikuko le tenía mucha confianza a Darien para llevar y recoger a su hija.

-por fin a solas princesa jeje –dijo Darien para romper el hielo

-si, creo que si jeje, ahh Darien estoy tan emocionada, por fin mañana es el gran dia

-y que lo digas princesa, mañana por fin les diras a tus padre lo de la beca.

-si, aunque debo de confesarte que me da un poquitín de miedo, depues de todo es una beca para irme a otro país, lejos de ellos

-veras que estarán muy felices mi vida.

-eso espero Darien –dijo Serena acercándose a su novio para abrazarlo de un brazo y recargarse en su hombro.

-ya llegamos princesa –dijo Darien despertando a Serena con un tierno beso

-mmm, Darien, lo siento, creo que me quede dormida jeje –dijo Serena sonrojada

-no te preocupes amor, ¿porque sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-te veías hermosa –dijo Darien con una mirada muy tierna y romántica

-Darien… no sabes cuánto te quiero –dijo Serena para darle un tierno beso a su novio

-quiera raptarte pero si lo hago capaz de que tu papa me castra hahaha, así que se me mete a su casa señorita

-jajaja está bien mi señorito hahaha, nos vemos mañana, ¿verdad?

-claro que si, ¿o piensas que me perdería el día de graduación de mi hermosa novia?

-por su bien Sr. Chiba, espero que no jajaja

-jaja ok hasta luego mi vida

-bye amor

Serena se bajo del carro de Darien y se metió a su casa, saldo a su mama y se fue a su cuarto argumentando un dolor de cabeza, llegando ahí se encerró y se recostó en su cama.

-por fin amor, ya no mas –dijo Serena acurrucándose en un rincón de su habitación y soltando un par de lagrimas

**Flashback**

-todo está bien mademoiselle, todo está bien, se lo juro, ya pasó, ya terminó esta pesadilla, para siempre –dijo Malacay sentándose junto a Serena y abrazándola con todo el amor del mundo.

-en verdad soy una asesina, no es así Mal, yo.. yo… no puedo, yo ya no puedo mas –dijo Serena llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho, se sentía tan mal, había hecho algo que nunca se iba a perdonar, sus mente estaba tan repleta de cosas, y por primera vez se pregunto si todo lo que había hecho valió la pena, se pregunto si en verdad se merecía el amor de los demás, el amor de Darien

-quizá las cosas nunca salgan como estuvieron planeadas, pero conforme avanza el tiempo te das cuenta que fueron tal y como debieron de ser –dijo Malacay al oído de Serena

-yo se que muchas veces usted lloró por el joven Seiya, yo estoy consciente de todo el daño que los Kou le hicieron, así que no se arrepienta de lo que hizo, todo está donde debe de estar, mademoiselle nunca se arrepienta de lo que haga, porque entonces estaría dándole la razón a los demás, ¿Quién le dijo que matar era malo? Pamplinas, matar es tan natural como comer y como beber, pero hemos sido nosotros, los humanos los que le hemos puesto ese significado al matar, si por mi hubiera sido le aseguro que jamás usted habrá tocado un arma, pero las circunstancias del destino así lo quisieron así que por favor ya no llore mas, no sabe cuánto me duele verla en ese estado, por eso significa que falle como su confidente, como su guarura y como si amigo, ¿no es así?

-Malacay tu nunca me fallaste, tu siempre estuviste ahí, no te sientas así –dijo Serena hipeando –yo… sabes a veces quisiera… ¿crees que Seiya me odie?

-shhh no diga mas mademoiselle, estoy seguro que el joven Seiya donde quiera que esté está muy orgulloso de usted, de sus logros y de cómo lleva las riendas de su vida. El jamás podría odiarla porque gracias a usted el joven Seiya volvió a sonreír…

-gracias Mal –dijo Serena

-de nada mademoiselle, ya no piense en nada mas, le aseguro que pase lo que pase, yo estaré con usted.

**Fin del flashback**

-como quisiera olvidar todo, accidentarme y perder la memoria, pero… Malacay tiene razón todo lo que soy se lo debo a mi pasado, ahora soy una mujer fuerte y más madura, su antes me lo hubieron dicho nunca lo habría creído –pensó con cierta ironía – pero ahora todo es diferente –dijo

Serena se levanto del piso y se puso a recoger su cuarto para tener todo listo para el viaje, realmente le hacía mucha ansia poder pasar dos semanas con sus mejores amigos, y con su novio, quería distraerse y arreglar de una vez por todas todo el barullo de su pasado.

-SERENA!!, VOY A SALIR A COMPRAR ALGUNAS COSAS, AHORA REGRESO, CUIDATE OK!

-SI MAMÁ!!

Mama Ikuko se fue y Serena se metió a bañar, se cambio y arreglo para salir, le dejo una nota a su mama explicándole la situación y salió de la casa, llamo por teléfono y se dirigió al parque. Compro un helado y se sentó en una de las mesas más alejadas del parque, le gustaba la soledad y ese era el mejor de los lugares

-¿está todo listo? –dijo Serena sin voltearse de su asiento

-sí, ¿está segura?

-sí, no te preocupes por nada, yo lo veré ya ahí.

-está bien, ¿no quiere que la acompañe?

-no, gracias, estoy bien

-de acuerdo, hasta la próxima semana

-un pendiente menos –pensó Serena antes de volver a su casa.

Muchas veces el destino te juega malas pasadas, todos lo hemos vivido el algún momento, pero también hemos vivido momento de felicidad y de amor, o eso espero…

A la mañana siguiente

-Serena apúrate o vamos a llegar tarde, ¿Qué es lo que te falta? –dijo mamá Ikuko

-solo me termino de poner el sombrero mama, ya casi.

-bueno apúrate, está bien

-sí, ya, es que se me caía, ya vámonos

-ok, deja hablarle a tu papá y Sammy que ellos también ya van retrasados

-está bien mamá, me iré subiendo al carro.

-nosotros ya estamos, ya vámonos todos –dijo Kenji

La familia Tsukino partió hacia la escuela con cámaras en la mano y flores para las chicas y para Serena también por supuesto, los padres de Serena estaban orgullosos de que su hija por fin terminara el bachiller (la prepa) y de que hubiera sacado tan buenas calificaciones, y eso lo recompensarían dejando a su hija hacer el viaje que ella quería, y una sorpresita mas.

-buenos días, queridos alumnos y alumnas, como ustedes sabrán hoy es el día en que se van a graduar de esta escuela, unos irán a la universidad y otros empezaran a trabajar, pero sea lo que ustedes decidan les diré que estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, se han sabido ganar mi corazón con sus risas, sus tonterías y sus metidas de pata, los he llegado a apreciar mucho y espero que sean muy felices –dijo al borde de las lagrimas la señorita Mónica

-chicas, hola –dijo Lita -¿han oído a la señorita Mónica? Me ha conmovido

-Lita, hola, si, pobre, jamás pensé que pensara así -dijo Mina

-ya ven chicas no todo mundo es de hielo –dijo Ami

-si, ahh estoy emocionada chicas y luego con el discurso todavía más –dijo Serena

-bueno chicos ahora ha llegado el momento de que los alumnos pases por sus diplomas, primero los de 6A y después los de 6B

-ahhh dios estoy más que emocionada –dijo Mina –¿creen que cuando entremos a la universidad haya chicos guapos?

-Mina!! –gritaron las chicas

-hay mina solo tu puedes pensar en estas cosas ahorita hahaha

-¿Qué hice?

-nada Mina nada hahah –rio Serena

-mm-

-haha ya no te esponjes pero bueno

-Lita Kino.. Mina Aino… Ami Mizuno.. Rei Hino… Serena Tsukino… blah blah blah

-somos nosotras ahhh –gritaron al unisonó las chicas cuando las nombraron

-vamos chicas apresúrense –les dijo mama Ikuko

-chicas!! –Grito Andrew después de que las chicas bajaron del pódium –estoy tan orgulloso de todas ustedes, en especial de ti mi pequeña hada –dijo Andrew refiriéndose a Serena

-Andrew, gracias –dijo Serena abrazándolo con mucho amor

-chicas, yo también estoy orgulloso de todas ustedes –dijo Darien llegando

-Darien gracias –dijeron las chicas

-también de ti Sere –dijo él un poco celoso al ver como Serena abrazaba a su mejor amigo

-¡Darien! Gracias a ti también –dijo Serena abrazándolo

-bueno chicas que les parece si vamos a celebrar que se han graduado, podemos ir a comer a un restaurante, ya que no creo que quieran desvelarse porque mañana sale el avión a las 4:00 am

-si vayamos a comer, sirve que disfrutamos un buen rato, solo hay que despedirnos y aviarle a nuestro papas –dijo Ami

-bueno chicas las esperamos en el estacionamiento –dijo Andrew

-sí, ahorita nos vemos

Así las chicas fueron con sus respectivas familias a pedir permiso y después se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde estaba Darien y Andrew hablando

-Darien, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –dijo Andrew

-por supuesto Drew

-¿Qué eres tú de Serena?

-¿Cómo que qué soy yo? –dijo Darien un poco nervioso

-no te hagas, se cómo se miran y se puede decir que hasta la celas, no creas que no he notado las miraditas que me hecha cada vez que la abrazo

-está bien Andrew, lo acepto Serena y yo somos novios, pero no le digas a nadie y mucho menos a Serena que te dije, que si no se me arma

-pero ¡¿qué?! ¿Por qué Serena no me lo dijo? Se supone que somos amigos –dijo Andrew resentido

-no la juzgues Andrew, lo que pasa es que Serena les quería dar la sorpresa en el viaje es por eso que lo calló pero te aseguro que nunca fue con mala intención, por favor no te enojes

-está bien Darien, bueno me alegro por ustedes dos, Serena se merece ser feliz, y tu más que nadie sabe porque. Darien júrame que jamás la harás llorar porque si no me olvido de que eres mi mejor amigo y te mando al hospital ¡ehhh!

-haha está bien Andrew lo juro, jamás le haría daño pero ahora ya hay que cambiar de tema no vaya a ser que las chicas regresen y nos oigan

-está bien

-ya estamos aquí chicos, ¿de qué hablaban? –preguntó Serena curiosa

-hey princesa, no sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato hahaha

-ashh hombres hahaha

-hahaha ay chicos, bueno ¿Dónde quieren ir a comer?

-no sé, se me antoja ir al Applebee's, ¿Qué opinan?

-por mi está bien

-por nosotras también

-bueno esta dicho, haha, ¿nos vamos?

-!NOS VAMOS! HAHAHA

Oh, my little darlin' please don't shed no tears  


* * *

ahhh chap acabado!! jeje :

pero bueno bueno, que les ha parecido??

no me hagan sufrir mas jajaja, sabes algo mis ninias hermosas, recupere a mi perrito, (para las que saben) siiii y por eso hoy actualizo hahaha

pero bueno a ver busquen su nombre aqui hahaha

**Amsz88":** hola!! ahh que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y ya vez aqui estoy ya actualizando!! hahaha XD espero que te siga gustanto tanto como hasta ahora!! y no es nada, yo encantada de que me lean! jeje, nos vemos el el siguiente!

**Josie Black**: josie, como has estado?? ahh me alegra que estes leyendo mi historia, y ya vas a saber de que se trata, fuiste tu la que me pregunto?? jajaj no recuerdo, pero bueno nos vemos en el msn, siiiii hahaha ya quiero mas aquelarre!!

**chinitavale:** me alegra que te haya gustado, eso quiere decir que mi fic ha cumolido con su cometido de crear sensaciones!! jejeje, espero que asi siga siendo, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente chap! cuidate!

**sailor angel moon:** hahaha calmate!i que fuera una santa tambien haha aunque si dejame decirte que yo tambien me sorprendi por todo lo que me salio ahi haha, es especial cuando malacay se enojaba, ademas de que como esta eso de mi lado cizaniero, pues de quien aprendi!! haha no cherto princesa, pero bueno nos vemos en el msn, y te sigo contando haha ahhh el desenlace se acerca y estoy con un chorro de ideas!! haha nos vemos!! cuidate, besos

**AnnyFanSailorMoon**: jajaja pues siii ya volvi hahaha, que tal, te da gusto?? hahah ahhh ahora que ya podemos platicar por mesenger es mejor comunicarnos, realmente me dio gusto haberte conocido jeje, por sierto, la idea de sere no era matarlos, solo darles un escarmiento, la idea de malacay si era matarlos aunque todo eso salio de improviso porque los Kou se escaparon haha, bueno ninia, nos vemos por msn, byeee

**NeoReina-sailormoon: **holaaaaa!! como has estado muneca -sorry no tengo la enie hahah- exceptuando eso, que te parecio?? haha lo de quemar con lenia verde es porque la lenia verde tarda mas tiempo en quemarse por lo tanto mas tiempo ardiendo lo que se traduce como mas dolor para los kou haha, ahhh que sadica, no lo habia pensado hehe pero pues eso no se dio hehe, por otro lado sere no quedara traumada, ella es bastante fuerte para eso, pero no te seguire diceindo porque si no te cuento toda la historia hahaha nos vemos munieca, byeeee cuidate!!

**Alejandra**: hola!! hace tiempo que no platicamos por mesenger buuuuu haha pero bueno como has estado?? como va tu fic?? el del titulo largo?? mmm ya quiero leerlo jejeje, bueno nos vemos luego, cuidate, espero verte por msn, byeee!!

**isa1181: **lo unico que puedo decir es: todo a su debido tiempo haha, yo se que hay muchas cosas que todavia las confunden como lectoras pero prometo aclararlas lo antes posible, todo es parte de la trama jejeje por otro lado prometo corregir eso de las terceras y primeras personas haha es una mania que tengo jejeje y siii habra mucha pero mucha miel jajajaja nos vemos isa, haber que dia platicamos por msn, jejje byeeeee!! cuidate!

**Isis Janet:** si y si, pero espero que este haya sido mas d etu agrado jejeje porque no se, jejeje, nos vemos en el siguiente chap byeee, cuidate!

**arias serena**:gracias, a mi tambien me encanto la segunda frase, es tan seria hahah pero bueno, espero que este chao te haya complacido, nos vemos!! cuidate!!

**Selene C.-Daniela-Astarte Black: **ayyyy chicas hahaha pues ya acabo todo y sere mato a uno, malacay a otro y ya no va a haber mas venganzas hahaha, espero que este chap si haya sido de su agrado hahaha que si me ha costado trabajo hacerlo, pero prometo no mas venganzas y mucho menos muerte, aunque de eso no estoy segura hahaha no es cierto. bueno dany, nos vemos por msn, cuidate, besos, byeeee!!

**JennySol**: si lo pense cuando los puse, per se supone que era una cronica jeje, pero bueno ya no mas jajaja y sii mira todo ya se encamina hacia una noche de amor intenso hahaha que digo una noche, semanas!! hahaha ahhhh espero que ya llegue ese momento, pero mientras tanto aqui seguire hahaha, nos vemos, cuidate, byeeeee!!

hasta aqui con los reviews!! hahaha ya le para a mi drama que si no me dicen de cosas hahaha no es cierto

buenos nos vemos

atte


	17. El inicio de la aventura

aloo!!! si revivi haha, estoy aqui! yay! haha, pero no les dare ni una sola excusa del porque no habia actualizado, solo les dire que el cierre del sementre de la prepa me ha traido mas que loca y en realidad necesito dias de 36 horas haha, pero bueno, ya no mas!

con ustedes!!!!! y esperando que lo disfruten un nuevo capitulo!!!

haha nos vemos!

* * *

capitulo anterior

-ya estamos aquí chicos, ¿de qué hablaban? –preguntó Serena curiosa

-hey princesa, no sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato hahaha

-ashh hombres hahaha

-hahaha ay chicos, bueno ¿Dónde quieren ir a comer?

-no sé, se me antoja ir al Applebee's, ¿Qué opinan?

-por mi está bien

-por nosotras también

-bueno esta dicho, haha, ¿nos vamos?

-!NOS VAMOS! HAHAHA

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

**El inicio de la aventura**

_Pasajeros con destino a las islas milenio de plata favor de pasar a la sala A_

_Pasajeros con destino a las islas milenio de plata favor de abordar_

-¡ahh qué emoción!, ¡por fin el tan esperado viaje!!! –gritó Mina una vez que llegaron a la sala de espera

-sí que lo es, ya quiero meterme al mar jeje –dijo Lita

-yo quiero ir al acuario, dicen que es muy lindo, aunque tengamos que salir de las islas

-ayyy Ami, nunca cambias, pero sí, yo te acompaño que a mí también se me antoja ir jaja –dijo Rei

-yo quiero ir a las aguas termales, dicen que son muy bonitas –dijo Darien

-a mi también se me antoja –dijo Andrew –¿y tu Sere, a donde quieres ir?

-mmm no sé, no se me ocurre nada, lo más seguro es que vaya a la playa todos los días, me encanta nadar.

-que les parece si un día vamos a la playa, otro a las aguas termales, al acuario y así, día con día

-me parece perfecto Darien, esa fue una muy buena idea, así todos disfrutamos de todo

-sí, tienes razón Lita

-bueno chicas creo que ya debemos de abordar porque si no el avión nos deja y no queremos eso ¿verdad?

-sí, digo no jaja, mejor ya vámonos jeje –dijo Ami

Los chicos abordaron el avión y se colocaron en sus respectivos asientos, Serena con Andrew y Darien y Lita con Mina, Ami y Rei.

El vuelo transcurrió normalmente entre pláticas y risas y uno que otro chiste.

Cuando arribaron al aeropuerto de la ciudad, tomaron un taxi que los llevaría al puerto, para después tomar un el barco que los conduciría a su destino.

-¡Wow! –gritó Lita después de llegar a la ciudad –¡este lugar es hermoso!

-¿hermoso? Jaja, ¡dirás llenos de chicos guapos! –dijo Mina riendo y volteando a ver a su alrededor a toso los chicos que pasaban

-¡Mina!, ay mujer, nunca cambias, vas a ver que llegará el día en que te vas a enamorar, y quiero ver cómo te pones con ese chico ehh jaja –dijo Rei.

-nananana, mientras eso suceda, que lo veo muy lejos, tendré que aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenga con los miles de chicos que hay en el mundo.

-jaja, está bien pues, ya que tu lo dices, pero saben que chicos, la verdad ya me estoy muriendo de hambre, que les parece si ya nos vamos, porque entre más rápido lleguemos al barco, mas rápido recibimos los santos alimentos –dijo Serena suplicando

-¿santos alimentos? Ay pequeña, se nota que ya tienes hambre –dijo Andrew abrazándola

-pues es que como no voy a tener, no me dejaron comer en el avión, porque disque la comida no era buena, en el aeropuerto tampoco comí porque la comida estaba muy cara y ya me duele la panza –dijo Serena haciendo pucheros

-jajaja, está bien, vamos a comer, yo también, ya tengo hambre, es más, creo que todos tenemos hambre -dijo Ami

-creo que sí, está bien ya hay que apurarnos.

-lo chicos llegaron al barco y lo abordaron, era un barco de tamaño mediano color blanco con franjas azul marino obscuro, los pisos eran de madera color caoba y tenía por lo menos 15 alcobas diferentes. Los chicos abordaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos camarotes para dejar su equipaje y después bajar a la cocina para pedir de comer.

-¿Cuánto se tarda el barco en llegar? –preguntó Lita una vez reunida en el comedor

-alrededor de dos horas –dijo Mina

-mmm ¿Qué les parece si mientras tanto hacemos algo interesante en el bote, para no aburrirnos?

-no lo sé chicos, me está empezando a doler mucho mi cabeza –dijo Serena

-mmm, creo que lo mejor será que te vayas a recostar Sere –dijo Darien –te acompaño

-no es necesario, estoy bien, mejor diviértanse platicando, yo creo que con la siesta ya se me va a bajar y ya estaré lista para cuando lleguemos a la isla.

-creo que no muchachita, digas lo que digas te voy a acompañar

-está bien pues

-ay Serena ingrata, todavía que Darien te trata de cuidar y tu sales con tus cosas jaja, pero bueno descansa para que cuando lleguemos ya estés mejor –dijo Rei ocultando muy bien su preocupación

-sí, nos vemos chicos. Me avisan cuando lleguemos

-sí, está bien, descansa ángel –dijo Andrew

Darien y Serena se dirigieron al camarote de la segunda mientras iba platicando

-¿segura que estas bien mi amor?

-si Darien, hacia mucho que no me llamabas así jeje, suena lindo

-ah, jeje –dijo Darien sonrojado –es que no habíamos tenido tiempo, y luego tu que no quieres que te acompañe a ningún lado –dijo con falso enojo

-no es eso pequeño, es que la verdad no me gusta que se preocupe demasiado por mí, yo estoy bien

-princesa, si nos preocupamos por ti es porque te queremos, no te tiene por qué sentir mal.

-ya, está bien, mejor ya hay que apurarnos porque en serio me duele mi cabeza

-entonces que le parece si la cargo para llegar más rápido –dijo Darien dulcemente

-mmm no sería mala idea buen caballero, pero todavía pude caminar –dijo Serena imitando a Julieta, del libro romeo y Julieta

-lastima princesa mía porque este caballero le importa poco si pueda caminar o no con tal de tenerla entre sus brazos –dijo al mismo tiempo que sostenía a Serena en sus brazos

-¡ay Darien! ¡Me espantaste! –dijo en tono de reclamo –pero aun así te amo pequeño –dijo esta vez con un tono tierno y romántico

-yo también te amo princesa, mi dulce princesa –dijo depositando un dulce beso en los labios de Serena

-me pregunto que tendrá Serena –dijo Rei, desde hace una semana que tiene esos dolores de cabeza y se ve un poco decaída, ¿creen que este enferma?

-no lo sé, es lo más seguro –dijo Andrew –con el cambio de clima, y además que esta mujer no se cuida, sale y nunca la veo con sweater –dijo Andrew riendo

-creo que tenemos que hablar muy seriamente con ella, no es justo que no se cuide, ¿creen que este preocupada por la desaparición de los Kou?

-las que estamos preocupadas somos nosotras, no creo que ella lo este, es demasiado ingenua para mi gusto–dijo Rei enfadada

-saben chicas, no es por llevarles la contraria pero desde hace algunos días he notado a Serena más fuerte y con mas carácter que es toda su vida, es como su ya estuviera madurando, creo que lo más conveniente es dejar que las cosas fluyan por su propia cause, no quisiera que Serena se enojara con nosotras, recuerden que mas de una vez se ha quejado por nuestra sobreprotección, y creo que tiene razón –dijo Ami tranquila, mientras bebía un poco de te

- estoy de acuerdo contigo Ami, pero recuerda también que una vez ya lo hicimos y fue la vez que nos enteramos de la trágica muerte de Seiya, Serena jamás os dijo nada, porque jamás le preguntamos y ella termino sufriendo mucho

-¿y no estuvimos ahí para apoyarla? –dijo Rei repentinamente

-sí, claro –dijo Mina confundida por la actitud de Rei- pero…

-quiero a Serena con todas mis fuerzas –continuo Rei- esa niña me enseñó lo que es la amistad y no pienso echarlo a perder de nuevo, yo sabía lo de Seiya y fue porque le preguntaba que se termino alejando mas de mi, y…. y no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar, a pesar de que diga lo que diga, y de todo lo que pelee con Serena ella siempre va a ser la mujer valiente y sagas que es, aunque paresa boba o tonta, es decir, solo véanla, en estos días ha mejorado considerablemente sus calificaciones, y … se ve extremadamente feliz con Darien, esa niña es una gran mujer y por más que nos cueste tiene una vida jaja, que ironías nos da la vida, ¿no es así ? hace aproximadamente 5 minutos estaba hablando de buscar la manera de hacerla hablar y ahora prefiero que calle –termino Rei

-Rei, ¿estás consciente de lo que estás diciendo? –preguntó Lita

-sí, hasta ahorita me cayó el veinte –dijo viendo a Ami y dándole a entender con una sonrisa que se lo agradecía.

-creo que es hora de comer –dijo Andrew después de un breve silencio

-tienes razón, me muero de hambre –dijo Mina captando la indirecta

-mañana será un largo día –dijo Lita riendo.

-¿ya estas mejor? –preguntó Darien

-sí –dijo Serena sonrojada

-jaja ¿de qué te sonrojas princesa?

-mmm de nada jaja –dijo Serena al instante que le dio a Darien un tierno beso

-mmm princesa, que se me hace que te voy a traer más veces en brazos –dijo Darien jugando

-pues que se me hace que alguien me va a tener que llevar a comer porque me estoy muriendo –literalmente- de hambre jajaja

-auch princesa, golpe bajo, pero bueno, como usted desee –dijo el levitándose de la cama y alistando las cosas para pasar al comedor

-Darien ¿cuánto falta para llegar?

-como media hora, ¿Por qué?

-ah, nada es que ya quiero ir a las aguas termales –dijo Serena tratando de sonar convincente

-ay Serena, jaja, pero bueno, solo tendrás que esperar media hora más, justo el tiempo que nos tardamos en comer

-sí, ¿listo caballero?

-listo milady

Salieron del camarote y se dirigieron al comedor donde todavía encontraron al demás chicos terminando de comer el postre, el ambiente era clamado y acogedor. Todos platicaban y reina de cosas que la recién llegada pareja no entendía hasta que Serena se animo a hablar

-cof cof, chicos, ya estamos aquí

-Serena –dijo Mina – ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-si, gracias Mina, ¿Qué tal la comida? Me estoy muriendo de hambre jeje

-pues muy rica, te recomiendo ampliamente el sushi de atún, con queso Philadelphia

-y el té de limón, está bastante bueno y es preparado al instante –dijo Andrew

-mmm me convencieron jaja, pediré un té y sushi, mmm pastel de chocolate, helado y …

-y creo que es todo princesa, que si no te vas a enfermar, y no queremos eso ¿verdad? –dijo Darien con un tono cariñoso muy tierno

-no, jaja, bueno entonces en vista de que me limitan –dijo Serena dramatizando la situación –solo comeré sushi y te

-de acuerdo –dijeron las chicas riendo, sabiendo que su falta de interés enojaría a la rubia

-r_r

Y una vez más los chicos comenzaron a reír ante las caras que la pequeña rubia les daba, es decir, siempre los hacia reír con sus caprichos y sus tonterías, pero ahora era diferente, ellos sabían que Serena ya no era la misma niña que siempre había sido, lo podían ver en su manera de actuar y de dirigirse a los demás, cada vez era más independiente y aunque eso era lo que siempre habían querido, les costaba trabajo aceptarlo, después de todo, Serena siempre iba a ser para ellos más que una amiga, la veían como una hermana, una hermana pequeña en el caso de Andrew, un hermana-mejor-amiga en el caso de las chicas, y una novia hermosa, encantadora y perfecta en el caso de Darien.

_Pasajes favor de pasar a la proa del barco, llegaremos en 5 minutos para el descenso_

_Pasajes favor de pasar a la proa del barco, llegaremos en 5 minutos para el descenso_

-¿Qué? ¿Ya? Súper rápido –dijo Lita una vez que escucharon al capitán hablar

-se los dije, el viaje no es muy largo

-tenias razón Mina, bueno tu ya has venido muchas veces

-las ventajas de viajar chicas –dijo Mina alegre

-pues si, jaja, lo mejor será que ya recojamos las cosas, ya quiero llegar al hotel y entre más rápido mejor –dijo Rei

-sí, sirve que somos las primeras porque hay varias personas y nos vamos a tener que esperar si no nos apuramos –dijo Lita

-sí, vamos

Las chicas y los chicos fueron a sus respectivos camarotes a recoger sus pertenencias, después de eso, llegaron a la proa donde el capitán ya estaba dando las instrucciones pertinentes para descender del barco, dando direcciones de los hoteles más concurridos y diciéndole a Mina que su mamá ya lo había llamado, ellas estarían en una playa mas privada, debido a los nexos de este con la familia Aino, también le dijo que no se preocupara y que le deseaba una felices vacaciones, Mina le agradeció y después se dirigió a donde estaban los demás para contarles lo que le había dicho el capitán.

-bueno, ¿entonces no iremos al hotel? –preguntó Ami confundida

-si lo haremos, solo que en lugar de hotel, lo que nosotros tenemos es una isla privada y cabañas aparte de los demás –dijo Mina en tono pícaro

-wow, eso no me lo esperaba, pero creo que de ser así, será muy divertido –dijo Serena alegre –"creo que será lo mejor, nadie se dará cuenta"

-sí, pero bueno ya nos tenemos que apurar que el chofer nos está esperando

-¿y hasta chofer tenemos? Mina, cada día me sorprendes mas –dijo Rei riendo

Los chicos bajaron del barco entre risas y llegaron hasta donde estaba su chofer y después de las debidas presentaciones abordaron el carro hasta donde se iban a alojar, las chicas iban asombradas al ver el hermoso paisaje que se mostraba ante sus ojos, las azules playas, las carreteras verdes, y la gente tan amigable que veían, Mina por supuesto no despegaba la vista de todos los muchachos al igual que Lita, Ami reía con ellas y Rei esta platicando con Andrew mientras Serena estaba recargada en el hombro de Darien descansando.

Llegaron exactamente a las 8 de la noche, después de todo el estar apartados de la población tenía sus sacrificios. Pero todo le llegó a su precio cuando llegaron a las cabañas, eran hermosas y todas daban al mar, eran de madera con ventanales muy grandes y camas acogedoras, había una para cada quien, y todas contaban con todos los servicios habidos y por haber. Realmente eran muy lujosas y a los chicos pareció encantarles

-wow Mina y cada verano venias aquí, realmente debió de ser muy divertido –dijo Andrew emocionado

-pues ni tanto, cuando mis papas Vivian juntos si lo era porque una vez que llegábamos nos poníamos a jugar en la playa y demás, pero cuando se separaron pues me mandaba aquí sola para que "disfrutara" de las vacaciones, pero nunca podía hacer nada ya que al ser una sección privada no había niños con los cuales jugar y cuca, mi nana, ya era un poco grande para jugar conmigo, aunque nos divertíamos haciendo galletas y viendo películas en la cabaña –dijo Mina tratando de mostrar alegría

-lo siento Mina, no era mi intensión –dijo Andrew arrepentido por su comentario

-no, no se preocupen, porque estas vacaciones vengo dispuesta a disfrutarlas con ustedes –dijo Mina riendo

-jaja, ay Mina, nunca cambias –dijeron los demás

-no, pero bueno, llegó el momento de la verdad –dijo Mina picara

-¿verdad? –pregunto Darien confundido

-si mi querido Darien, donde se va a dormir cada quien muajaja –dijo en tono macabro

-pero Mina, si hay cabañas para cada uno –dijo Rei

-¿y quien hablaba de dormir juntos? Ay Rei que mente tan cochambrosa tienes jaja, yo hablaba de que cabaña iba a escoger cada uno, ya que por ejemplo, supongo que Serena va a querer estar cerca de Darien por si se le ofrece algo –dijo Mina con tono erótico

-¡Mina! ¡Pero cómo se te ocurre! –dijeron todos el mismo tiempo

-ya bueno, no se me esponjen, yo nada mas decía, además ni que fueran novios –dijo Mina haciendo que Serena, Darien y Andrew se tensaran - ¿o sí? –preguntó

-he bueno, nosotros, este… -decía Darien nervioso

-nosotros somos novios –dijo Serena autoritaria

-¿lo ven? ¡Se los dije! –dijo Mina triunfante- me deben una cena chicas jaja

-¿pero cómo? ¿Ustedes?

-lo siento chicas, era una sorpresa, peor ya que lo preguntaron, pues si, Darien y yo somos novios –dijo Serena abrazando a Darien

-¿pero por qué no nos habían dicho? –dijo Rei molesta

-Serena ya les dijo que iba a ser una sorpresa –dijo Andrew de modo conciliador

-wow, bueno Serena no me lo esperaba pero ¡felicidades! Siempre he dicho que ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja –dijo Lita

-Lita tiene razón, ¡felicidades Serena!

-gracias Ami

-bueno, bueno, creo que ahora es mi turno –dijo Rei –espero que sean muy felices, y esto va a para ti Darien, que si veo que Serena llora por alguna babosada tuya, te las veras conmigo ehhh –dijo en tono burlón

-de eso ni deberías de preocuparte Rei, quiero mucho a Serena como para hacerla sufrir, ¿verdad corazón?

-sip –dijo Serena sonrojada

-bueno, creo que ya es hora de irse a dormir –dijo una señora de aproximadamente 60 años

-¡Cuca! –gritó Mina –¡estás aquí!

-claro que si bambina, y creo que ya es muy tarde, ¿no me presentaras a tus amigos?

-claro que si, ella es Lita, Rei, Serena, Andrew y Darien

-mucho gusto muchachos

-mucho gusto señora –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-oh por favor, no me digan señora, mi nombre es cuca

-bueno cuca –dijo Mina –ya nos vamos a dormir, me alegra que estés aquí –dijo de nuevo mientras la abrazaba

-a mi también chiquita linda, ¿Qué te parece si los llevas a sus cabañas?

-sí, bueno nos vemos mañana nana

-sí, cuídense y me dio mucho gusto conocerlos

-igualmente cuca –dijo Serena

-hasta mañana chicos

-hasta mañana

Después de eso Mina los llevó a donde estaban los respectivos cuartos, cada uno escogió la cabaña que más le gustaba y obviamente la de Serena y Darien quedo junta. Se fueron a dormir y Mina les prometió que el día siguiente iba a ser muy largo, así que les aconsejaba dormir bien esa noche. Cada uno se metió a su cabaña, desempacó sus respectivos atuendos y se metieron a dormir, saboreando los siguientes días.

-bueno –contestó Serena

-¿está sola mademoiselle?

-si Malacay, todo ya se han ido a dormir

-de acuerdo mademoiselle, lo que le tengo que decir es muy importante

-escucho

-ya hablé con el señor Fujioka, la espera mañana en las aguas termales

-¿sabes si ya está todo listo?

-todavía no mademoiselle, pero le aseguro que no hay ningún cabo suelto, el día de mañana se serrará el este capítulo para ya no volver a abrirse

-confío en ti Malacay, buenas noches

-buenas noches mademoiselle, que descanse

-sí, igual

Y así Serena colgó una de las llamadas más importantes de su vida

-¿Quién será ese tal Malacay? –se preguntó para si Darien, después de haber escuchado la conversación.

I'm with you

* * *

pff me muero con ese final haha, me pregunto que sera lo que esta pensando darien O.o, si sere mala haha pero bueno aqui viene mi parte favorita de los chap haha

**CRITICAS:** bueno quiza tengas razon con lo de la parte de la venganza pero a mi me gustó, yo se que no tiene como que mucha relacion, pero se me hizo bueno poner a una serena diferente y mas fuerte, ademas serena nunca fue un capo de la mafia XD haha, al contrario, pero bueno, taiki y yaten se lo merecian XD, y pues a ver que pasa ahora, espero te llegue a gustar, nos vemos luego! :]

**cindy**: si o no darien es un amor? hahaha, yo tambien deseo uno asi, y me algra que te haya gustado que ese para haya recibido su justo castigo hehe, ahora lo unico que hay que ver es lo que serena planea hacer con el senior Fujioka, que no creo sea nada malo, peor ya veremos muajaja, nos vemos, cuidate y espero que este chap haya sido de tu agrado.

**liebende Lesung**:hahaha, no pues si, me alegra que te haya interesado mi fic haha asi me pasa muchas veces, que me propongo actualizar y termino leyendo fics y nada de mi historia haha, en fin, espero te haya gustado :], nos vemos en el siguiente chap!!! cuidate :)

**JennySol:** siiii, no mas venganza -creo yo- y te pido una y mil disculpas con lo de los haha, esque ultimamente me la he pasado mucho en el MSN y pues es una forma de reirse hehe, pero en este chap espero no haberlo hecho haha, lo revise un chorro asi que ruego porque no se he haya ido alguno por ahi, pero bueno, muchas gracias por tus consejos, de ahora en adelante los empleare hehe, espero que te haya gustado este chap, y nos vemos el siguiente, cuidate! besos!

**Kaoly**: mi ninia hermosa de las mas hermosas del universo hahahaha, -ok no, antes yo muajaja- no es cierto, tuuu mujer que me tienes mas abandonada que no se que, buahhh, pero contstando lo de tu review, siiii habló la mas casta! porque yo dejare de serlo hahaha, solo espero que no la riegue porque como que no soy una experta en estas cosas hehe. en fin, espero que ya te vea que ya perdi toda senial de vida tuya buah, nos vemos, cuidate! besos!

**arias serena:** en eso tienes razon, ese derecho lo tiene cualquier persona, hehe, espero que te haya gustado el fic y que veas que la nueva vida se serena estara mas alegre y amorosa que de costumbre haha, cuidate!

**AnnyFanSailorMoon**: hola!!! como has estado?? pff espero que bien hehe, agg estoy nerviosa haha, ya se acerca el lemon y no se que poner, ademas de que nuestro querido darien va a estar super misterioso con eso de que oyo a sere y pff super celoso hahaha, pero ya no adelantare nada porque si no, se pierde la magia haha, nos vemos! cuidate!!!!

**ivo:** calma calma que todo llega su tiempo haha, pronto sabras el comienzo de la historia asi que mantengaos atenta!! haha, o atento??? bueno el caso es que ya casi lo sabras hehe, nos vemos y espero que este chap te haya gustado!

**chinita vale:** segura que la conversacion en la cafeteria fue con malacay??? haha pronto lo sabras haha, y espero que te haya gustado el chap haha ns seguimos leyendo! cuidate!

**patty ramirez de chiba:** hola! haha me algra que te haya gustado mi fic!!! haha me encanta cuando empiezas a leer un fic y no te separas de el hasta acbarlo haha, ya me a pasado, pero bueno, en cuanto a tu pregunta, kakyuu estaba enferma, mmm creo que si lo dije en uno de los chaps donde serena recuerda su vida con seiya no?? hahaa si no pues ahora te digo! XD, kakyuu estaba enferma y cuando se entero de la muerte de seiya pues se puso peor y finalmente murio :S, pero bueno, ahora ya todo esta aclarado y esperemos que la parejita dorada por fin sea feliz!!!! haha cuidate y nos seguimos leyendo!

**NeoReina-sailormoon:** jaja no te preocupes que serena no quedara traumada, lo que si me preocupa es lo que hara darien ya que como tu sabras es un poco celoso, impulsivo posesivo hahaha no te creas, pero ya lo veras los siguientes chaps, haha espero los disfrutes, cuidate y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Amsz88:**haha gracias, y si, creo que me tarde un chorro en actualizar pero en recompensa hice como 5000 palabras hahaha, me salieron un chorro de hojas de word haha, en fin me alegra que te haya gustado el chap y espero que este tambien haaha, cuidate y nos seguimos leyendo!

bueno bueno, espero que les haya gustado el chap que no me pare de la silla hasta acabarlo hahaha, nos vemos y espero esten bien hehe

nos vemos!!!!

atte:

PsS :]

PS: por cierto ninias, todavia no estoy muy segura pero creo que cambiare mi pseudonimo y me pondre otro: Rena, para ser exactos haha, asi que si alguna vez lo ven pues ya saben que soy yop, hehe, esque PsS :) ya no me convencio mucho haha, pero bueno yo les aviso cualquier cambio hehe

cuidense!!!

PS.2 la cancion que puse se llama "I'm with you" de Avril lavigne por si algun dia la quieren oir, a mi me gusta mucho hehe, bueno ahora si, nos vemos!!!!


	18. Un capitulo cerrado: un problema abierto

**Capitulo 18**

**Se cierra un capítulo: un problema al descubierto**

A la mañana siguiente los chicos despertaron a las 8 a.m. para ir a desayunar, el restaurante elegido –según Mina- era el mejor de la isla, había para todos los gustos, desde desayunos americanos hasta japoneses, su especialidad era cualquier tipo de comida picante, por lo que se encontraba la mexicana y la hindú entre ellas. El lugar era bastante tranquilo, la música era agradable y había poca gente debido a su exclusividad. Los chicos entraron y se asombraron al ver aquel maravilloso lugar, las paredes eran color blanco y las mesas eran de madera de roble. Agradecieron a Mina por aquel consejo al escoger donde comer y se dispusieron a tomar una mesa. Un mesero del lugar reconoció a Mina e hizo que les dieran la mejor mesa a los visitantes. Las chicas estaban sorprendidas, es decir, su Mina era toda un celebridad en aquella isla, no era de asombrarse del porque de su comportamiento auto-centrista, ella estaba acostumbrada a aquella vida, y a pesar de todo, quitando su constante esfuerzo por ser el centro de atención, Mina era una mujer bastante sencilla.

-oye Mina, este lugar es absolutamente asombroso, además parece que fueras famosa en esta isla –dijo Lita riendo

-ay chicas, claro que no, lo que pasa es que desde pequeña vengo aquí, por eso todos me conocen

-me alegra que tengas recuerdos tan lindos Mina, que padre sería que conozcas a muchas personas desde pequeña y que todavía te recuerden

-sí que lo es –dijo Mina- aunque a veces no tanto porque recuerdan también todas tus travesuras –risa colectiva

-oigan chicos ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer el día de hoy? –preguntó Andrew

-¡hay que ir a las aguas termales! –dijo Serena

-sí, me parece una buena idea –secundó Amy

-entonces que les parece ir antes del medio día, dicen que entre las 10 y las 11 no hay tanta gente para entrar, además porque hoy es sábado puede que haya menos –dijo Mina

-por mi está bien –dijo Rei

-por nosotros igual

-bueno –dijo Lita –entonces que les parece si nos vemos a las 9:30 afuera de los cuartos para irnos en el mismo coche

-esta súper bien, sirve que recorremos el lugar antes de entrar, según leí en un artículo de national geographic por esos lugares es común encontrar una planta llamada phileis amepholis, es una planta muy especial que solo crece en estos lugares –dijo Amy sonriendo

-Amy, nunca cambies, la verdad –rio Serena divertida–te amamos como eres –dijo una vez más para abrazar a la peliazul, quien no entendía el sarcasmo del comentario, menos aún la ironía.

Mientras tanto Darien estaba al pendiente de todo lo que decía la rubia, la conversación de la noche anterior lo había dejado muy inquieto, Serena jamás recibía llamadas nocturnas y muy claramente la escuchó decir "Malacay", por lo que intuía que la persona con la que ella hablaba era un hombre. No quería pensar cosas de las cuales se pudiera arrepentir tiempo después, pero todo eso había sido muy extraño y ahora que lo recordaba los Kou no habían aparecido y a Serena parecía no importarle, no es que estuviera pensando que ella tenía algo que ver, de hecho ni siquiera lo quería pensar, pero su Serena hacía varios días que había cambiado repentinamente, fue un buen cambio, pero un cambio sorpresivo. "Malacay, Malacay, Malacay" ese nombre una y otra vez, de algún lado creía haberlo oído y sin embargo parecía que era la primera vez, hoy que fueran a las aguas termales buscaría la forma de descubrir de una vez lo que estaba pasando. Pero por otro lado, tenía miedo de lo que eso podría significar para su relación con Serena, después de todo las chicas aun no sabían nada de ellos, y él la amaba demasiado como para dejar que una duda arruinara su relación, si descubría algo que no le gustara ese día, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y eso… era lo que más le asustaba.

Serena's POV

Hace un buen rato que no me atormentan las mismas pesadillas de siempre. Ya no veo más a mis fantasmas durante mis sueños, no más sangre, no más violencia, no más dolor. Una de las ventajas de cometer justicia por tu propia mano, es que te das cuenta de que no es lo correcto y por extraño que parezca, también te das cuenta de que no te arrepientes. Mate a dos personas, de mi mano salieron los disparos y aunque la pase tan mal días después, no me importa, quizá, eso quiera decir que por fin he cerrado un capítulo más en mi vida, de los más dolorosos y desastrosos que me han podido ocurrir.

A decir verdad, Darien, las chicas, Andrew, Malacay y el señor Fujioka, me han ayudado bastante, Malacay y Darien más que cualquiera de los demás, no es que desprecie a Andrew después de que él estuvo conmigo desde que Seiya murió, hasta que me enamoré de Darien, es solo que Darien fue la primera persona que me hizo darme cuenta de que es en verdad lo correcto y que no. Las chicas jamás se enteraron, creo que jamás me hubieran entendido, debo dejar de pensar en eso. Mi cabeza es una extraña madeja de ideas, con lo cual, espero no confundirme.

Mal –como le decía antes de que se muriera Seiya –fue la persona más amable conmigo cuando mi mundo se había derrumbado, más aún que Andrew, es decir, el me enseñó todo lo que se para manejar una empresa, me recordaba todos los días que Seiya me amaba con todo su corazón y me agradecía que yo lo amara con la misma intensidad. Por la empresa que me pertenece, no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer, solo mi madre sabe que la poseo, el señor Fujioka y Malacay, por supuesto. Por el momento deseo delegar esa responsabilidad, no sé si me estoy explicando, pero después de lo sucedido, quiero pasar más tiempo con los que quiero, tengo una beca que es realidad no necesito, pero la tenía que conseguir para que nadie sospechara lo que estaba planeando.

Aquel día en el cual secuestramos a los Kou se supone que iba a ir a un viaje para ponerme al tanto de los últimos por menores de la universidad a la que iba a ir o eso era lo que pensaban todos, los días retrasados me iba a quedar con una amiga, como le dije a mi mamá, lo más seguro es que la siguiente semana tendré que hablar con el director y declinar la oferta de beca completa, prefiero que alguien que realmente la ocupe la tenga, la empresa quedará en manos de una de las personas que más adoro y admiro de este mundo, mi prima Haruka Tenoh, ella es la mejor para estas cosas y creo que hará un buen papel, cuando tenga la edad suficiente me encargare de todo, y lo haré por no defraudar a Seiya, quiero que vea que lo que me dejó ha dado frutos y pondré el nombre de ésta en lo alto –antes, tengo que terminar de estudiar- no sé que pasara hoy cuando hable con el señor Fujioka, el también es alguien muy importante en mi vida, es el padrino de Seiya de nacimiento, y la verdad lo considero como de mi familia, el es alguien muy importante y sé que también me quiere mucho, aunque por protegerme, muchas veces ha caído en extremos. Hoy hablare con él y le confesare todo lo que pasó con los Kou, de principio a fin. Ruego porque no lo tome tan mal.

Las chicas son las que más me preocupan, no sé como vayan a tomar que yo sea la dueña de una empresa la cual Seiya me heredó, no sé qué pasará cuando se enteren que soy la novia de Darien y que no se los había dicho, no sé qué pasará si se llegan a enterar de mi reciente pasado. Andrew jamás aprobará lo que hice, pero sé que me va a apoyar, y por Darien, le juré que no tendría una venganza y le he fallado. Eso me aterra. Estoy consciente de lo que hice y asumo las consecuencias, aún si eso implica un rompimiento. Me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar pero las cosas que he hecho no son como para alegrarse y mucho menos felicitarme.

Espero que entiendan que lo que hice lo hice por mí misma, y todas las consecuencias quedan bajo mi responsabilidad.

No quiero arrastrar a todos conmigo así que si algo llega a pasar el día de hoy en mi cita con el señor Fujioka, deseo fervientemente, estar preparada.

Serena's POV end.

Terminando de comer los chicos se dirigieron a sus cuartos para preparar sus cosas, todos entendían que las aguas termales estaban separadas por géneros por lo que los hombres se tenía que ir del lado de los hombres, y las mujeres con las mujeres, Rei y Mina iban a pasar primero por algunas cosas de último momento, Amy y Lita iban a apartar un lugar mientras que Darien, Andrew y Serena iban a pagar la cuenta.

-oye Andrew, ¿podemos hablar un momento? –pregunto Serena

-claro ángel, ¿de qué?

-soy novia de Darien –dijo Serena sin preámbulos

-¿desde cuándo? –pregunto fingiendo no darle importancia

-tenemos aproximadamente dos meses… Andrew –dijo bajando la cabeza –lamento no habértelo dicho antes, no creas que no confiaba en ti, es solo…

-está bien Sere, lo sé, no necesitas explicarme nada, todos tenemos secretos

-Andrew, te quiero tanto, tú sabes que jamás te ocultaría algo, necesitaba tiempo pero ya no quería ocultártelo.

-me alegra que me tengas tanto confianza pequeña –dijo un poco más comprensivo y tierno -¿las chicas lo saben?

-no –dijo Serena un poco triste –con ellas es diferente, me duele decirlo pero no tengo la misma confianza con ellas que contigo y con Darien, no sé porque pero, es solo que no creo que lo entiendan, sabes, se que ellas antes de felicitarme o lo que sea, me van a preguntar porque no se los había dicho si ha pasado tanto tiempo, no sé, creo que les diré cuando me sienta preparara para ello, además tengo muchos asuntos que atender todavía –eso ultimo lo dijo Serena mas para ella misma pero para Andrew.

-¿Qué asuntos Sere?

-mmm algunas cositas de las cuales te diré después, cuando este segura de que se ha cerrado ese capítulo en mi vida.

-suena grave

-no lo es tanto, bueno si, pero con el tiempo está dejando de serlo.

-no quiero que te presiones princesa, además hoy venimos a divertirnos así que creo es mejor ir con Darien que lo dejamos solo pagando y capaz de que se van sin nosotros –dijo Andrew soltando una carcajada

-jaja, si lo creo pero si eso sucede, se las tendrá que ver conmigo jajaja.

En otro lugar de la isla el señor Fujioka acababa de arribar al hotel, no sabía qué era lo que le iba decir la rubia pero estaba seguro de que no era algo bueno, después de todo, desde la muerte de Seiya las cosas con Serena, quisiera o no, habían cambiado, aún adoraba a esa niña como un padre adora a una hija, adoraba a Seiya como su hijo, pero para su desgracia él había muerto.

-Malacay, ¿Dónde va a estar Serena?

-ella estará en las aguas termales a las 12 en punto señor, me dejo instrucciones para que lo guiara al lugar y pudieran estar a solas.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

-simularemos un escape de gas, se va a evacuar el lugar y será justo en sé momento cuando ustedes se encontraran

-¿está todo listo?

-sí, solo falta ubicar el lugar, la señorita Serena me dijo que es indispensable que nadie sepa de su encuentro, como su usted nunca hubiera estado aquí.

-de acuerdo, entonces guíame al lugar, ya son las 11:00 y no deseo llegar tarde.

-chicas ya son las 11:00, seguras que vamos a llegar, según nosotras nos íbamos a ir temprano –se quejo Amy

-lo sé, pero Mina aún no está lista, según ella debe de ir perfecta, por si las dudas –dijo Lita resignada

-chicas que les parece si Andrew, Darien y yo nos vamos adelantando para conseguir los lugares, porque si no ya no podremos entrar al lugar, se llena muy rápido.

-está bien, será lo mejor, mientras nosotros esperamos a Mina –dijo Rei pensando

-bueno chicas nos vemos dentro, las reservaciones estarán a nuestro nombre para evitar confusiones –dijo Darien

-de acuerdo, nos vemos luego –respondieron las chicas

Serena, Darien y Andrew salieron del hotel rumbo a las aguas temarles, habían quedado es pasar el resto del día ahí. Tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al lugar. El paisaje era maravilloso, había arboles de cerezos por toda la carretera y en las esquinas del camino había flores de todo tipo, las calles eran amplias y había pocos carros. Cuando llegaron al templo, buscaron a la recepcionista y se anotaron, para su suerte, no había mucha gente por lo que pudieron pasar sin ninguna dificultad.

Los pisos eran de madera lisa y obscura, según Serena era caoba y según Andrew roble, las puertas eran de un material extraño que parecía papel pero era más resistente. Del lado derecho del sauna estaban las aguas termales para mujeres y del lado izquierdo la de los hombres. Había una enorme cocina en el centro del templo donde podías comer algo antes de entrar, o después, la comida era variada, por lo que se le podría llamar un buffet.

Más allá de las aguas, había pequeños parques donde la gente podía ir a caminar o simplemente sentarse y disfrutar del paisaje.

-es hermoso ¿no creen? –dijo Serena una vez que entraron a la sección de las aguas termales

-sí que lo es –respondió Andrew –este lugar parece sacado de un cuento de hadas

-la verdad que sí, es un lugar muy relajante

-si, jaja, ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer? Las chicas aun no llegan –dijo Serena

-pues que les parece si damos un paseo por el lugar –respondió Darien

-me parece una buena idea, sirve que conocemos

-oye Andy ¿estás enojado? –pregunto Serena

-no princesa, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? –dijo riendo

-ah bueno, es solo que estas muy callado, ya te hacia admirando lo hermoso del lugar o algo así –dijo Serena ensimismada

-ya se Andrew –dijo Darien –aunque ahora que lo pienso tu eres la que ha estado muy callada princesa ¿te sientes bien?

-sí, es solo que me acorde de unos pendientes de la escuela

-ángel, ¡ya son vacaciones! Está bien que ahora seas más responsable pero olvídate de ellos por este viaje, si, hazlo por nosotros –dijo Andrew poniendo cara de perrito

-jaja, está bien, la verdad que ustedes dos son unos amores

-los sabemos –dijeron Andrew y Darien al mismo tiempo

-¡shit! –Maldijo Serena –se me olvidó mi bolsa en la recepción, ahora regreso, ustedes adelántense, sirve que voy al baño

-¿no quieres que te acompañe? -pregunto Darien

-no, gracias, solo voy por la bolsa y al baño, los veo en el jardín

-está bien, apresúrate –dijo Andrew

Serena salió camino a la recepción, realmente no iba a ahí pero fue una buena excusa, ninguno de los chicos se dio cuenta de que Serena en realidad no traía bolsa. Caminó por los pasillos posteriores hasta donde se encontraba un pequeño cuarto con puerta de mármol, entró sigilosamente esperando encontrar a su cita dentro. Era el momento de la verdad y era el día en que cerraría por fin aquel pasado no digno de recordarse.

-"no han llegado" –pensó una vez entrando –espero que no tarden "las sirenas están a punto de sonar" –pensó

En ese momento se abre la puerta y entran dos hombres, uno era el señor Fujioka y el otro era Malacay, Serena los saludo cordialmente y se sentó en un futón del cuarto, el señor Fujioka la siguió y Malacay se dispuso a realizar el plan. Al minuto empezó a sonar la alarma, ni Serena ni Fujioka se inmutaron, no así, las personas que se estaban afuera

-¿de qué es lo que quieres hablar Serena? –preguntó Fujioka

-yo… he hecho algo malo señor Fujioka –dijo Serena avergonzada

-¿y se puede saber qué es?

¿Cómo ha estado su familia? –dijo ella evadiendo el tema y mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, en las aguas termales

"_favor de evacuar el lugar, esto no es un simulacro, repito, no es un simulacro"_

"_se ha detectado una fuga de gas, favor de evacuar el lugar"_

-¿Qué sucede? –dijeron las chicas cuando llegar al lugar

-lo sentimos señoritas pero se ha detectado una fuga de gas en el establecimiento por lo que no pueden ingresar hasta que se haya controlado

-¿pero y las personas que están adentro? Nuestros amigos están ahí

-en este momento están siendo evacuadas, si gustan despejar el área, tal vez los encuentren entre la multitud de allá

-Gracias señorita –dijo Amy

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Andrew? –pregunto Darien

-disculpen señores, se ha detectado una fuga de gas, necesitamos que evacuen el lugar

-está bien gracias –dijo Andrew

-¿crees que Serena ya haya salido?

-es lo más seguro, vallamos a buscarla

-¡chicos por aquí! –dijo Rei –¿Qué es lo que sucedió? ¿Dónde estaban?

-estábamos adentro ¿no han visto a Serena?

-¿no estaba con ustedes?

-no, fue al baño, ¿ya la buscaron bien?, esa fuga de gas es muy peligrosa, no puede estar adentro –dijo Darien

-seguro que ya va a salir, por allá hay mucha gente, hay que separarnos y quien la encuentre le avisa a los demás

-está bien, andando –dijo Andrew

-"¿Dónde se pudo haber metido?" –pensaban las chicas

-"maldición Serena ¿Dónde estás? –pensaban los chicos

-disculpe señor, no puede entrar, despeje el área por favor

-no lo entiende, mi novia está todavía a dentro, es peligroso –dijo Darien alterado. Las sirenas seguían sonando y eso lo hacía perder la paciencia

-lo siento señor, hacemos lo que podemos, de seguro su novia ya viene en camino, los bomberos ya están adentro evacuando el área, tenga paciencia.

-está bien, disculpe –dijo Darien mientras ideaba una manera de entrar por la puerta trasera.

-ángel, sabes que aprecio mucho hablar contigo, pero ya deja de darle rodeos la asunto, tengo suficiente con lo que Malacay no me ha querido decir, además de esto ¡por dios santo! Estamos más que ocultos, no entiendo tu hermetismo con los que llamas amigos, ¿tan malo es lo que hiciste?

-yo… lo siento –dijo Serena sumisa –es solo que es doloroso, lamento ocultar nuestra relación, pero hasta ahora todavía no he podido cerrar la herida que Seiya dejó a su muerte, y… en serio lo estoy intentando

-se que lo haces, pero dime que es lo que te pasa ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

-Yaten y Taiki Kou están muertos –sentenció Serena. Comenzó a relatar lo que había hecho semanas antes, desde el principio de la fiesta hasta el día en que los Kou murieron. El señor Fujioka no lo podía creer Serena se le había adelantado con el asesinato do los Kou, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, había sobre-estimado a aquella niña, no a aquella mujer es toda la extensión de la palabra, aquella mujer que le dijo la verdad en el momento equivocado, ya que por azares del destino su novio Darien se encontraba detrás de la puerta escuchando todas y cada una de las palabras de la rubia.

"Ah, you fake just like a woman, yes, you do, You make love just like a woman, yes, you do  
Then you ache just like a woman, But you break just like a little girl."

* * *

que tal?? haha XD espero les haya gustado, y una disculpota, les debo los reviews, lo que paso es que mi lap se descompuso y estuvo en reparacion un mes

por lo que ahora tengo que ponerme al corriente y no tengo mucho tiempo de hacer nada

pero yaaa prometo actualizar mas rapido hahaha

les debo los reviews XD

feliz san valentin chicas

hasta pronto

a todo esto la cancion se llama Just like a woman de bob dylan.


End file.
